Project IC2
by IRQ17
Summary: NOTE: Paragraphs are screwed and need rearranging. I'll take care of that soon.
1. The lost

Thanks to the anime Digimon Adventure 02 we know what happened to the digidestined 25 years after the series. Yet, we have no idea what happened between the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the epilogue. And there were many things that did happen. For instance: Kouchiro "Izzy" Izumi, one of the first chosen ones, Tentomon's partner, became a scientist exploring the connection between the Digital World and the Earth. The results of his work gave him a PhD in information technology at the age of nineteen as well as lead to developing new branches of sciences, such as digibiology or digiinformatics. That's when Izzy learned that fully defeating any evil is impossible. He realized sooner or later someone – or something – will try to conquer or destroy the worlds again. Three mega levels they could use weren't necessarily enough. That's why revealing the crest's secret and technology to use them again became one of his destinations. Thanks to Sovereign's help he rebuilt first nine crests' powers, putting them in the newly developed, much more powerful and multifunctional digivice model, as he couldn't recreate the crests themselves. Unluckily, his next experiment, trying to copy the "Powerful Digivices", as he called them, was far from success. The copies only allowed basic functions, such as digivolution. Searching for a new solution, Izzy accidentally reached the parallel dimension, both the Earth and the Digital World, contacting digidestined, or, as they called themselves, the tamers living there: Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka. More observations lead to meeting chosen ones from over fifteen different worlds and creating a new series of "Powerful Digivices", representing powers of other digidestined, sterting with the three Izzy knew that never had their own ones: Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue. That's how a total of eighteen digivices of an enormous power, able to create digimon by far exceeding everything the digidestined have seen and so dangerous that even if one of them fell into the wrong hands it could lead to a destruction of multiple worlds, were created...

Meanwhile one of the Digital Worlds Izzy contacted tried to set a new laws, making it easier for both the digimon and humans to take care of the planet. First step was to make a list of all the digimon species, then dividing them into eight types due to abilities and appearances. Thanks to the work of two digimon: Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon together with the humans they chose as their partners the Tamer Union was created alongside the two teams it consisted of: Light Fang from the city of Sunshine, with their dragon, light, aquatic and flying digimon and Night Crows of Darkmoon, taking care of the animal, dark, machine, and organic digimon.

Union however couldn't create their own digivices, as the other worlds could. Izzy decided to help them, sending all the "weaker" copies he accidentally built to them. Things would be too easy, however, if nothing wrong happened: Izzy sent all the digivices he had, including the original eighteen. What's worse he couldn't get them back, as the interdimensional travel inactivated them... Only one, holding the crest of light, was identified and kept by the Union in safety, as it activated every time good clashed with evil. The other seventeen went missing without a trace...

The Union couldn't however search for them because of a new threat to their worlds: a program making digimon age and die the way the human beings do - Chrono DSR. A champion – level digimon created by it, known by the name of Grimmon, started to terrorise the planet. His digivolved forms – ChaosGrimmon and ExoGrimmon – nearly succeeded in putting Chrono DSR in the planet's core, but they were brought down the very last moment by two tamers: Koh of Sunshine and Sayo of Darkmoon and their digimon – Coronamon and Lunamon. The peace came back to the Digital World again. Not for long though. Tamers disappointed with how easy it was for Grimmon to manipulate the Union and defying the laws as being too strict and reducing freedom of humans and digimon started to riot. They created a third, unnamed city. Union excluded them. Since that moment everyone who wanted or had to quit Union was welcomed there. They started calling themselves "Neutral Tamers" and the city received the name of Neutrum

Our story starts about a year after ExoGrimmon was defeated, seven months after the Neutral Tamer's uprising...

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 1. The lost.**_

The city of Darkmoon greeted the incoming sunrise with a relief. Most of its citizens, both human and digimon, preferred nocturnal activity, while day was considered to be the time to rest. The town center, placed on a platform levitating half a mile above the ground was the only at least partially active part of the city. Most of the residents were city leaders, main IT specialists and guardians - whose number was tripled because of recent incidents. The political situation of the city was quite stable and the city was in good relations with its allies, one however can never be too careful. The only possibility of getting to the town center was using one of four portals located in the outskirts and each of them was guarded by two mega-level digimon. Getting inside unnoticed was virtually impossible.

That didn't mean however, that when the day came, all activity in the districts located on the ground was suspended. Only single units were not resting during the day though. Actually, on that day there was only one single unit - in the newly - built house in the district located by the seashore. On a small, sandy island close to the shore, just with a few palm trees there was a wooden house, resembling Robinson Kruzoe's hut. Provided the modern computers, which occupied most of the lower condignation, were available for Robinson. The upper floor was probably part of the house meant to be living in - it consisted of a small kitchen, a bathroom and two rooms. On a bed located in one of them there was a teenage, seventeen or eighteen-years-old boy sleeping. The quilt was lying on the floor, right next to the bed, so one could easily see he was dressed in a red T-shirt, navy jeans and blue and white trainers. Black leather jacket hanging near one of the walls was the only element of clothing the teenager weren't currently wearing. Near boy's head there was a strange, light brown-colored creature, which, after a short investigation, was revealed to be his hair. The teenager seemed to be somewhat anxious, as he moved or whispered every once in a while. At last, thanks to falling off his bed, he regained consciousness. He quickly shook his head, then he brushed his hair with his right hand.

- Damnit, this time I really overdid it… That was the last time I drank with Karl, his head is too strong for me… I wonder if he has any… - he managed to say before looking around and realising where he was. He instantly noticed he was not in his friend's house, much less in his room. He was in place he completely didn't recognize… Our hero quickly jumped towards the window. The first thing he saw was a tropical sea with a small, sandy beach, behind which there was a rainforest. Completely different from a quiet town he lived in. The second thing he noticed was few caterpillars crawling near the shore, colored yellow to lime green. They wouldn't be strange… if the window weren't located about two hundred feet from the shore, which meant every one of them had to be of a size of a pretty big dog… The boy quickly understood what was going on. He already knew he's in place he had visited before. He remembered this event as his worst nightmare and hoped never to come back here again. And now his hope was shattered.

- No… - he whispered. Goosebumps appeared on his forearms. - Everywhere but here… Everything but Digital World…

Teenager jumped towards the door, hardly avoiding bumping his head against it. Unfortunately, he discovered right away the door's locked. He tried to break through it about a dozen times. No effect.

- What the hell are they doing? - imprisoned boy started to think loudly. He tried to remember any information that could prove useful. Yet he couldn't find any. The only human (as he didn't want to count a bunch of monsters) he met, a man nicknamed Glare, happened to be the leader of some kind of society… Boy could vaguely remember a young man in his twenties in an uniform with a sun motif - as sun was his team's symbol. All memories regarding a fifteen-foot-tall angel wearing green armor were however ignored. Anyway it was about a human being - probably one of few living here - who had devices that could send him to his home dimension, which was the only thing our character wanted right then. So he did one thing that made sense to him: he started to loudly knock the door, shouting. He asked to let him go, tried to call Glare, even threatened anyone that could hear him - with no effect. There was a perfect silence outside.

- Stop it already. Nobody's gonna hear you.

The boy rapidly turned around to see a young woman standing behind him. She could have been just a few years older than him. She had long, silver hair with a crescent-shaped hairclip. Looking at her clothes, one could think about Glare's uniform, save for the moon motif, that replaced his sun - she was wearing a silver blouse, a purple skirt and a navy blue vest with a crescent symbol similar to the one in her hair. She looked like a complete opposite of the man the boy met some time before…

- I'm sorry we closed you here. I know what you went through when you was here but I need you to listen to me. Things I want to tell you are crucial, IRQ.

The boy twitched. He has been using this nickname for years, but hardly anyone knew about its existence. It functioned only as a website login. What was more serious, he never used it during his first visit. „IRQ" registered with his real name… No wonder he felt need to react.

- All right. First of all - I can listen to you, but I'm not going to stay here a second longer than I absolutely need to. And secondly - how do you actually…

- Know your nickname? That's an easy one: we know your past and what happened to you before. So our IT specialists kept an eye on you and all the computers you used during the last two years. To reduce the possibility of unintentionally bringing you here…

- And to make bringing me here intentionally entirely possible - IRQ finished. Then a sudden thought struck him like a brick wrapped up in an old sock. - WAIT A SECOND. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "COMPUTERS"? IT'S A DISTURBANCE OF MY PRIVACY AND…

- Calm down. We checked only websites connected to our portals. We have no data regarding your hard disc drives or browsing history. - The woman was calm and collected the whole time. That was starting to drive IRQ insane. But to be precise it's worth mentioning that perfectly everything was starting to drive him insane.

- Right. We're through this one. First things first: who are you, what's going on and when will Glare send me back? - He knew he was being rude. He just wanted to ignore the fact though. Besides transporting a sleeping person to the parallel world didn't fit the savoir - vivre rules either.

- Let me answer your last question first. Glare has no idea you're here. It's not the city of Sunshine he leads. We're in the city of Darkmoon, where the Night Crows team resides. And I'm afraid you have to temporarily join them…

This was enough for him to snap. He threw himself towards his conversational partner with fists clenched.

- I am not allowing that… I will never take part in your games! Never! - IRQ was ready to deliver the first hit but something managed to catch his hand. Before he realized that an invisible force tossed him at the opposite wall. When he opened his eyes, he saw a third person in the room - this time surely not a human being.

Newcomer was human-shaped, yet with a size of thirty feet he had to kneel down to be able to fit in the room and still his head was touching the ceiling, which was located really high for the human standards to begin with. He was wearing a shiny black armor, covering his whole body, save for his round, yellow, one might say reptilian eyes. With his left hand he was holding a giant shield, black as his armor with a navy blue symbol in the middle. His cape, waving behind him despite the complete lack of wind and the position he was forced to take had the same shade of deep dark blue. If not his size, he could be considered some kind of black knight. He visibly tried to protect the woman with his shield.

- Listen to me, scoundrel. I'm not going to mention the fact, how wicked must one be shall he tried to hit a woman. To this lady I have sworn my loyalty and my word shall be kept forever. And you will listen to her wisdom, willing or forced!

The boy suddenly understood what the dark knight was and how he appeared in the room.

- Right. Should have thought of this earlier. You're one of them monsters. Her pet. This explains everything. And you - he turned to the woman - must be in charge of all this freak show? I'm not dumb, I see how similar you are to the other guy. And since you happened to mention it's not his town…

- Your deduction ability is really impressive. That's one of the reasons regarding why we brought you here. Yes, I am the Night Crows leader. My name's Julia. And that's ChaosGallantmon, my partner, or my pet, as you put it.

- Yet calling me in that manner does not amuse me. Speaking of which, neither does your lack of respect.

- Sure, whatever. We're having this lovely idle chat for a while and I'm still yet to hear the most important thing. Why the hell am I here? ChaosGallantmon looked at Julia, removing his shield, so that she could come closer to IRQ. She walked to one of the closets and took a large chip from it. Then she put it in a strange device on her right wrist IRQ though was a big watch. It looked like a GPS device on a wristband. The upper part of it opened to show another screen and a keyboard located inside. Julia pushed few buttons, which resulted in a photo appearing on a lower screen. The outer part showed it zoomed on the wall. On the photograph there was a younger boy age of around thirteen standing next to a big-headed orange lizard. There was a device on his hand, similar to the one transmitting the photo. He was wearing an orange jacket with a sun symbol on the left, a few inches above the heart. He also had a pair of blue goggles on his forehead. Yet it was his face that caught the most attention, as he looked like a smaller copy of the teenager watching the slideshow. His facial features were nearly identical, the only difference was a slightly lighter shade of blonde on his hair. It was easy to deduce both boys were closely related…

IRQ's face changed in a matter of a second. Anger was replaced by a sheer fear. For a few minutes he just stood there unable to say a single word. Then, with a visible effort, he managed to look at Julia.

- So… is he… - he said, unable to finish the thought.

- I'm sorry, we just don't know. Your brother has gone missing three weeks ago. Since that day we've been trying to reach him. With no effect…

===========================\

So, yeah, this was the first chapter. Plus introduction. Hope you liked it.

Frankly, I have no idea what to say here.

Well, that's a pretty big project, for sure. Five books planned, 28 chapters divided into four arcs each. So far (as in, the moment I'm writing this one) I've got first 16 of book 1 done with 4 of them already translated into English.

Be prepared for some text walls. The first chapter (intro not included) is by far the shortest, being around 2,5 - 3 pages in Microsoft Word (font Calibri 11), with the second being twice as long and form the third onwards the length oscillates between five and eight times the length of the first one (being roughly 14 to 23 pages). So… That's about it for now, really.

Another thing – English is not my native language. I try to keep an eye of any typos or grammar errors, but if something slips, feel free to point it out.

Now maybe about the text itself… As you may have noticed, the main (or is he?) character uses my nickname. That only shows what a narcissist I am.

No, but seriously. All of the main characters are OC, at least when it comes to human characters. And most of them received nicknames and sometimes personality traits of my friends, both real life and from the internet. That doesn't mean the character "IRQ" is based on me, he just got my nickname because I was too lazy to give him a proper identity. For now, that is.

As for the rating – I gave it a T, because the following text may contain coarse language, "your mother" jokes, other "adult" jokes which are not even hillarious, weird references, improper usage of unfunny memes and a Buggy.  
Ok, I'll try to be serious once again. Most of the characters are much older than the regular world – saving squad from the anime, most of the cast being 18 and the oldest one being 22. And that causes the language some of them use to be pretty rough. Namely, there are three or four characters that like to swear and do it often. As for the "Buggy" – it's a character. The one I'm the most proud of. You'll either love him or hate him. But well, see for yourself.

That's it. Feel free to leave any kind of feedback. As for the next chapter? IRQ's gonna learn a fact or two about how the world functions and meet the people he will have to work with. And the digimon who he will have to work with. And he will have a hard time deciding, which one of them is the most annoying. See you soon in the chapter 2 of The Data Thief: The team.

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.

Yep, now I'm done.


	2. The team

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 2. The team.**_

IRQ started to walk in circles nervously, trying to collect his thoughts. Darkmoon leaders present in the room had no intention of interrupting him, so they stayed as quiet as he was. The boy decided to finally say something after a few minutes of thinking silently. This time however he was much calmer, his voice leaving no trace of anger or any other emotion.

- Yes… That would make a perfect sense. You want me to find him, don't you?

- You're right. We're sorry this happened, but…

- Just explain me one thing. Why me? I doubt there is not a single person in your group that would do better than a complete novice, who was here for a few hours some time ago and still treats said hours as his worst nightmare. Plus you gotta have one or two... You know, "species"… That are good hunters...

Julia sighed. IRQ thought of it as of a bad omen. He was proven right.

- There is only one problem that doesn't allow us to ask anybody from our city: bureaucracy.

- You just gotta be kidding… - The teenager was close to a breakdown. A world organized and run of computers with a human population of… how many? Few hundreds? Few thousands? He didn't know, but he doubted there were more - yet the rules still were able to disable it at ease.

- Unfortunately, we're not. Safety issues… You see, your brother is pretty famous around Sunshine. During his initial months he mastered his tamer class and he's gone far beyond since that day. Our calculation showed that his partner's gonna be strongest digimon of the city in a year if he keeps gaining strength so quickly. That's where the problem starts…

IRQ started to understand, yet he decided to interrupt the woman. He needed to be sure and he still was missing a few puzzles.

- You need somebody from your city, right? And since you can't expect stronger tamers to search for their potentially biggest rival…

- Exactly. We need someone genuinely interested in finding him. Or someone coming back to the human world after the mission and thus not caring about the ranks.

- Luckily you suit both the conditions made… - added ChaosGallantmon. His words made IRQ look at the case in a whole new light.

- You will send me back when I find him?

- Naturally. We can't keep you here against your will. And since we know your opinion, we expect you to choose to come back as fast as possible.

- Your expectations are surprisingly right. I don't really understand why I am in a different team. I'd expect rivalry at my own base, you know…

- I'm here to explain. The rules state that a rescue team shall consist of three members representing three cities. Members that weren't forced to participate. They have to volunteer. And so they did. Neutrum representative joined last week. We don't know, who he - or she - is. It's the only human facility outside Union. They protect their information and they protect it well. We got a Sunshine representative two days ago, but it's not an experienced person…

- So your man left. Nightmoon, am I right?

- Darkmoon. Precisely. So… do you agree to take part in this mission?

IRQ sighed. His idea of volunteering was pretty much different but he knew the choice was nonexistent. It was all about his brother after all…

- Alright. I agree then. I hope it won't last for too long.

- So do we. That leaves us with but one issue to solve…

Something moved behind the ChaosGallantmon's shield as he was saying these words. IRQ groaned quietly. He hoped to skip this due to his visit being too short. He had no intention of going everywhere with a freaky monster walking after him. The Darkmoon leaders, however, didn't think that way.

Thing that came out of ChaosGallantmon's protection - or „crawled out" due to lack of lower limbs - was a small creature with a pink, somewhat slimy skin. Digimon had smooth body and a big head joined with the trunk with no visible neck. In a place where that part of the body should be located there were just two short arms with three-clawed hands. The creature had big, round eyes and an upper lip with a little indentation in the middle, resembling a cat's one. To sum up it looked like a little girl's toy, not a warrior and life savior. What's more, ChaosGallantmon decided to make things even worse.

- Usually new members get to choose their partner from a wide range of digimon. However there seem to be a daycare malfunction today. The one presented to you is the only one amongst our eggs and digimon ready to fulfill his duty. Yet since you are going to part soon after, I guess lack of choice is not troublesome to you. IRQ, meet Motimon.

Julia looked at the boy, trying to guess his reaction. He however stayed with a perfect poker face, with no signs of emotions. But, after looking closer, one could see his left hand shaking stronger and stronger with each passing second. Julia looked at the ceiling, sighing quietly.

- Here we go again… - she thought - Three… Two… One…

- No. Heck no. What is this I ask. WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?

Motimon, scared with the reaction, tried to hide behind the shield again. He got blocked by ChaosGallantmon though.

- No - he replied. Pink digimon looked into his eyes, put on much more serious face and turned towards his new tamer, busy with his lecture.

- You bring me here without asking me. More! Knowing I wouldn't allow that. I can understand this part, as it's all about finding my missing brother. As a complete newbie I get another novice to help me. That's the optimistic version because the third guy is known to exist and nothing more. Allrighty then. Of course rules make me take one of those freaks. So what is my weapon of doom against all those thirty - feet - high bugs, dragons and mutated trash cans? A LITTLE GODDAMN PINK BLOB! What am I supposed to do with that? Offer to the first monster I meet as a chewing gum? Trade it for a My Little Pony figurine? Or maybe…

Julia and ChaosGallantmon never learned about the third way. The reason was a small cloud of bubbled created by Motimon that hit the tamer's face blocking his mouth. When IRQ managed to get rid of it, the pink digimon was floating in front of his head. His body was twice as big as before and much more spherical. One could not help but think of a balloon. Motimon looked at his future partner angrily and said something for the first time. His voice was high and screech-like, yet strangely deep.

- Listen up boy, I'm not really into the fact I'm teamed up with an asshole pretending to be a tummy of the Universe, too. I don't like you and I doubt it'll change. But you said you're out after this one so let's just do our thing and then I'll be here waiting for a good tamer and you'll be home doing things humans do when they are home or whatever you do. Deal? - IRQ blinked, trying to convince himself he didn't just lose an argument with a talking pink balloon. He was right however and IRQ was well aware of that. But there was still one more point the teenager could make. He didn't hesitate for a second.

- Ok, right, just one important thing. They gave you to me. That means you're a low level one. And that means you're too weak to actually do anything.

- First of all, low level, but not the lowest. That makes me able to put up a fight, even if I'm still weak. And don't forget I've just knocked you down with bubbles. And you're five times bigger than me.

- And similar to digimon... how?

- Are you implying that getting blinded with a foam won't slow down any monster even for a while? - IRQ stopped. He really was outtalked by a balloon! He had nothing more to say while the creature in front of him hasn't even warmed up yet. He thought the safest thing would be to give up for some time.

- Enough. Talking's the thing you're good at, young one. So, we're all set or what?

- Not yet.

IRQ looked at Julia bringing him a small box. The woman gave him quite big device looking like a fusion of a mobile phone and a watch. She was wearing an identical one and so was the boy on the photo.

- You can't go without needed equipment. That's a digivice, Delta Plus model. - As if to prove her words right, a „Δ+" symbol appeared on the upper screen. The teenager took the device from Julia and put it on his right wrist. He thought he saw the housing shine and turn purple for a split second but he ignored it. He pressed a button on the outer side of the device. It opened, showing interior screen and a "qwerty" keyboard, as Julia's digivice did during a slideshow. It really looked like some smartphones. The one thing it lacked... was a guide.

- And what is that thing for? How does it work? Will it blend?

- Imagine a computer so miniaturized it can be worn as a watch. Add the limited ability of controlling the digimon linked to it. In given example - Motimon we linked with the device shortly before your arrival.

- What do you mean by controlling him? Can I make him shut up? - IRQ leered at the digimon. He repaid by trying to nail the tamer to the wall with his look.

- It's not that easy. - Boy's words seemingly amused Julia. - You can boost him with different kinds of support plugins, perform controlled evolution… Basically you can do anything that will make him more powerful in a fight and give him new abilities. Activating it is intuitional. When you wear it it's synchronized with both the digimon and you so no matter how you put the command, it will do exactly what you want. This device is moronproof.

- Good to hear I'm not gonna screw this one. Anything else?

- I don't think so. You can go now. - Julia turned away from IRQ and started to read a message displayed on her digivice. The boy looked at Motimon, but he just shrugged the things that were supposed to be his shoulders. ChaosGallantmon sighed, then started to talk in a loud voice.

- My beloved lady, pardon my persistence, yet I suppose you have forgotten about something.

The woman reacted immediately. She was far more embarrassed than she should.

- You are right, I'm sorry. I have been having too much work recently. I'm kinda getting lost. Behind the door - Julia gave sign to his partner. He pointed towards the exit, which caused the door to open - Take the ladder downstairs, go through the next room and another ladder down. You'll get to the entrance corridor. There is a teleporter at the end. The destination has been already programmed, it'll take you to the jump point. You will find the rest of your team there. Any additional information will be given to you by Sunshine representative. Thank you, meeting's over.

- Something's just not right… - said IRQ while walking with Motimon (or actually walking with Motimon slowly levitating) towards light green, shiny square on the floor, identified as the teleporter. - Don't you think Julia started to behave strange before letting us go?

- Maybe a little bit… But even if so, we shouldn't care. Whatever happens is not our thing. And it's for sure not yours since you're going anyway. Let's just do it and have a nice trip. - Digimon was skeptic and showing dislike towards the human accompanying him. IRQ didn't find it strange. He gave him reasons after all. Plus he didn't like the digimon either. And Motimon was right, he shouldn't care about something not related to him in any way. He would change his mind though if he heard the conversation held in the room he just left.

- Julia, are you sure this is a good idea?

- No. But I doubt we have a choice.

- Your doubt cannot be my assurance. You know well things do not always happen in a way we would like them to.

- So you think he can choose to stay?

- I do not know. In my humble opinion he will not. Yet it is better to be safe than sorry.

- Stop with the morals. Glare has one of these. Locked and with no tamer. Do you know what advantage he gains because of that?

- Yes, I am aware. But what if you happen to be wrong?

- We'll see about that. You know why he didn't want to come back. And the devices often choose this kind of people with similar past experience.

- That is not a rule.

- But the digimon is a rule. Don't you think it's an interesting coincidence it was the only species available?

- The coincidences as such do not exist.

- Do you believe in destiny then?

- My dear, you do not live in this world as long as I do. I shall answer you then. Here one do not have to believe. It exists and it is a stated fact.

- Exactly. We just have to bend it a little to get what we need… - Julia used her digivice to open the portal big enough for ChaosGallantmon to walk through. Then she entered it.

- We just have to be careful around Glare. He can't learn it. It could even start a war - she said waiting for her partner to follow her.

- I doubt. After such a big number of wars that brought Union to the edge of destabilization he would not start another one over making our influences equal.

- Maybe. Only one thing is sure though. After this mission ends, nothing will be the same again…

IRQ looked at the jump point he has just arrived at. The place was similar to any given train station - provided any given train station had been built on a flying platform two or three hundred feet above the ground. Speaking of "platforms", there were a little more than a dozen of them on the point and each consisted of around ten teleporters. Most of them was serviced by weird robots with glass bulbs on their heads - Out of curiosity IRQ pointed his digivice towards one and scanned it and discovered they're digimon named Datamon. He also learned they are ULT/MAC/VIR, whatever that was supposed to mean. Not that it was any important or interesting to him but he was really bored and the digivice stayed persistent in not allowing him to access the Internet and probably had no games installed. So he scanned everything on the platforms that moved, gathering data. He noticed moving the scanner in front of some weird beasts was much more fascinating than it should. He started to regret there is no such thing as a Pokedex for digimon, as he'd already have a whole bunch of entries.

- Motimon, ITR/MUT/VAC… Dinohumon, CHM/DRA/DAT… Matadormon, ULT/DRK/VIR… Babamon, MEG/HOL/VAC… Terriermon ROK/BST/VAC… TigerVespamon, MEG/INS/VIR… Gigimon… - he looked at the last entry. Digimon was similar to a headless lizard. It had smooth, cylindrical, dark red body with a short, thick tail covered in black scales. Under the body it had four regressed legs with no trace of toes or claws. Despite lacking a head it had a face located in front of its body. It consisted of big, yellow eyes not really reptilian in look, a small nose and a wide mouth with some sharp teeth visible. Exactly same digimon stood next to him, pulling the leg of his trousers.

- Hello there, little one. Are you lost? Looking for someone?

- Well, yes. - That certainly wasn't the lizard's voice. Motimon bumped his tamer's arm pointing at the human walking towards them. It was a boy two or three years younger than IRQ, wearing dark gray jeans and a shirt of similar color. On top of that he wore a bright yellow sleeveless jacket with a Sunshine logo. He also had a red cravat around the neck. IRQ looked at his face. He was as bored as him, seemingly waiting for anything to happen. He got a blue earring in his left ear and short blond hair boy probably wanted to grow into full-length spikes.

- Name's Raphael. Raph if you prefer and Develor if you want to use nickname. And this - he pointed at the lizard - is my partner, Gigimon, as you probably read. You must be… what was the name again… Weird nick in all caps starting with I…

- IRQ. Yep, that's me. And the pink blob over here - he dodged not to get hit with foam again - is my partner, Motimon. Don't pay attention to this, it's our normal behavior. Rescue mission?

- Rescue mission… - Raphael sighed as he started to search for something. „How about now?" he murmured to himself.

- Hmm… Weren't there supposed to be three of us?

- Exactly. I've heard about a neutral guy giving out our descriptions here some time ago. That's all I know. Now I can't find him anywhere.

- That's not important. I have found you. - Both tamers turned rapidly. There was a black - haired teenager, probably IRQ's peer, standing behind them. He was wearing a black T-shirt with some purple markings and navy blue trousers. The weird thing was that platform had been nearly completely empty few seconds before and there were no places to hide. The riddle however was solved when another digimon appeared alongside the newcomer. It could be described as the weirdest owl IRQ had ever seen - beginning of a height of more than three feet, then adding wings more similar to arms with three prehensile claws each, feather pattern resembling a pale purple vest or red mask worn around eyes. That and two shuriken the digimon held between the claws of his right wing

- Great, a ninja owl is everything we needed… - IRQ hissed, checking its data. - Falcomon, ROK/BRD/VAC.

- You're the Neutrum one? - Raph tried to be specific and straightforward.

- Yep. Thorin, but if you have to talk to me - just call me „boss". That clear?

- Nope. That wrong. Who made you the leader? As far as I know since it's all about MY teammate, I AM supposed to be one!

- Awesome. I can see that red plushie of yours defending us. You may be from the right team, but MY digimon is the only one strong enough to actually do anything. I'm taking up leadership because of practical reasons. Problem, officer?

- Yes, problem! You know what's Union going to do when they learn about that?

- Nah, nope. And what COULD they do to me? I'm not one of them, y'know. - Falcomon stood behind Thorin, seemingly unknowingly playing with his shuriken. Gigimon on the other hand jumped forward, hissing and showing his teeth. Both tamers looked at IRQ, waiting for him to react. They all remained silent for a long while. Then IRQ snapped.

- You know what? I could start fighting with you, too. After all it's MY brother and I am the one caring, not you. I could just stand here and watch you two jumping to each other's throat. But I won't. I don't give a crap about who's the leader, provided anyone is. If you can't decide - I'm going to become one and believe me, with my experience and my digimon's strength our estimated life length would be around fifteen minutes. If we were lucky. So decide together while I'll be waiting with Motimon near the teleport, okay?

The silence was the only reply. That meant he got to them. He didn't have any experience in leading rescue missions, but discussing was much different. He needed to learn if he wanted to coexist with his brother. So the only thing left was…

- Okay. I get it, you're right. Thorin's stronger and he knows what he's doing. Union doesn't have to know.

- Glad we understood each other.

- So what now? - asked IRQ - are we free to go or is there anything else that requires government's intervention? - He didn't have to add that. Yet he felt the journey would be long and his companions as tiring as his partner. He could allow himself to at least a little cynical sarcasm.

- We're one 'mon short. You know, Agumon. Your bro's partner.

IRQ got stunned. Agumon… Yes, that was how his brother's digimon, resembling a small orange - scaled dinosaur was named. That was probably the only resident of the Digital World IRQ could put up with for more than few minutes. Calm and curious, treating fights like a hobby, not a way of life - ideal complement of a impatient hothead and brilliant strategist he had for a partner. Were it not for the tactical abilities of the tamer and the digimon's personality they would be just like protagonists of one of these dumb anime series… Data Squad or something. He knew something was wrong the moment heard about it. Tamer is missing… and digimon not? Why didn't he know? Why didn't Julia tell him?

- What do you… Why… - the boy couldn't think of anything. Thing he just learned literally took him down. Even Motimon was sincerely scared.

- Everything alright? - he asked.

- NO! Nothing's alright! My brother's gone missing and I've just learned his guardian and caretaker came back here alone! And I know it because of a random conversation, not from a leader that should have told me! Do you realize what it could mean? And coming to think, why won't Agumon tell everybody what's going on instead of letting the leaders do a three - noob - show?

- The reason is simple.

IRQ turned back again to see digimon talking to him. He didn't have to though. He knew the voice.

- Hi, Agumon.

- Hello. Too bad we meet again under the circumstances like these but I hope you understand my reasons.

- I do… I just don't get why. What's the "simple reason" you mentioned?

- Somebody made sure I won't be leading anyone directly to my tamer. Part of my memory with all of the information regarding my last fight and the kidnapping has been deleted. Everything I remember is the last place we visited: Limit Valley. Or, to be precise, the cliffs surrounding it.

- Alrightey then. Off we go. Objections, anyone? - Nobody had one so Thorin gave the teleporter coordinates to one of the Datamon. After a while a team of three human beings and four digimon moved on to start searching. Nobody noticed a small, dark blue sphere with a diameter of just few inches following them…

====================================/

Well, might as well post the second chapter already. Still slow now. The action – and I mean it – starts the next chapter. Don't miss chapter 3: The identity. We're going to learn a bit about the rescue team members and some other interesting characters – including the Data Thief given in the tome's name. Nothing is as it seems and if it is – it will change immediately. And there is one Nick Cage reference.

But let's not give too much spoilers. About the text itself? What I want to explain now is the naming issue when it comes to digimon. Don't expect seeing only English versions of the names or only original ones. They're based on my opinion – which I find better is the one you see the most often. Thus we're gonna have, for example, MegaKabuterimon instead of AtlurKabuterimon, Salamon/Gatomon instead of Plotmon/Tailmon, Dagomon instead of Dragomon, etc. Of course some digimon will use both Japanese and English names interchangeably, for instance Omnimon/Omegamon or Gallantmon/Dukemon. Also, expect some variations – for example (minor spoiler alert) after writing a pretty lengthy part starring a Kyuubimon (and I mean few chapters and more than a hundred of pages) I realized there's no double "u" and it should be named "Kyubimon", yet I got used to this spelling and found it too hard to switch. So I left it unfixed. I sincerely hope that kind of spelling changes are acceptable.

I think I was supposed to comment on something else here, but I just can't remember what would that be. Oh well. I'll either modify this one or add a line or two to the next chapter's commentary.

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


	3. The identity

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 3. Identity.**_

- Are we there yet?

- No.

- Are we there yet?

- No.

- Are we there yet?

- NO!

Tamers have been exploring the Limit Valley for over an hour. Whatever IRQ thought of Digital World, he had to admit one thing - it had some amazing views. The valley itself resembled more a really wide canyon, surrounded by massive rocks with broad plateaus on top. The rocks the formation consisted of came in a palette of different colors - beginning with shades so light that nearly white, coming to deep greys and brightest yellows, reds and browns. The plateaus were connected by a bridge system - mostly common hanging ones made of wood of the kind that always breaks in the movies when the main character is trying to cross a bottomless pit, but seemingly much more durable. However few of them, located on the main tracks were made of stone and metal and could be described as the masterpieces of an architectonic art. The effect was somewhat diminished by processor systems or strange electronic accessories but it was still breathtaking. The Great Canyon of Colorado could hide in shame. Unluckily, none of the crew members could watch it for more than mere seconds.

- Welcome to the Limit Valley - said Thorin as soon as they left the portal - and since we have no time for fooling around, can we please just go? - then he left, giving nobody time to react. IRQ, Develor and the digimon just shrugged their shoulders and started to follow him. Fifteen minutes passed and then Motimon found out a new way of entertainment.

- Are we there yet?

- No.

- Are we?

- NO.

- How about now?

- NO!

- And now?

- Motimon…

- Yeah?

- Do you know that feel when somebody sticks a pencil in your eyehole?

- I wish I knew. Unfortunately, It won't work.

- Why is that?

- I have no eyeholes.

- You can't not have! You have to have!

- But I don't.

- You do.

- No I don't. I'm a balloon. That means I have no bones. That includes cranium. And with no skull I can't have holes in it. Thus no eyeholes. Problem? - IRQ opened his mouth just to close it again. That was an awesome opportunity to finish him off with a razor - sharp retort. Too bad he couldn't think of any.

- He won - Falcomon added after listening to the discussion for some time, breaking both the silence and IRQ's mood

- See? See? What now, tough guy? You thought you were smart but you're just ammphm mhm huddh - a flying shoe interrupted Motimon's monologue.

- I don't know where you took the boot from and, to be honest, I don't want to. - Raphael with a sunbathing Gigimon on his shoulder came closer to IRQ, looking at the pink digimon trying to put out an old wellington stuck in his mouth.

- You wouldn't believe what kind of weird things I sometimes find in my pockets - summed up IRQ ending the conversation. Motimon managed to get rid of the shoe but after the looks he received after the first „Are we there yet?" he decided not to play it any more.

Energetical marching through the rocks and crossing a bridge from time to time took most of the next few hours. Everyone started to get tired - especially those walking on their own. Gigimon and Motimon, using their tamers' shoulders (the latter much to IRQ's dismay) weren't the ones to complain. The first one to snap this time was Raph.

- Are we there yet?

- Shut it already, hogs - replied Thorin in extremely friendly way while leading the group with Agumon - we'll be there when we get there. End of thread. No breaaAAAAKS!

Falcomon dashed forward, catching the shoulder part of the boy's shirt. Luckily he did it before Thorin had fallen down from a small rock he had just entered. There was no way out save for the one tamers were using.

- Agumon? I thought you knew what you were doing… - said the neutral tamer reproachfully as he sat on the rock safely. Yet he didn't show his superiority towards the lizard as he tried to when it came to the other humans and digimon.

- Because I know… I am a hundred percent sure I walked this way on that day - and that he was with me then. But now…

- ...There is no path here - Thorin interrupted him. He looked disappointed. - We have to go back... - he added after a short silence.

- But... It must be here! I swear I remember this path! - Agumon was devastated. IRQ knew what he felt, but couldn't help him anyway. He just started to look around, admiring rock formations... microchips sticking out of them... processors... bizarre computers...

- Somebody could have used all this stuff on the walls to remodel the valley. What are the odds? - he asked, surprising everyone including himself. Both tamers just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Digimon however seemed to be more curious than surprised. Thorin was the first one to reply.

- Are you already completely...

- That's a nice theory - Falcomon replied before his partner formed his own theory about IRQ - just complicated in execution.

- But not impossible. We started that mission to do some research on anomalies here. It's entirely possible...

- ...for the anomalies source to be powerful enough to interfere in the geoinformatic structure. Nice job, Brainiac - Agumon was interrupted by Motimon - And that would mean...

- There is something here desperate enough to kidnap people to prevent them from finding out and powerful enough to change biogeoconformation while modifying digimon's memories. Is it just me or is something bigger happening in here? - Gigimon finished, saying anything for the first time. His voice was high - pitched, yet somewhat throaty. After he had ended his sentence everyone looked back at IRQ.

- Well, dunno. They're the natives after all - the teenager replied - We just have to look for another path... Agumon, if it was still here, which way would it lead?

- More or less that way. - The lizard showed the direction - If we do it right, we'll have to go just about a thousand feet back and...

- And that's where you are wrong. None of you will leave this rock.

Everybody turned around to see where the voice came from... just to see some empty space with no critter that could have said anything.

- Come on, what now? Mass hyste- - IRQ started but stopped again when he turned towards the other tamers and placed his eyes on Thorin. The neutral tamer was white as sheet and shivering. The source of the voice noticed that, too.

- Oh my. Thorie remembers me. So moving. - In the middle of the path, about three feet above the ground some blue sparks appeared. They surrounded a small, dark blue sphere with no more than an inch in diameter. The mysterious voice definitely came from it. The sparks shined for a few seconds and entered the sphere, making it grow. In less than a second it raised it size more than a dozen times, making some details of its structure, like short arms and legs, face on the front side and a small yellow lightning on the forehead, visible. The most characteristic part however were the big, round, red eyes. One could easily learn, that the digimon - as IRQ quickly understood that thing can be nothing else - is incredibly cunning and mischievous. However the most recognizable trait was the thirst for revenge. The being's eyes were burning with anger and thirst for someone's blood. And, judging by what the digimon said, the "someone" was none other than Thorin. Neutral tamer quickly shook it off though and stepped forward.

- What do you want? - he asked emotionlessly.

- As if it weren't obvious...

- The same thing? After all this time?

- Always. What else would I cross half the continent for?

- We will settle this like civilized men... or mon. But not now.

- But of course now. You're not gonna get away this time.

- Yes I am. Rescuer's immunity. Even you have to respect it.

- That's it. I don't. - Thorin leaned forward, visibly nervous.

- What? - he shouted. His left hand moved towards the digivice, probably unconsciously. Falcomon noticed the gesture and started preparing to attack.

- You do realize that if you attack a rescuer you will have whole Union after your neck? Plus Neutrum because it's their man? I won't even mention free digimon supporting the convention... - Raphael tried to join the conversation.

- Shut your face. That's none of your business. How should I put it... My back is strong enough for me not to care about the neck.

- Save for the fact you have no back. Neither the neck - added Motimon, expecting everybody to laugh. He was wrong.

- You think shitty anatomical details are important? Now this will make you sad. They aren't. What's important here is that the person who pulled me out of a morgue does not want any tamers here. And I want one tamer. In an undefined number of pieces. You two can just take the cattle and come back to your precious Union. Tell them it would be better for all of us if humans didn't appear here anymore. We cool?

- You high or what? Falcomon, let's get the party started! Evolve! Diatrymon! - after Thorin's shout, the owl jumped straight onto the opponent. Digimon was covered by a bright light.

- Falcomon digivolve to... Diatrymo... - The light faded before digimon finished the sentence, showing extremely puzzled Falcomon on the ground. At the same time Thorin's digivice started to beep loudly.

- What's up with this shit? - Thorin cried desperately, as he was knocking on the screen trying to make the device work. The only thing he achieved though was a voice message from the lower part.

- "Digivice disabled. Proceeding updates" - everybody heard. Newcomer digimon just laughed.

- Perfect timing as usual. Now, let's get back to...

The rescue team never learned what they were going to get back to. The reason was another perfect timing - this time of Falcomon's talon attack. Using the commotion IRQ caught foe's data - Thunderballmon, CHM/MUT/DAT. One glance at the digivice was however enough for him to miss the whole fight. When he looked at the battlefield again, Falcomon was lying bruised a few feet in front of Thorin. The tamer gritted his teeth so hard it seemed he'd crush them but he said nothing. As opposed to Thunderballmon.

- So what now, Thorie? Not useful anymore - Let's trash it! Just like every single di...

- SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

- Oh my. There goes the weak point. Or maybe just nobody knows about your heroic deeds? - Thunderballmon would probably continue but Raph interrupted him by throwing a rock at him.

- Y'know what? Thor's right. Shut it. Just shut up already. Nobody cares what happened before and why you hate him. NOW we have a job to do and you happen to be in our way.

- You weren't listening - the digimon replied quickly, vanishing into thin air. Split second later he appeared next to Raphael's stomach and punched him. The tamer of Sunshine went flying backwards nearly bending in half because of the hit. - What happens in these canyons is not humans' thing. Get out. You don't have a worthy opponent for me anyway.

- Think we've done already? FIRECRACKER SMOKESCREEN!

Nobody knew Falcomon had enough time to stand up, let alone preparing the attack. Thick, dark gray smoke immediately reduced visibility. Thunderballmon's swearing however was easily heard. IRQ felt Motimon, who had no intention of getting lost, landing on his shoulder. Moment later somebody pulled his second shoulder, covering his mouth at the same time. When he got pulled out of the smokescreen, he realised the one that did this was Thorin. Neutral tamer asked him to remain silent with a gesture and showed him a path leading out of the plateau. Raphael, held by Agumon and Falcomon, was already standing here. When he saw IRQ he smiled and showed him thumb pointed upwards. Then he caught his stomach with a silent moan. Gigimon was walking in circles nervously a few steps behind them.

- Go help them. Replace Agumon and get outta here. As fast as you can. I can do it but not without the dragon's help. Leader's order, no questioning - said Thorin quietly, nearly whispering. IRQ decided he didn't really want to question him.

- Just don't do anything stupid - he just said as he allowed Raph to get a hold on his shoulder, letting Agumon go.

- Nothing more stupid than usual you wanted to say - he heard in response. He looked at Thorin. Tamer of Neutrum just smiled. - Been there, done that. But you should go, it's gonna get hot in here.

IRQ and Develor nodded and started to walk away as fast as Raphael's condition allowed them to. They managed to go merely a thousand feet away when they heard an explosion.

Thorin was standing in front of the cloud his partner created, waiting for the digimon inside to stop shouting.

- I will find you! You will see! They'll have to bury you in a can!

- How many times have I heard this already...

- Every time you killed one of them, right?

- Be quiet. You know nothing about it.

- Oh, I do.

- Most of them didn't die because of me.

- Oh yeah? Then whose fault it was?

- ...yours.

Thunderballmon upon hearing these words stopped screaming. Thorin decided to use the opportunity. He continued.

- You were the only one to die of my hand. The others were all killed by you. Never directly of course. Always in a way that made it look like my fault. Always in a way that made sure the Union knew. always in a way that left nothing even to bury from the victim.

- Who are you trying to deceive?

- No. The question is who YOU are deceiving and why.

- You don't have to know. I want but one thing. Your death. I'd make a deal with a Demon Lord to achieve that... And boy, wasn't I close.

- Pure desperation.

- Maybe but it's the end result that matters.

- And now it's getting interesting. You see - there are three of us here. Three desperate guys. And there could be only one.

- That's not really optimistic. You see - there are two of you, whoever you're talking about. I'm here alone. Rest is just plain mathematics.

- I've never liked maths. Agumon?

The lizard, who remained silent until now, stepped forward. He clearly wasn't convinced. He looked at Thorin with a question in his eyes but the tamer only nodded. Digimon sighed and took in a deep breath.

- Pepper Breath!

A small firebolt dashed towards the cloud. The smoke caught the flames right away. In a split second an explosion occurred causing the rock platform to fall down. Thorin and Agumon however were already far away.

- Okay. Officially I'm not a desperate guy anymore. You're the one left. Now we can take care of your problem... - the former said as they were slowly approaching the rest of their team.

- Thorin! You're all right! - Falcomon didn't try to hide his deep relief when he saw both his tamer and Agumon walking towards them while rocks behind them were collapsing. IRQ noticed however that Thorin is much more reserved. So did Motimon.

- Is it me or is he treating Falcomon worse than we do each other?

- Shut up hog.

- Love you too.

- No, you don't.

- How'd you know?

- Inborn slickness. But never mind, you may be right. Just don't talk so loudly.

Motimon looked at the neutral couple once again and nodded. That was probably none of their business. Raphael though had a different opinion on the matter.

- Thorin, everybody's happy that you got rid of your problem, blew it up, came back with an explosion background as if you were Nick Cage, like a boss, et cetera. But would you be so kind to tell us what the hell's going on here?

- I would be. But I won't be. I can't tell you. It's too personal.

- Welp, it would be hard for anything to be more personal than a criminal backstory...

Everyone turned around right away to see Thunderballmon coming from behind the rock bend. He was a little burned and there was smoke coming out of him but he looked pretty well for something that survived explosion followed by a rockalanche. Thorin's face went pale.

- But... B-but I killed you! - he moaned.

- Indeed. A long time ago. And now you didn't. Rookie? Against a champion? Even with the special effects this will lead you nowhere...

A brutal impact interrupted the digimon again. This time however it was Agumon's fireball. Thunderballmon didn't seem impressed though.

- Right. I see he bought you already. What did he promise? Help I suppose? Screw that. I'll talk to the right person, maybe he'll agree to let the boy out. Why would you help him when his own part... ugh!

- I'll gladly hear what is wrong with his own partner... - Falcomon hissed, as he nailed his opponent to the ground with the talons. Thunderballmon's only reaction was diminishing to the size of couple inches again - enabling him to escape easily, grow again and attack from behind, giving Falcomon no time to react.

- Give up already. I've worked through all of your strategies. In both your evolutionary forms, even if you can't become a Diatrymon now. Why would you work so hard for a tamer who doesn't care about you?

- Falcomon! Don't listen to him! - Thorin screamed with insecurity in his voice. Falcomon didn't want to do that anyway though.

- You want to fool me so that I would not fight you? Not a chance! Ninja Blade! - he roared throwing a dozen shurikens towards the opponent. He however dodged them all, performing his own attack.

- Powerful Punch - he said calmly while punching Falcomon in the stomach as he punched Raphael before. He was clearly uninterested in the fight - he dodged Falcomon's attacks and made his own moves as if he didn't care, not focusing on the duel at all. Still, he had no difficulties in winning. At last he suspended in the air and blocked Falcomon's claw attack with a loud sigh.

- Seven digimon in Darkmoon alone. That's how many died because that bastard chose them as his partners. Starting with me of course. He could take interest. He could ask leads and resurrect me. But what for? For a bunch of data in a digital dimension? How's THAT supposed to have feelings?

IRQ slowly started to understand. "Just a game" syndrome... He watched three episodes of the anime and still was aware it can't end well. He remembered just too much of the Digimon Emperor. Meanwhile Falcomon tried to defend himself against being nailed to the ground by Thunderballmon as he did a while ago. Thunderballmon just continued his speech.

- At last he got expelled from Darkmoon, so he went to Sunshine. They must have been complete morons to let him in. But they were also more patient. He went flying after deleting nine of them. Of course all sixteen were never heard from again. All but me.

Falcomon stopped attacking. He just listened in disbelief.

- And then he stole a digimon egg and a digivice from Sunshine warehouse and escaped with a bounty on his head for this glorious deed. Neutrum welcomed him with open arms. Does the defendant want to add anything? - Thunderballmon finished, turning to Thorin.

- One thing. I didn't kill them. You did. For some sick revenge you destroyed every single one of them and stole their data. So that they wouldn't by any chance come back and proclaim you guilty.

- That's a nice theory. Unfortunately, the dead can't talk. I'm the only one who can confirm or deny that. And so I deny. You're a monster unable to trust your own digimon because you consider them dead the very moment you become partners!

- And you're the creator of that monster. You and you alone. Because of one accident that came when I had no idea what was going on in this world. You want to end this - end it here and now. Just leave them all out of this. They're just pawns you placed here. Especially Falcomon. Let them go.

Thunderballmon sighed.

- Are you trying to be a good guy sacrificing his life in a heroic act now? Or just "a great redemption of an antihero who's just misguided" scene? Stop the sloppy monologue. I'm not buying it...

Shuriken flew less than half an inch from his face. Everyone turned around to see where it came from. They saw Falcomon ready to throw another one. His expression made it clear he missed on purpose. And he surely had no intention of doing it again.

- But I am. Pawn is still eager to fight... - he replied and jumped at Thunderballmon. He easily dodged.

- So be it - was his only answer. Then the hell has begun.

Falcomon fought as if he had gone completely insane. He attacked umpteen times during every single second, mainly with his claws and talons but every once in a while he threw a shuriken or created a immediately disappearing smokescreen. Most of the attacks have been dodged or blocked; the ones who actually hit the target didn't deal much damage.

- Are you done yet? - Thunderballmon asked eventually. One second in which the question was asked was more than enough for his opponent. Falcomon kicked him few meters away and, giving him no time to react, created a much more durable smokescreen.

- I'm still warming up - he hissed, flying towards the smoke. Claws on the edges of his wings started to glow with a faint light. - FALCO RUSH!

Falcomon flew inside the cloud with a lightning speed, making it disperse in a second. Thanks to it his team could clearly see a cut through Thunderballmon he made leaving a shining track behind. Spherical digimon fell on the ground face down. Falcomon landed slowly with a loud sigh.

Relief quickly changed into horror though, as a high voltage ball of electricity hit him. Falcomon fell down letting out a loud cry. Thunderballmon lying down nearby cackled maliciously.

- I'd ask if you are done yet - He started, slowly standing up - but I can see you are. And what was that for? I told you. I got all your strategies. Leave this deviant here and be on your way. We may even send you that brat. But no, same reaction.

Thorin sighed. This wasn't however a sigh of grief or despair. Rather a sign of giving up, agreeing for the inevitable. IRQ noticed it easily... as he noticed that so did Falcomon. The latter however reacted. The team watched in complete silence Falcomon standing up and staggering slowly towards Thunderballmon.

- Maybe I cannot win. Maybe he does not care. But I will tell you: I DO. This is my tamer. I promised him my loyalty. And when it comes to loyalty a ninja will always keep his promise.

IRQ suddenly remembered ChaosGallantmon's words about an oath he made to Julia. Thunderballmon looked as if he had a lot of fun.

- Truly. Another honorable companion. You wouldn't believe how full the cemeteries are of the likes of you...

- Two more will make no difference then. Am I right, Thor? - Falcomon turned around and smiled to Thorin. The tamer just wiped his eyes.

- Sorry, I got something in my eye... - he murmured and then he showed Falcomon thumbs up on his right hand. That's when his digivice started to shine with a clear blue light. - That's a new one... - he whispered watching a pillar of light of about three feet in height coming from the screen. There was a Y-shaped, greyish-blue item inside. Between three lines there was a white chip with a symbol colored like the rest of the device. IRQ couldn't see the details but it looked like two F letters drawn back to back with three horizontal lines each.

- Hussar's Wings... - he said to himself. A second later he started to wonder where had the name come from and why he was sure that was how the symbol was called. He didn't find the answer.

- What are you mumbling up there? - Motimon asked but IRQ shushed him and told him to watch with one gesture. In a short while the light disappeared. Thunderballmon laughed.

- Ah yes, the digivice inside the digivice. What's that? A digiception? Oh well, never mind. Somehow you unlocked a Virtual Y-Vice. That means your digivice's series is Delta Primal instead of Delta Plus. That means I'll be getting a positive note from my boss for delivering it. And finally that means you're not outta here alive. - Digimon rushed towards Thorin, creating an energy ball in front of him. He was, however, quickly blocked by Falcomon, who looked as if some of his energy came back.

- Not so fast. Digivice is active again. We have not finished yet.

- You're dumb. What did I tell you?

- I think I will try anyway. Thorin?

- Sure thing. - Tamer held his right arm in front of him, pointing the digivice upwards. There was a letter Y-shaped device on it, identical to the one floating inside the light pillar a while back. One short gesture and the device produced three sapphire-colored light beams moving towards the fingers and then joining between the thumb, the index finger and the middle finger. The light faded and Thorin was shown holding the Y-Vice.

- Initiate! - he shouted - DIGIVOLUTION!

Y-Vice produced an energy stream shaped like a line made of parallel circles. They all entered Falcomon's body, causing him to burst into light.

- FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

Digimon grew changing his shape. His legs and neck became much longer while his wings escalated and so did his tail. Around the bird's body, still glowing, multicolored data pieces started to appear. After flowing freely for a while they attached themselves to the digimon's body. Firstly, they created skin on his legs, showing fierce talons, much bigger than Falcomon's, as well as strange, sock-like ninja style shin pads colored purple. Then, data sticking itself to the body created a purple trunk, tail looking like a brush made of orange feathers and yellowish-golden wings with orange feathers on the edges. When the long, featherless neck got covered by data, some information pieces gathered around, making a yellow scarf. In the end data created a yellow head together with a dark purple headband holding some orange feathers resembling human hair, as well as mighty, hook-shaped beak. The whole change happened in less than two seconds.

- ...PECKMON.

Thunderballmon stepped back. Were it not for his blue skin, he would become pale.

- But how... Peckmon...? - he just managed to say.

- I do have a feeling you will have to improvise... - a newly created digimon said with a vicious smile. His voice was higher-pitched and more melodic than Falcomon's.

- Maybe... But I still have an advantage.

- We will see about that.

IRQ used the moment digimon took to talk to scan Peckmon. The result was CHM/BRD/VAC. Only first part changed. IRQ deduced it must be the evolutionary level.

- Coming to think of... ROK and CHM and before they were called rookie and champion... Appears legitimate - he thought while watching the fight that was now taking place mid-air. The roles were reversed. This time Thunderballmon was the one attacking, Peckmon just dodged them. As IRQ noticed, the flying ostrich ("Did I just notice I'm glaring at a flying ostrich that was an owl a minute ago? There is something wrong with me... Let's finish this, I wanna go home.") was much faster than the little blue ball he fought. And visibly bored by constant dodging.

- That would be enough - he said, lowering his head - Thousand Beak!

The show was spectacular. Peckmon moved his neck so fast he seemed to have multiple heads. None of the hits missed and only a small fraction got blocked. Attack lasted for a longer while, as if digimon really tried to peck his opponent a thousand times. When he finished, Thunderballmon fell on the ground. This time however he wasn't going to get up. Peckmon landed.

- You gave me a chance to escape. I appreciate it. I will allow you to do the same. If you promise you will pursue my tamer never more.

- I...I won't...

- All settled then. - Peckmon turned to Thorin. He was trying to say something but he froze with opened beak. His body started to spark.

- Of course I won't pursue him! There will just be no "him" to pursue! And I want to see you stopping me while paralyzed, you overgrown turkey! - Thunderballmon suddenly appeared in front of Thorin. Turning his back to Peckmon.

- Watch it then. - Spherical digimon's body was covered by a shadow. He didn't have to look around to know something big was behind him. The worst part was that he also knew what it was.

- You'll never get me! I'm too fast for you! - Thunderballmon was suddenly replaced by few dark blue blurs. He managed to escape a couple dozens of feet above the group of people and digimon waiting for an opportunity to attack when he realized one of them is missing...

- That is what you think - Peckmon said calmly from somewhere behind his back. Thunderballmon turned around ready to charge and in the very second his body was sliced by uncounted throwing knives.

- ...Kunai Wing - the ostrich said looking at his opponent becoming more of a blur himself. He didn't lose his coolness for a single moment. Both digimon hanged in mid-air for a while more before landing. Before Thunderballmon touched the ground the only thing left from him was a bunch of data scraps similar to colorful flying pixels which dispersed immediately. Thorin smiled and sighed with a relief he didn't even try hide.

Fifteen minutes later Agumon found a path leading to the route he used before. Peckmon, asked by Thorin to stay in evolved form, closed the procession. The tamer himself was talking with IRQ.

- ...So this is just a programming issue?

- Yes. Did you notice the formula isn't even grammatically correct? "Digivolve" instead of "digivolves" or "is digivolving".

- I didn't pay attention... Same goes for names?

- More or less. In most cases digimon has to call the attack in English or Japanese to perform it. More languages can be added but it requires additional work.

- Do they all speak English?

- Not really. Unless one has an intention in speaking one particular language, everybody hears the language they consider native... - Agumon leading the group suddenly stopped.

- Something wrong? - Raph asked.

- We're not going any further - the dragon said pointing at the shapeless, green and purple mass bubbling in front of him.

In the most inaccessible part of the Digital World, known as the Shadow Zone, only the digimon fully associated with darkness could live. That didn't mark the place as the lair of evil - most inhabitants were just nocturnal creatures, weakened or even hurt by the sunrays. Digimon of darkness had wonderful living conditions here, as the solar light couldn't even reach the ground here. Even at noon, with the sun in zenith, the duskiness was omnipresent and the star itself could be seen no better than the moon on a cloudy night. That didn't mean however there were no evil digimon here, especially provided the Union - even the Night Crows, considering the darkness to be one of their domains - had no control over this wild, unexplored land. It was obvious that low creatures trying to escape the law tried to seek cover in here. Native habitants didn't care as long as the newcomers didn't interrupt them.

Another thing was a castle made o black rock that suddenly appeared out of nowhere on one night. Nobody knew who had built it, how and who for. It just stood as it was erected. Many digimon tried to learn what's inside. None succeeded. The luckier ones didn't manage to get past perfectly black walls that did not reflect a single photon. The less lucky ones did. None of them has been ever heard of again. The inside was quite decently informed on the matters of the outside though. Even on the details like seemingly mundane and unimportant rescue mission in Limit Valley. And when Thunderballmon was defeated a wild roar sounded through the building. Creature that emitted it started to cross empty corridors in an angry manner. Impenetrable darkness left only its glowing yellow eyes visible. It's silhouette was fairly human-shaped, yet more than a hundred feet tall. From time to time when the glow coming from its eyes met its body a short shine could be seen making it clear the digimon is covered in some sort of irregular armor. The creature was truly enraged. In the end, after marching for a couple of minutes, it found what it was looking for. Digimon's eyes glanced at a small silhouette, much more similar to human being, including size. Newcomer seemed small compared with the armored titan as it was just a little higher than seven feet. Its eyes shone with a green light.

- Your failure was heard in our whole castle - the smaller digimon said disappointed. Its voice was melodic and high-pitched.

- I have been training this unit to be a perfect punisher for months. He nearly made it to the ultimate. - Bigger digimon's voice was lower and deeper. It was followed by an echo as if its mouth was covered by a helmet.

- That's still not enough. Our ally might resurrect him.

- No need for that. It was just a pawn.

- You treat your underlings badly.

- Why shouldn't I? They mean nothing to me.

- Bad attitude. That kind of treatment may result in a mutiny. Even if they won't interrupt us, they could aid the Union. That would be troublesome. If they know they're not just a mere pawns - they stay loyal and are troublesome but to ones that oppose us. Besides, no matter how you look at it, he was not so useless after all.

- So he proved the theory to be correct?

- Indeed. The creation of ours has been already sent there.

- I do not approve the purpose you are using him for.

- And I do not care. Besides you will change your mind when you see the result.

- Maybe. I just have to tell...

- I will tell him. I need to talk to him anyway. If he hasn't disposed off the kid yet - he's a fool bringing a failure upon us.

- And the project V?

- Assault team is trained as we speak.

- Good to hear. For now the only thing left for me to do is acquiring the Digivice of Light. And I already know how I am going to do it...

IRQ walked around the green sludge, trying to find a way around. The only result was a couple pairs of eyestalks with huge eyeballs on the ends squinting curiously towards him.

- Told ya we aren't going anywhere... - Thorin claimed - They completely block the road. Not a Chuumon would go through.

- Awesome.

After a short analysis the team discovered they were facing a herd of digimon - Numemon to be precise. IRQ freaked out when he learned they're the same level as Peckmon (CHM/AQN/DAT) but Thorin managed to calm him down explaining they're one of the weakest known species. Meanwhile Raph tried to reason with them. No success. Numemons didn't react to him talking at all. They just emitted a strange babbling identified by Thorin as Korean language.

- It's funny we just talked about it... The problem is there is no Korean in the system.

- Korean? Is that a joke? Isn't the Digimon series the most popular outside Japan there?

- Maybe. So what since there is no tamer from there?

- And your point is..?

- At least one native speaker is needed. We've got a few translators, but they all know Korean as a foreign language so they don't have a full vocabulary.

- I still don't get it. How is it possible there are tamers from such countries as Poland and not from Korea?

- Y'know... Poles are the fourth nation here when it comes to numbers - there are more people from Japan, USA and Brazil and that's all. Translations make it hard to figure it though.

- No way. - Raph, who just finished his patrol, interrupted the conversation - The road's completely blocked. I tried to translate what they were saying with my digivice, but didn't get it. Seems they're waiting for someone though.

- Just great. Peckmon, if there's no other way would you be able to carry us above them?

- Easily. - Digimon appeared behind Thorin so quickly it looked like he materialized out of thin air.

- Okay. Lemme try one more thing and we'll be all set.

IRQ looked at Thorin opening his digivice and approaching the Numemon colony. One of them resurfaced and started to ramble about something, waving his limbs. The boy noticed the digimon had unusually regular teeth... alongside incredibly deformed jaw. Thorin listened to the speech despite, judging by his impression, understanding as much as everyone else. When the digimon finished, he opened his digivice and pressed a few buttons. Peckmon flew over and landed next to him. The rest of the group came closer too.

- I sent it to Jerzy. As long as Terriermon didn't add anything to his food again making him fall into a random hole in the ground and lay there for hours - he'll reply in five minutes.

- ...Jerzy?

- My friend, also from Neutrum. Probably the biggest expert on Slav and Eastern Asian languages in this realm.

- I meant the name. Where's he from? A Pole, too?

- No idea. He uses about a dozen versions of his name, mostly In languages he specializes at. He's best known as Jerzy, but he also uses names like Yuri, Yunichi or Yongsun... - Thorin didn't manage to finish his thought. A dense mass of Numemon reacted immediately. As soon as they heard the name "Yongsun" a few dozens of curious eyestalks appeared. Inside the colony only one word could be heard: the very same name. Before a minute passed the green blob seemed to be boiling. Single Numemon started to separate from the group and occupy rock walls and boulders located nearby. There were many more of them than one could guess looking at the size of the colony. There could be more than a hundred of them. One - probably the same one that talked to Thorin - stepped forward, turned to his group and started to talk to his group. IRQ didn't understand a word but the way the digimon spoke and crowd's reactions made him think of a general rising morale of his soldiers. That wasn't really optimistic considering the only available opponents for the army were...

A strange, pale pink projectile dashed towards the boy who could barely dodge it. He turned around to see a toothpaste-like substance splashing on a rock. He didn't really want to think where it came from. he looked at Thorin to see him hiding behind clearly disgusted Peckmon bouncing the projectiles off. Raph took cover behind a rock the slug digimon haven't yet taken.

- What are we gonna do now? - he asked when IRQ, Motimon, Agumon and Thorin hid next to him. The latter was furious.

- You have to ask? Mordor! Peckmon?

- Of courssse. Kunai Wing! - a dozen of Numemon closest to him were pierced by his blades and disintegrated in a cloud of colorful bits. At least twice as much new ones took their place. Peckmon blinked surprised and attacked again. With the same result. Digimon seemed somewhat lost. Uncountable numbers of slugs started to crowd below his feet. After Peckmon's other attempts at reducing their population, one of them managed to catch his leg. Thorin hissed clenching his teeth. His partner tried to get rid of intruder but failed. It took just seconds for another one to catch the first, using his body as ladder and climbing onto the ostrich's second leg. Then another one came, then another... Peckmon started to slowly lower because of flocks of Numemon weighing him. Soon the ones staying on the ground were able to catch him and pull him down. Digimon tried to defend himself with his wings and beak but it only resulted in more Numemon clung to his neck and back. The attempts of freeing himself started to tire him. Finally, when only his neck was seen above the slug crowd, he gave up. Faint light surrounded him changing him back into Falcomon form. Thorin screamed and tried to reach his partner but Numemon trying to surround him didn't allow him to. IRQ and Raph barely managed to bring him back before first digimon stuck to him. He started to rage.

- Don't you get it? - he shouted trying to break free - in a minute he's gonna...

Falcomon however denied these words by launching some Numemon in the air breaking them apart. Then, not without difficulties, he managed to slip between them and fly to the closest unoccupied rock. After landing he collapsed, sighing with relief.

- Worry not about me - he said - Just watch out for... - instead of finishing the sentence he pointed towards what he was going to describe. It seemed when everybody watched Peckmon's fight Agumon somehow crossed the path and now his fireballs were keeping the invaders away. He was also visibly tired and unable to defend himself for long.

- Right. Only digimon we have capable of fighting will be useless any second now. Ideas? - Raphael started.

- Don't ask me. The thing behind me can only whine, call names and drive me mad. Am I right, Moti... Where the hell are you, you douche?

- I think you!

IRQ looked towards where the voice came from and moaned. Raph looked at him, then at the pointed direction and screamed.

Motimon and Gigimon joined the fight. At first they could handle it much better than evolved digimon. Motimon blinded Numemon, often multiple at once, then together they attacked with Gigimon's teeth and Motimon's claws. They were too weak to destroy their enemies but they easily made them retreat. That however doesn't change the fact there were simply too many Numemon. In a matter of minutes both digimon were surrounded.

- And now what? - Gigimon asked in the end.

- Dunno... I haven't planned that far - he heard the endearingly honest answer.

- So we have a problem... - the lizard - shaped digimon summed up before being swallowed by green sea made of slugs. Motimon was advantageous due to his ability to levitate but it gained him just a few seconds before he was also caught by Numemon. Both digimon instantly disappeared under the green slime.

- Geez, Motimon, do you always have to get in trouble? - IRQ asked emotionlessly. As he predicted nobody replied him so he opened his digivice. He analyzed the situation once again and then thought he would need anything suitable. The functions were coordinated with his brain, so the thought itself should be enough to...

IRQ couldn't even finish the thought however because of pain exploding in the back of his skull. He turned around and saw Raphael ready to throw another rock.

- What are you doing you moron? - he shouted angrily.

- Wanted to ask the same question - he heard in response - these two are going to suffocate and in before you...

- Listen, it's not like I care about that pink slime, but...

- So you can kill him, right? Now YOU listen. First of all - I care. They're both living beings, one of them is my best friend. Secondly stand here doing nothing and you'll get into the same funhouse Thorin did.

- I'm trying to actually do something, mind you. Do you know how many useful things this device has?

- Yeah? Count ones you can use. - Develor sighed - Well, never mind. You're hopeless. I'll do it on my own.

IRQ looked at the Sunshine tamer approaching swarming Numemon and catching one.

- Wanna fight? Here you go - he muttered, punching digimon in the face. It flew a few feet away, unable to keep on struggling. Some pixel-like data started to float above him. IRQ just cackled watching Raph pushing and hitting more Numemon. Of course the sheer numbers made the whole effort futile. The boy had no intention of giving up though.

- Could you by any chance help me? - he cried eventually.

- I'll pass. Imagine I'm trying to be actually USEFUL here.

- Yup, by playing with your watch. But of course.

- I'm still better at it than you! Do you really think punching will solve it?

- Worth a try!

- Dumbass!

- Asshole!

- Brainless freak!

- Well, I prefer my lack of brains to your heartlessness! - Raph turned away with tears in his eyes and clenched teeth. He was furious. IRQ's face shown no emotions, save for being convinced he's doing the right thing. They both thought they were right. None of them wanted to back off.

- I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG! - they both screamed the very same moment. Then, when Raph was getting ready to launch another hit and IRQ pressed another key on his digivice, both devices started to glow.

Both tamers stepped back to see what was happening. Between Numemon the dark purple and crimson - colored light appeared. Then digimon started to bounce off of the group. Or actually, as IRQ noticed nearly immediately - to be thrown away. The reason was found a few seconds later when a massive, over a foot long claw still glowing purple pierced through one Numemon, tearing it apart. After a short while a clawed hand emitting a dark red light appeared on the other side of the crowd, slicing few closest digimon into three parts each. Two shapes, not resembling caught digimon at all, came out of between the Numemon.

- Motimon digivolve to... TENTOMON.

- Gigimon digivolve to... GUILMON.

The light faded and IRQ could see a red dinosaur resembling a fusion of Gigimon and Agumon. His head was smaller than the boy's brother's partner but he was bigger. IRQ guessed he's about five feet tall. Digimon, just as his lower evolutionary level, was covered with red scales - save for light beige stomach and some dark blotches and lines on his limbs, head and tail. He also had yellow, visibly reptilian eyes and small ears on top of his head, resembling a set of tiny wings. He seemed to be much wilder and looked more ferociously than Agumon and he proved the impression right when he jumped out of the Numemon group and sent a fireball towards them, causing a small explosion. A short while before the Numemon exploded, another digimon left the group. IRQ compared it to a mechanical ladybug. His body was covered by a beige carapace, turning red on his head, wings and three pairs of limbs: lower pair, probably functioning as his legs, was quite short and ended with flat X-shaped feet. Middle were reduced just to small hands shaped like those of a human being hanging freely alongside the carapace. The most impressive were those of the upper pair, ended with huge claws - exactly like one that just reduced one of the opponents to dust. Its wings were similar to a beetle's covers, red in color with dark grey round spots on them. In the middle of the inner edge there were hemispherical indents made to fit the steel - colored spike growing from his back. As for the head, the most attention engaging were a pair of bug - shaped light green eyes. Digimon also had a pair of light orange antennae. When the smoke after the explosion faded, he demonstrated the spike's destination shooting a couple of brownish - white lightnings at Numemon standing below him. IRQ checked his digivice. Guilmon, ROK/DRG/VIR, and Tentomon, ROK/INS/VAC. That's right, they said their new "names" when they evolved. However, the second part of his new partner's info caught his attention. "MUT" has been replaced by "INS". The boy came to the conclusion it describes the category or body shape. That would make sense: INS would mean insectoid, Agumon and Guilmon's DRG - dragon and Falcomon's BRD - bird. He had no idea what the last part of the line could mean but...

- The attribute - based division where possible outcome can be either a neutral - signed data type "DAT", negative virus type, "VIR" or positive vaccine type "VAC". They do not influence digimon's character, rather they show alignment and tell which opponents would have advantage or... - IRQ covered his mouth. He had no idea why he had said that or, what was worse, how he knew that or why he was so sure about it.

- Could you please stop mumbling? - Thorin asked while still watching the double evolution.

- Yeah, sure - he heard in response - I was just wondering what now...

- Just wonder a little more quietly. Falcomon, you all right?

- So far so good.

However confused by a sudden evolution, Numemons' sheer numbers gained them the advantage. Tamed digimon were doing whatever they could but none of them was able to destroy more than two or three of them in a single move. The only area attack they knew was the smokescreen, which dealt no damage unless...

IRQ facepalmed. That was obvious. They just had to do the same as in Thunderballmon's case and hope this time it works. Meanwhile about a dozen enemies attacked Raph. They were strong enough to push him nearly fifty feet back. The tamer fell down and after rolling down for a bit he landed near IRQ who helped him to get up.

- Go and hide behind a rock or something with Thorin. I'm taking leadership for a few minutes. Boss, hope you're ok with this?

- As long as you have a plan.

- It's a deal. GO! - Boy waited for the human part of the team to take cover and then turned to the fighting crowd.

- Falcomon, are you strong enough to carry Agumon?

- But not for long.

- Gotta go fast then. For now go and watch his back. Tentomon, how 'bout you and Guilmon?

- Are you implying I'm weak, you dirty peasant?

- Peg your face. Just all stay close to yourself down there. Falcomon?

- Yes?

- We promised them some Mordor here. Smokescreen, please.

- The same thing as before?

- Sure.

- So be it. Firecracker Smokescreen!

Nearly a whole rock shelf was covered with a thick smoke which faded mere inches from where IRQ was standing. He stood silent for a while listening to the irritated voices of the digimon inside. And that included his digimon, too.

- Hey, wonder boy! What's with the plan? You know, I don't really see it working...

- That's because you see nothing now.

- Fact.

- First part is done. Falcomon, pull Agumon out. Fly as high above the cloud as you can. Tentomon, same with Guilmon. Will not listen to complaints.

- Stop playing Thorin. Any idea how heavy this thing is?

- HEY!

- And now why did I ask if you could do it? Take a wild guess.

- I can but he's no butterfly you know... - voice started to come out from somewhere above. IRQ looked above the smoke. All four digimon were where he told them to be, hanging in the mid-air.

- Okay, fireworks time. Agumon. Guilmon. Two fireballs coming down, may I ask?

- You get it! Pepper Breath!

- Pyro Sphere! - it took less than a second for the bright orange shining to cover the whole rock. Then there was an explosion.

IRQ stood still in the very same place observing the firewall with a psychopathic smile. It seemed he wouldn't survive, caught by the flames or suffocated by the hot air, yet he somehow chose a place where nothing happened. He didn't even feel a breeze coming from the explosion. As if the physics in this world created its own laws and he knew that. Maybe because that was the reason. IRQ didn't care though. He hated this world and its inhabitants for what they had done to him and the explosion he caused that took dozens of lives was strangely satisfying for him.

- Burn, baby, BURN! - he just stood there laughing like crazy when defenseless slugs screeched disappearing in bit streams. At last Thorin snapped. He approached the Darkmoon tamer and punched him with all his strength.

- What are you doing you moron? The fact we have to reset them does NOT allow that cruelty! And they think I'm a soulless killer.

- You will not underssssstand... - IRQ still smiled like a mad man. Hissing didn't make him look any better. He only got a hold on himself after receiving another hit.

- Feel better now?

- No. But that thing's over, thank you very much.

- Stop playing dumb. Let's go.

The digimon landed when the smoke started to fade. Raph started to admire his partner's new form. IRQ thought otherwise of his.

- You're just plain ugly.

- Says Mister Universe.

- Your dad.

- Yours maybe.

- Yours for sure.

- Shut your faces you two! Just like kids. Spare us for a few hours, we're about to ... - Thorin turned away to point the direction but he paused when he saw a single Numemon silhouette covered in smoke. Everyone looked at it. It seemed at least odd. Agumon was the first one to express his surprise.

- One of them survived? No, really? I thought it was impo... - he was interrupted by an energy sphere shot by the lone survivor which took his breath away. Agumon just looked in front of him for a short while and then he fell down like a log. Smoke disappeared entirely. Digimon inside must have been a Numemon in the past but now it was transformed into a new model of the Terminator. His left arm still was incredibly short and hardly functional. Right however has been replaced by some kind of a cannon or rocket launcher linked with a cable to a base of a glass case on its back looking like a snail shell. Between the eyestalks there was a bolted metal plate and the left eyestalk has been partially turned into a machine. Along its upper part some cables were placed, coming from a metal sphere replacing the eyeball. "The eye" had an intense red color with a sight painted on the front and the iris, now replaced by a camera lens was controlled by a weird, spiral-shaped films. Digimon opened its lips in what probably was meant to be an evil smile but clenched powerful titan-made jaws so different than those of a normal Numemon looked more like a pain expression. IRQ looked at the digimon with a disbelief.

- Is that thing their higher form? - waiting for the answer he checked his digivice. He read "? ?/?/?". Something was definitely wrong here.

- That's the problem... It's not. I've never seen this before and I've been here for some time already.

- It can't have appeared out of nowhere. My dibs on some unknown form. They were Korean, anything could happen. And would explain why it's attacking us.

- You're too much.

- That's right. And please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here. - These words made the tamers react as if they were flushed with an ice-cold water. All three, including Develor, who hadn't taken part in the dialogue, looked at the mutant Numemon.

- Thor! That thing talks!

- You're not funny. But if it, as you noticed, talks, let it say what's it problem and then we can go. - Thorin said the last part to the digimon. His expression turned even more twisted.

- GunNumemon, at your service. You're right, I'm not evolved form of these scums. And since we're at it thanks for clearing this valley. I'm modified. Much stronger. Fully automated and functioning thanks to injection of the machine species digimon including some ultimate which makes me nearly twenty percent stronger than an average champion. Anything else? CV? Biography? Factory report? - Thorin sighed.

- Stop fooling us. You attacked us. With no reason. Even though you are grateful as you said yourself. Something's not right here.

The digimon just laughed visibly exhilarated.

- Ah yes. Humans. Pardon me, nothing personal. I just got a contract on you.

Every digimon save for Agumon right after hearing that attacked the mutant. He however easily blocked them and jumped a couple dozens of feet in the air and then landed on Falcomon's back making his efforts to dodge futile. Thorin's partner tried to attack with wings yet he couldn't reach him. He didn't want to give up though.

- We have done that already... - he hissed - I will never let you...

- Worry not - GunNumemon grinned - that's not my type of contracts.

- What do you want then?

- That's simple. Titanic data conjoined with a deltacontroller device of a diagnosed power source.

That was not the answer Falcomon expected.

- What does that mean?

- You. - GunNumemon aimed his cannon at the opponent's arm and shot. The projectile was different than the one that disarmed Agumon. Some kind of an invisible force simply torn half of Falcomon's wing apart. Digimon fell down screaming painfully. In the same time his limb was transformed into data and then sucked into GunNumemon's case. After a while a sapphire - colored energy ball, identical in color to Thorin's digivice, appeared inside. Said tamer just stood here, witnessing his partner falling on the rocks unable to perform a single move.

- No... he whispered weakly - not again...

Raph snapped.

- IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS AND JUST WALK AWAY... GUILMON!

- Yessir! Pyro Sphere! - GunNumemon just bounced the flame back with its shoulder. Guilmon hardly dodged his own attack.

- I'm not going to. The contract is still just halfway finished. - He carefully aimed at the unconscious Agumon and shot. The lizard roared when a dark, deep hole appeared in his neck and dropped on the ground. In GunNumemon's glass bulb another sphere appeared, this one bright orange. IRQ clenched his teeth and looked at Tentomon. The latter, seeing his face, didn't even try to oppose. He just nodded and flew towards the opponent.

- Super Shocker!

As predicted GunNumemon dodged easily. And as predicted this gave him too little time to defend against Guilmon who attacked his with claws. Save for some sparks there was no effect. GunNumemon slowly turned ignoring Tentomon's moves.

- Oh please... - he just said aiming his cannon at Guilmon. Before the red dragon reacted it launched a rope with a three - clawed hook on the end that immediately caught him. Digimon mutant then threw him at Tentomon knocking them both off their legs. He turned around trying to go away but the digimon continued the attack.

- Pyro Sphere!

- Super Shocker!

GunNumemon just sighed letting both attacks hit his right mechanical arm. They left no trace on it.

- Can I try now? - he asked, aiming straight upwards. He stayed like this with stretched arm for few seconds. Guilmon and Tentomon attacked the whole time but it didn't impress him. IRQ, trying to help Agumon in any way, looked at the battlefield... And noticed GunNumemon's spheres shining with more intense light than before. He tried to warn the partner but had no time to. The mutant digimon attacked.

- Empire Gun! - he roared wildly accenting the last word. His cannon shot a projectile glowing orange and sapphire. For a while it was flying upside then it turned aiming at both digimon. They noticed it when it was too late to avoid it. The projectile crashed at Guilmon's feet causing a small explosion. Raph screamed and dashed towards his partner but IRQ stopped him.

- Now what?

- He doesn't want to kill us. That kaboom thing is fake. They may get a little bruised but that's all.

- How can you be so sure?

Instead of answering IRQ pointed at the enemy who was creating some kind of a giant crystal. Its sides were glowing with both colors of gathered energy.

- Have fun... - GunNumemon hissed as he jumped towards the gemstone - Port Crystal!

The tamers were blinded by an outburst of intense light. When their vision came back there was no trace of the crystal or GunNumemon. That is, save for two seemingly fatally wounded digimon...

The very second GunNumemon escaped with a teleporter crystal from the Limit Valley identical crystal appeared in the black castle of the Shadow Zone. Its shine fell on the silhouette nearby revealing its pale skin and black, dress - like robes. After a while the light disappeared rendering everything save for GunNumemon's energy spheres and two glowing green spots seven feet above the ground invisible. Mutant digimon kneeled down as much as his body shape allowed him to.

- Mission accomplished - he said looking down.

- Excellent. Stand up my servant - a high - pitched, melodic voice replied. GunNumemon followed the order. Noctovision in his left eye recorded a thin, sharp - nailed hand pointed towards him. He understood the meaning. Both data portions in his case started to move towards the pipe connecting it with the right arm. In a while two energy spheres were set free and started orbiting around the silhouette. They were bright enough to be seen in a perfect darkness of the castle but their light has faded a bit.

- Yes. It's definitely that energy. I'm impressed. Not many digimon would be able to do it this quickly.

- Thank you. Yet it was the easy part. I knew exactly what I was looking for. Now I know only two targets. I have to hunt down the rest.

- I have some suspicions yet they are still to be checked. For now I have no information for you. You may go now.

- No. Wait. - The sound of another voice joining the dialogue made the walls tremble. He was so loud and powerful it resembled a hundreds-years-old bell. GunNumemon looked towards its source. He saw a slowly opening gigantic red eye. It was at least twice as big as digimon he talked to.

- Yes? - he asked unsurely. Respect heard in his voice a while before was no more.

- Do my bidding. You will carry a message to my factory. Then you will bring my soldiers' report back here.

- No. My task is more important.

- What is that supposed to mean? I did not ask. I ordered.

- There are two digimon that helped me in my life. The first one pulled me from the monhole I was in and the second one gave me a new life. I have sworn my loyalty to these two and I accept orders only from them.

- You little, insolent...

- Enough. - The green - eyed digimon joined in the conversation once again. It turned to face the red eye. - I would like to remind you that my servant present here is right. He takes orders only from myself and Devastamon. You have no right to tell him what to do and if I ever learn he perished because he didn't want to do your biddings... Well. You wouldn't like to be another victim of my anger.

Red - eyed digimon sighed.

- Be it your way. I will find another messenger. I doubt however that any could make it without your ability to teleport.

- GunNumemon, would you mind starting searching now? I'm afraid incoming conversation is not to be heard by you.

- Of course. - Mutant digimon disappeared inside another crystal, this time transparent. Green - eyed digimon waited for it to disassemble then turned to the eye again.

- To make it short, another plan might be thwarted by your mistake? Bravo. Your effectiveness amazes me.

- Be silent. Even if... And the chances are still low... all that rescue mission succeeds, that does not make him a threat. He won't harm us.

- It always starts that way. You know the prophecies. First - nuisance. Then - the strongest of them all, wielding a weapon that with one swing turns the demon hordes into dust.

- Luckily the prophecy regarding us is nonexistent or lost. So as long as our foes don't prove us their worthiness, I will underestimate them.

- Don't overestimate yourself.

- Remember, it is me who got rid of the biggest threat. I isolated from primary digivices the scripts responsible for evolving beyond champions. Now their digimon are useless.

- As long as they don't find these scripts. For instance the one literally within a reach of one of three Primal Tamers whose identities we know. That's why a bunch of dumb muscles like yourself has a person to take care of the details, that is me. GunNumemon weakened his partner and the strongest digimon of the rescue team making them his first victims. With data loss odds are they won't survive, left alone putting up a fight. The factory shall be safe.

- Thank you. It's weird that you are helping me though...

- Quit fooling. We work together as long as it's convenient. Remember, when our paths cross my knife will be the first one to reach your back.

- If it's fast enough. We're not the only ones here.

- You are right. But how do you know nobody will break in the meantime?

- The strongest will succeed.

- Exactly, my accomplice. Exactly...

================================/

Is it me or is it really getting dark in here? Oh well. At least you've seen what our heroes are going to face in this fic. Including one name. Well, two if you count GunNumemon and boy, he's going to be a pain in the ass, especially in the first tome. Anyway, the name of Devastamon's not going to be any help for you since he's an OC, but IRQ & corps are going to have a really hard time. He's a big bad, what to expect, DUH.

As for GunNumemon – took an already known 'mon and added some parts of other known 'mons to create a new one. Not very original. Unless you know his backstory…

Whoops, look at the time. Spoiler's over, now back to work.

Well, as for the chapter itself – one of my beta readers (after whom I've named one of the main characters by the way) claimed the dialogues are a bit forced in the "Thunderballmon" part of the chapter. To be honest I disagree, but if you've think the same way she does, just tell me (Reviews, pwetty please? :3) and I'll try to fix it.

Also, some people complained it's too long and since it consists of two separate stories it could be divided into two chapters – and the same applies to the next one. Sorry guys, not gonna happen. While that would be really easier to execute, it would ruin all the planning – every arc is supposed to be seven – chapters – long and with chapters 3 and 4 each divided into two I could close the arc after what now is chapter 5 and it would actually make sense, but I'd be left with two chapters that don't suit arc 2 while introducing characters important for that arc. So, tl;dr – this chap is a double one and 4th will be one as well.

Jerzy (pronounced [**Ye** – sheh] or something like that, I'm not really sure how to transcribe) and all the other names mentioned are different language versions of the name "George" if you've been wondering.

Back to chapter 4: Seems like three tamers have finally found some traces of IRQ's brother! Well, too bad they're protected and their two main fighters have been severely damaged… They're gonna be all right though, right? Right? Well… You will see in chapter 4: The factory. Coming soon!

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


	4. The factory

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 4. The Factory.**_

Thorin stood up slowly with a sigh. Both tamers came closer to him with their digimon.

- What's the diagnosis, doc? - Tentomon asked with unusual seriousness.

- Scar's being created. In a few minutes time the wound will be gone.

- Isn't that good? - IRQ asked.

- Not really. It'll disappear only on the outside.

- Thorin, you're talking to a complete layman. Make yourself clearer. Will they live? - IRQ didn't even try to hide his impatience looking at Agumon every few seconds.

- Sure. It's just a major data loss. Over five and half percent... It's much. A little more and they wouldn't be able to keep their evolutionary levels.

- Not really. Degeneration occurs when the data loss reaches ten percent while the number of degeneration levels is proportionate to the loss percentage. At twenty five we have a total degeneration, converting to the fresh level or even the egg form. Loss of more than half the data causes a complete dele- - IRQ covered his mouth again. This time however everyone heard him.

- Right, mr. Layman. Now please explain us how do you know something I had no idea about. - Of course. Tentomon just had to start talking.

- I... Just do whatever you want, I can't tell you. I don't know. I simply started talking about something I've heard for the first time too. But it's normal here, isn't it?

- Nope.

- Ouch. - IRQ stepped back while Tentomon ostentatiously looked at the sky. Thorin kneeled down next to Falcomon. He was right, there were only few data stripes flying away on the edges of nearly fully regrown wing. Agumon looked worse but his body started to grow back too.

- Never mind that. I don't really care how do you know, much more bizarre things can happen here. Anyway you're right. They won't degenerate. Too bad cause they would be more or less capable of doing anything. They use their reserves to rebuild their bodies. That means their structural data won't be as dense. The result would be weakened heart and lungs, nonfunctional organs, brittle bones... And so on until they absorb enough data to replenish that. And that takes time.

Falcomon stood up slowly mumbling something. He tried to walk a few steps but he stumbled and only his tamer's intervention protected him from falling down.

- You ok, mate?

- Could have been worrsssf...- Falcomon had troubles speaking. Thorin shook his head resigned.

- Not good. That was our main supporting unit. And there lies the second one - he said pointing at Agumon, whose wound healed too. Digimon still stayed unconscious though.

- But... we can fight well enough now. Can't I and Tentomon be the bodyguards when they feel sick? - Guilmon asked doubtfully.

- Forget it. I'm not playing any... OUCH, that hurts!

- Tentomon wanted to say he will gladly support our small team - IRQ finished for his partner watching him massage a hurting spot on his head.

- He's gonna have to. We're not that defenseless but we lost our only digimon able to digivolve into champion. That was painful. Especially now, after I unlocked Peckmon. Diatrymon can't even be compared to him. Anyway, Guilmon's right. Develor?

- Yes, Boss?

- Ain't no boss around here. Right now you gain leadership and you keep it 'till the mission ends because I am unable to fulfill my duty. That's an order.

- Al... right?

- Great. Nice job, boy. So are we all set or what?

- I'll be checking it. Thorin, there's one detail you skipped.

- And that would be?

In response Raph approached Agumon, who had already regained consciousness, and helped him to stand up.

- The guide. Agumon, can you still do it?

- I have no choice... - the lizard smiled weakly and raised his left hand a bit - About a mile straight away from here by this path. I don't remember anything else anyway... - His head slowly fell on the shoulder of tamer holding him and then everyone moved in shown direction as quickly as the state of wounded digimon allowed them to.

Walking through a short stretch of the path took them nearly four hours because every few hundred feet they had to stop to let Agumon and Falcomon rest. At last the road ended. The only way further was a small metal ladder leading to a rock placed a few feet behind. Raph doubtfully looked at Agumon but he just nodded with a weak smile.

- Good. Break for half an hour. The wounded have to rest because the ladder might be a problem. Then we're all set. Any questions?

- It's ok for me. - Thorin helped Falcomon to sit next to a large rock and laid down next to him. - Wake me up when we'll be moving. Or when that weirdo's back. I'll gladly punch his canned face.

- Talking about him... Truly weird. Somebody gave him that much power and left him as a champion? Something's wrong here. Don't you think, Guilmon?

- No I don't. Differences can be big.

- But he mentioned he was built with ultimates. So why isn't he an ultimate himself?

- Ultimate... It's the next evolutionary level? - IRQ took part in the conversation.

- Exactly. He claims to be ten to twenty percent stronger than a regular champion. Weak ultimates gain power of around three or four hundred percent. Do the math.

Thorin sighed, stood up and looked at talking boys.

- Don't you even let me take a ten minute nap... Right, newbies, listen carefully. They won't send a newly created ultimate to fight us because they can't create it. Some time ago a damaged script caused digivolution interruptions above the champion level. That's what you were checking, right Agumon? - neutral tamer's words were confirmed by a thumbs up. Thorin continued. - Exactly. So the bad script was created by somebody. So if said somebody needs some more monpower it will create a champion and power it up instead of destroying a script it probably needs if it defends it so viciously. Thank you, lecture over. Now gotta go sleep.

The ladder was problematic indeed. Luckily IRQ somehow forced Tentomon to cooperate thanks to the help of Guilmon sharpening his claws in a very suggestive manner. Three tamers with some aerial help managed to take Agumon and Falcomon upstairs. It took them some more valuable minutes though. When they reached the top, the sun was already about to set. The platform that took the team so much time to reach was just an another dead end. There were no paths or routes and checking the edges confirmed the lack of the ladders as well. IRQ was starting to get annoyed.

- That's just sick. Is there a one single path here leading from point A to point B with no traps set up by some psychopath every fifty feet?

- The appeals of this place - Develor said.

- The appeals of this dimension - Thorin corrected him. IRQ decided not to risk a loss of his mental health and stayed quiet. Instead he glimpsed through the plateau. Some suspicious systems sparkled with their diodes in an incoming darkness, from time to time something more or less bird-shaped flew somewhere far away, the teleporter in a middle of the rock started to glow with a more intense light... Wait... The teleporter in a middle of the rock? How come nobody noticed it before? The fact was a square shining with a green light was perfectly visible. Also for the other team members of the team.

- Hey, look! A teleporter! - Raph said, stating the obvious.

- Yeah, right. What did I say, like, two minutes ago about traps? It just appeared, for God's sake!

- This proves nothing. It might have been set to appear only in nighttime- Thorin tried to settle a trap. Then he turned around and looked at the sky thoughtfully - that doesn't change a fact it can be a trap. In this world you're either cautious or dead. Agumon, here?

The lizard raised his head with much effort and looked around.

- I don't remember... - he whispered with a hardly audible voice.

- So we're deep in the ass - Thor murmured.

- Whatever. You live only once! - Raph shouted while running towards the teleport - Follow the leader!

- Wait, you moron! It's a trap I'm telling you! - IRQ ran chasing him down but he was too slow.

- We haven't made it this far to turn back now... - Raphael said much quieter standing before the teleporter eager to go in. Below him in the sand crunched under his feet. Before he reacted some glowing sticks appeared from below the ground forming a hemispherical cage around him. IRQ immediately stopped.

- But of course. I told you so. But no, you know better. Can't you for once listen to me? - he started but another "glowsticks" shutting him in identical cage interrupted him.

- Right, like this would work - Raph murmured in response. Thorin keeping a safe distance facepalmed and mumbled something nobody understood and probably nobody wanted to anyway.

- Please... Could you for once not be complete fools? - He asked, helping both weakened digimon to hide behind a tall rock. Then he turned to Tentomon and Guilmon. - You should hide too. We'll take no chances.

- Aren't you going to help us? - IRQ was much more irritated than before.

- Nah. You literally walked right into this one so just take your time for now.

- Works fine with me.

- Tentomon, fill your face, please.

- That's what she said.

- Just shut up you two. Somebody has set up a trap. You fell into it. So now be a nice bait while I set a trap inside this trap.

- Trapception? You're crazy...

- I know. Watch and learn - Thor summed up, hiding with all the digimon - Now let's wait for the victim...

The victim didn't consider showing up for over fifteen minutes. Bored tamers started to play "country, city, name". IRQ managed to win every single round... up until Thorin requested a new cathegory.

- Digimon starting with "S". I'm waiting.

- What was his name again... ShadowGallantmon?

- Does not exist.

- Yes he does! I talked to him! He brought me here!

- He didn't. Because he doesn't exist.

- You say? So who's Julia's partner again?

- ChaosGallantmon?

- ...Darn. But I got the ending right. Let's say, two points?

- Zero.

- God damn you, Raph. God damn you.

- Right, now shut up. Both of you. No, Tentomon, that was no permission for you to talk - Thorin pointed at the teleport, which started glowing. IRQ wondered if photon emission is the only known way of proclaiming something important's about to happen in this dimension. Thorin took his position behind the boulder. Both baits waited for some seconds looking at the teleporter. It however decided there's no need to build pressure anymore and turned off. IRQ sighed.

- False one. So what were we at?

- Digimon starting with "S"

- ...Sparrowmon?

- All right. Five points.

- Seriously? It exists?

- ...Wild guess again?

- Whatever. Points or GTFO.

- Shadramon. We've had one here recently. Too much work with it. Seriously, one would think it's too intelligent to fly in circles around a light bulb for over an hour. - Both tamers immediately turned to the source of the voice to see... Empty space.

- Is it me or does anybody have Deja Vú after Thunderballmon? - Raph asked finally.

- No. When we're outta here we'll ask the right guy.

- You're not going anywhere.

- Yup, definitely Deja Vú. - Raph ostentatiously yawned and sat on the ground. His cage started to spark as the charge reached his body. The Sunshine tamer screamed wildly and then slowly stood up, still shaking. IRQ noticed a movement behind the rocks. Thorin could hardly prevent Guilmon from blowing their cover.

- I don't know if you noticed that you're in an electric cage. Playing tough's not gonna help you.

- Maybe it would if I could see you? - Another charge hit Develor. This time however the reason was visible: It was a navy blue close to black, unrealistically elongated clawed arm holding the bars, coming from under the tattered white sheet levitating a little further that materialized on the tamers' eyes. "The sheet" turned to IRQ, showing a pair of empty orbits and a razor - fanged teeth. Long story short - a stereotypical from an animated horror movie for ten - year olds.

- IRQ, digimon starting with "B"?

- Eh, that's an easy one. I've seen one already. Babamon. - Raph's facepalm made him realize he was doing that wrong. He scanned the ghost. Bakemon, CHM/DRK/VIR. - Welp. Right. - He summed up, waiting for the events to come. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long because that's when Thorin and Guilmon ran out, screaming. Digimon right away jumped at the opponent trying to claw him but he went through the immaterial ghost and landed on the rock wall behind him. Meanwhile Thorin, after a failed attempt to rescue IRQ which led to zapping them both, decided to use plan B.

- To hell with that! Bakemon goes first! Falcomon! Digivolve! - When he heard the instruction, Falcomon vigorously slipped from the rock he was lying on, landing on Agumon. Bakemon looked at them, laughed and shot his demonic hand, now covered in light blue blurs, towards the neutral tamer. Light lines swirled and became corporeal, piercing the ground around him and locking him in another electric cage.

- Oh. So that was your ingenious plan - IRQ commented.

- Spare it. I've missed but one detail.

- That your digimon is unable to fight. Sure, easy to forget. Tentomon, could you?

- Nah, nope.

- Listen, you overgrown ant...

- Spare me the insults. You can't even swear properly. - IRQ decided to stay quiet so Thorin replaced him by turning to the insectoid and sending him a bunch that, if digimon had any ears, would cause them to melt. Nobody, including Bakemon, wanted to interrupt him. When he finished, Tentomon slowly flew towards the battlefield, mumbling something.

- That was... impolite - IRQ said.

- Fuck you - Thorin replied politely. IRQ stopped trying to talk with him. Instead he looked at the ghost, levitating opposite Tentomon. Meanwhile Guilmon dug his way out of the rocks and stood behind Bakemon. He didn't even pay attention to him. IRQ nodded at Raph, who started to give signs to his partner, then he turned to Tentomon.

- Buggy guy, you've got a job.

- Do not call me that name.

- Sure thing, Buggy. Screw his immateriality, you can use thunderbolts.

- Do I have to?

- As long as you still want a full set of limbs when we're outta here.

- Have it your way... - Tentomon reluctantly charged. It took him a few seconds. When he was ready, Guilmon decided to attack Bakemon's back with a fireball.

- Pyro sphere!

- Super shocker!

Bakemon turned to have both opponents on his sides. Two demonic arms, similar to the one that activated Raph's cage, appeared from inside the sheet. They easily caught both the electric attack and the firebolt. Tentomon hardly dodged flames thrown at him, Guilmon wasn't that lucky and got electrocuted. For a few seconds there was an amusing X - Ray effect on him.

- And that's how screaming the attack names ends - IRQ summed up.

- Padlock your face, pretty please. - Tentomon charged again, trying to take position in which Bakemon wouldn't see him. Luckily Guilmon kept the fireballs barrage and the ghost was too busy rebouncing them to notice.

- Wow. You sad "please". Talk about an improvement.

- Shut it, wanker.

- Don't you have anything better to do?

- Yes I have. Your mother.

- Now that was low. Just take care of that bedsheet above us. Just no shouting.

- Right. SUP... Super shocker. - Bakemon caught at least three or four of Guilmon's flames in his hand, making one bigger sphere out of them. Then he immediately turned to the insectoid when he was just beginning his attack.

- I heard anyway - he said, throwing the projectile. Tentomon had no chance to dodge. He fell down hit with the flame while Bakemon redirected his lightning to Guilmon exactly the same way he did before. Red dragon, visibly tired, was left alone on the battlefield. The ghost just laughed. - I can easily beat you with your own attacks. And I actually already did. Give up.

- Do you all know only this one line? "Give up, me too strong, RAWR" - and seriously you expect people to listen to it? Pyro sphere! - Bakemon easily bounced it back at Guilmon. He easily dodged... so quickly that he left but a blur behind. Bakemon just blinked in surprise but everyone, including Guilmon, was as baffled. Everyone - save for Raphael, who smiled and moved his finger across the digivice's screen.

- Boosting plugins. My brother taught me. That was Plugin T, rising speed. And now, if I may... Plugin K! Ultra Attack! - Develor drew in the air with his left index finger a letter K, which shone with a crimson aura. Then he touched the digivice with the very same finger.

- Couldn't you use it before? - IRQ was skeptical as usual.

- I forgot - Raph said in a disarming voice and turned to his partner - try now.

- You sure this will work?

- I HAVE NO IDEA!

- Seems legit to me. Pyro sphere! - Bakemon tried to catch a projectile again but as soon as he did it, his face screwed up in an expression of pain. He threw it upside for a few times and then threw it back at Guilmon. He missed because of the latter's increase in speed.

- Hot potato? - Raph laughed.

- Maybe, but you can't hurt him anyway. Don't you have anything better in stock? - Thorin didn't even try to hide his nervousness.

- I do - the Sunshine tamer laughed, as he drew a cross in front of him - Plugin X! Damage multiplier! Times three!

Guilmon attacked once again. This time Bakemon couldn't even hold it for a short while. He let it go but a wide burn was left on his hand. The ghost roared in pain.

- STOP IT - he screamed to Raphael - TURN IT OFF! NOW!

- Make me.

- Gladly. - The ghost inhaled with a whistle, looked at the rising moon and started to grow. In mere seconds he outgrew tamers and their prisons. When he finally reached his full size, he was more than twenty feet tall.

- You could have phrased it better - IRQ said, looking at the giant. Guilmon slowly steped back but Bakemon didn't care. He flew closer to IRQ. The Crows representative wasn't happy for that.

- What do you want?

- Your pain - said the ghost, catching one of the bars. Electric charge went through the teenager's body. The boy screamed and fell down to his knees. He looked at terrified Raph and nodded. He reacted immediately.

- Plugin X! Damage multiplier! Times five! Guilmon!

- Pyro Sphere! - Completely unprepared Bakemon got hit in the back. It was the first attack to reach his body and it left a dark burn mark. It was easy to tell the weak spot had been found. The ghost himself however wasn't pleased with Develor's findings and attitude.

- Torturing your teammate doesn't work on you? Have it your way... - His second hand caught the bars of Raph's prison, electrocuting him as he did to IRQ. Guilmon hesitated. Raphael noticed that, stood up with clenched teeth and shook his head rapidly. The red dragon continued the attack. Bakemon couldn't move without stopping his tortures and that made him an easy target for the fireballs, which, thanks to plugins K and X, were simply disastrous. After a few hits however, Bakemon was still able to maintain his position while Guilmon held his fire with a hopeless expression and slowly fell down.

- Guilmon!

- I'm sorry... Too weak...

- What's going on? Stop making fun! - Raph was terrified.

- It's plugin X! Every hit consumes five times as much energy! With a higher multiplier it basically damages him! - IRQ tried to be louder than electricity buzzing around him.

- How do you know?

- No idea! I'm blabbing like a mental, remember? - Bakemon let the energy bars go. Tamers fell down with a relief. It ended quickly though. One of his arms was shot towards Guilmon, binding all his body, save for head, tail and legs.

- Now we're through child's play... - he hissed. Develor started to draw another letter.

- Plugin S! Battle aura...

- Not this time. - Before Raph activated the plugin, digimon managed to catch the bars. His fingers stretched to be able to grab every single one, making all of them discharge at Raphael. Tamer started to scream. Guilmon tried to fight but he couldn't do a thing due to the lack of power.

- Let him go... - he ruckled weakly.

- I will not. You should have given up before.

- I will give... now?

- I'll consider it. A lil' bit late, isn't it?

- Sorry... We... give...

- LIBERUM VETO. - Every man and mon still standing looked at Raphael, who looked as if he gained strength again. He was standing up, keeping his hands on the barriers as if he couldn't feel the electricity. He looked at Guilmon. - Y'know, there is a LOT of bad things you could say about me. But I can proudly say that when I start something I always try and finish it. ESPECIALLY when it's about somebody's life. So as long as you want to call yourself my partner, you'll do the same. Seriously. We've got too far to give in.

- But... We stand no chance... - Guilmon was visibly discouraged.

- So? - Raphael's voice started to shake. He really looked like he didn't feel the pain. Once again he looked at his partner - We will lose. I'm not stupid, I can see what's going on. So what? Is that a reason? I promised to finish this mission. I promised to do whatever I could. Don't you understand? It's not about winning or failing. It's about bringing that to an end. That's why... I said I wouldn't. WE CANNOT GIVE UP NOW!

- ...That was simply too forced - Thorin said after a short silence.

- Dude, give me a break - IRQ sighed.

- I'm not your dude, mate.

- I'm not your mate, dude.

- Seriously, guys. - Bakemon seemed disappointed. - Did you have to break it? I like this kinds of speeches. They're either moving or hillarious. And, to be honest, I can't decide on which one would this little talk turn out to be... - The ghost grinned maliciously at Raph. Tammer just gritted his teeth.

- Decide on that, freak.

The energy bars broke. Bakemon screamed when the explosion burnt his fingers. IRQ suddenly realized why Raph didn't feel the pain. All the energy that was supposed to flow through his body gathered on his right wrist. In the digivice which now turned crimson. And now Raph made the energy reach critical levels. Guilmon stood up, clearly refreshed with a dark red glow around him. IRQ for a moment thought it was the battle aura plugin Develor had tried to use but then he realized he had no time to activate it. There must have been a different reason. He looked at him - and was left speechless as he saw a Y - shaped, obviously dark red, save for the white part where the three lines joined, item. Raphael looked up at Bakemon, who had no idea what to do. There was a fierce look in his eyes.

- Initiate - he said quietly, still watching the ghost - Digivolution.

Guilmon just moaned in surprise when the energy spiral hit him.

- Guilmon digivolve to...

IRQ looked with disbelief at the dinosaur silhouette covering itself with a bright light and starting to grow, in a split second outgrowing Bakemon twice. The size was one of few changes - Guilmon mostly kept his shape while evolving, as opposed to Falcomon. When the digimon stopped growing data started to cover his body like Peckmon's, starting with feet and going upwards. The sight of crimson scales materializing on the legs, now more massive and with three fingers instead of two, assured IRQ the higher form will be similar to Guilmon. Newborn digimon had black scale patterns on his body and a much brighter stomach, like his predecessor. A powerful tail looked like it could break a hundreds - years - old oak with one swing. When the scales appeared on the chest, the symbol of four triangles with the middle one pointed downwards and the other ones located at each apex disappeared. Now it was situated on digimon's shoulders. Dragon's arm became more muscular and claws, dangerous even before, transformed into a truly lethal weapon. Ulnas elongated forming small yet sharp horns preventing the arms from drawing up yet providing another defensive trait. The only major change was that of a head shape adding a light grey scaly crest above neck, similar to human hair, and two horns located on the top of its head, right behind the winged ears. "As if he didn't have enough pointy parts" - IRQ thought. Of course the look was crowned with a jaw full of razor - sharp teeth. The final effect resembled a carnivorous dinosaur both in appearance and size while the whole transformation took a little more than a second.

- ... GROWLMON.

Digimon's voice didn't change much. It was still high - pitched and throaty, maybe a little more growl - like than Guilmon's was. It didn't suit the creature's apparition. At least that's what IRQ thought until the beast roared, actually bringing an image of T-Rex or his close relative to thoughts. Bakemon backed immediately.

- Strong in mouth you are - he grumbled - That's not going to let you win...

- We'll see about that.

The ghost unsurely gazed upon the battlefield. He caught a glimpse of Raph standing close to the tamers' cages. He smiled while his hand dashed towards the tamer.

- Sure we will! I wonder what's your face going to do when...

- Pyro Blaster!

Bakemon screamed, unable to finish the sentence. Raph got surrounded by a cloud of black and dark pixel - like data. He looked at the ghost to see him squeezing a stump that used to be his hand.

- You're right - Growlmon murmured with his jaws still smoking - I am strong in mouth...

Bakemon roared, shooting his good hand at the red dragon's throat. There was the same result: fireball burning the limb to ashes. The ghost looked at his, now completely useless arms, close to panic.

- Too slow... - said Growlmon calmly.

- I wonder if you'd be so tough without the boosters, tough guy...

- You mean the ones I used as Guilmon?

- Of course.

- The ones that reset while the user changes forms?

Bakemon didn't answer. He started to sweat. Then he got an idea. He smiled, making his body partially transparent.

- I wonder how you would like an invisible and immaterial opponent...

Growlmon blinked. When he opened his eyes, the ghost really was nowhere to be seen.

- Not that bad - he hissed, standing completely immobile. For a minute nothing happened. Then an invisible force hit the dragon causing it to fly a couple dozens of feet backwards.

- Not bad, eh?

- You won't play that the second time - Growlmon howled, standing up - just to get hit in the head and fall once again. He had some trouble standing up. The ghost appeared in front of him.

- Strong mouth and nothing else. Now I know to watch out for flames. You stand no chance! - Bakemon became invisible again. Thorin looked at the fight with a clearly unhappy expression. Develor started knocking at his digivice's screen, trying to make it react. It must have overheated while gathering the rod's energy because none of the plugins worked. Meanwhile IRQ watched Growlmon. To be precise his constantly moving mouth. As if he was speaking to himself. Or counting something. IRQ started to match syllables with the mouth movements.

- Thirteen... Fourteen...

- Fifteen! Dragon slash!

Growlmon roared the last word, turning backwards and starting an attack with his right hand. Its edge, from fingers to the elbow horn, started to emit a bright glow. Nobody expected such a lightning speed. Especially Bakemon, who got cut in half.

- You have won - he said falling into bits, looking at the red scaly hand between the two halves of his body - I'm done here...

- I don't think so. - Growlmon stood in the same pose, with his arm in the air. IRQ noticed its data don't scatter as Thunderballmon's or Numemons' but gather around the dragon's hand creating a ring. A voice in his head gave him a name: data fractalisation. The effect he saw was a fractal ring or a fractal code. Luckily, this time he didn't say it aloud. He started to wonder about it and leaned against the bars. He jumped away the same second but it didn't shock him. There was no current. He patted some rods lightly which caused them to snap and allowed him to escape the trap. Thorin saw it and broke free himself. He came closer to the others.

- Help me with getting them zombies outta the rocks. I think I know what he's doing.

Tamers started to help Thorin without questioning. Growlmon kept holding the disassembling body. There was a little more left from Bakemon than his face surrounded by shreds.

- You destroyed me, what else do you want? - he groaned pitifully.

- To help my companions - Growlmon said calmly - You don't need the data anymore. I do.

Bakemon tried to reply but he couldn't anymore. Fractalisation was complete. Needless data was blown away. Growlmon turned to three other digimon. Three data strings, each resembling an elongated bar code, left the ring around his hand. The shortest one connected to Tentomon.

- Who what when where it wasn't me it was that moron! - he managed to shout before IRQ hit his head to make him calm down. The other two strings surrounded Agumon and Falcomon creating new rings instead of fusing with them. The fractal codes started to tighten up to the point of touching the skin. Then they just disappeared on its surface.

- Falcomon? You alive?

- Fair enough. I'm gonna have to sleep through the next one but I can walk on my own now. - Falcomon rubbed his stiff shoulder blade and helped Agumon in getting up.

- Righto. Since you're up and ready... - Thorin turned around and caught Raph's T-shirt lifting him up easily - Imma take care of the haxman.

Raph looked down in shock.

- The hell you're talking about?

- Two evolutionary levels in mere hours. It's physically impossible. Development issues. A digimon needs weeks to grow up enough to digivolve again. Double daily evolutions are just single cases in cartoon series. You can only achieve it by changing digimon's source code... - Thorin let Raph down, ready to hit him. Growlmon roared.

- You got a problem with him? You got a problem with me. Wanna talk about it?

- Get lost, big guy. Do you even lift? Y'know what haxors get here? Like, free deletion for digimon and a single to human world? I'm thought to have committed a mass digicide. I'm not gonna let a goddamn cheater... - Thorin looked at Develor trying to cover himself and stopped mid-sentence. He caught his right wrist to have a better look at his digivice. IRQ came closer to look too, but all he saw was a crimson Y he had seen before. Then he realized Thorin hadn't.

- Primal digivice. Another one. I may be a complete ignoramus but doesn't that, like, cover the double evolution case?

- Well... Seems so. Pardon me, mate. - Thorin helped Raph to stand up.

- Interesting case. My bro found out he's got one of the genuines too some time ago.

- Don't even ask about mine. He told me once. Now he's... - IRQ stopped to facepalm.

- Ooh! Can I? - asked Tentomon.

- Shut it, herring. Get your own forehead.

- That's a low one.

- Congrats on having a low forehead. Anyway three hours ago we knew nothing about Raph's digivice. There was Thorin's one and my brother's. And their digimon. And what happened?

Thorin struck his palm with his fist.

- GunNumemon happened. And his bloody "contract". All clear now.

Raph nodded.

- Now let's wait for IRQ's digivice to reveal and...

- Wait... WHAT? - IRQ got stunned. He didn't see this one coming.

- Catch up. My brother has one. So does yours. And me. And Thorin, the final part of our team.

- Coincidence?

Thorin heard the question and tried hardly not to laugh.

- Not in this world, mate. Not in this world.

- That makes no sense! Why do I need it? For a dumbass digimon I can't even get to? And I'm out after the mission anyway.

- Don't get too cocky.

- Shut your face.

- Don't treat me like Tentomon!

- HEY! - After Thorin's line Tentomon got mad and started throwing curses. And thunders. When both tamers stopped shaking IRQ tried to start over.

- Do as you please. Take all your fates, destinies and coincidences. Your strongest monsters won't be able to keep me from returning home. Tentomon's not going to try hard, are you?

- See you later... not.

- Exactly.

Raph came closer to Thor and gently pulled his shoulder backwards.

- Not gonna work. Let him go if he wants to. Let's see what happens next. - Tamer sighed and turned to Growlmon, Agumon and Falcomon, who observed the teleporter. - Got anything? Agumon, is it here?

- I'm not su... - The machine activated. The mons stepped back carefully.

- Thorin, digivice at hand - Falcomon said, keeping his eyes on the teleporter. A human - shaped silhouette, ten to eleven feet high appeared on top. When the teleportation light faded, the creature's lion head with an imposing mane and fangs reaching way below the jaw line. Digimon was covered with metal armor suit with diagonal red and black stripes painted around wrists and ankles. The painted parts were wider than the rest of the armor and from time to time they started to spin so fast the patterns blurred. IRQ checked his digivice. GrapLeomon, ULT/BST/VAC. Wait... ULT? Ultimate? The ones described as being few times stronger than champions in worst case? Whoops...

- Bakemon, what the hell! How much time does it take you to... - Digimon finally noticed who's around him. He roared angrily. - Betrayal! Sabotage! Time to protect the unit! - He said before disappearing in the teleporter again.

- That was random - Tentomon said.

- ...It was him... - Agumon whispered quietly. IRQ looked at him. The lizard was frightened.

- Stay calm, yellow guy. Don't do anything stupid.

Agumon didn't hear that because he had already teleported. IRQ sighed.

- Let's go, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

- Shall I call you per "Red bastard"?

- ...

- Exactly. Let's go - he finished, already standing on the square. Tentomon flew to him without a word of commentary. When they teleported, Raph looked at Thorin.

- Maybe you can explain what's going on here?

Neutral tamer just spread his arms.

- I know the type. You're not gonna win this one...

Tentomon expected the teleport to be leading somewhere outside the Limit Valley. He couldn't see if he had been right though - that's because the exit was inside a building. Pretty big building with the teleporter and some diodes on the wall computers as the only source of light. Not that it was a problem. He was a typical nocturnal digimon so he could see well in a weak light. And now he could see a set of strange machines installed under the ceiling, directly above many conveyor belts crossing the room on a few levels. Two of them ran parallel on the eight-feet-high platforms creating a way to the teleporter.

- One doesn't need your overgrown head to know which way they went - he said to IRQ - ok, Light Bulb Boy, let's get on track - he said waiting for a clever, razor sharp "your momma" type reply. It never came. He sighed.

- What's the matter, not enough thought processes left to answer? - he asked, turning around. He happened to be somewhat right. IRQ seemed like he really didn't need his overgrown head. At least that's what the lack of aforementioned body part would suggest. Digimon sighed again.

- Charms of teleportation. At least I'm not stuck with your arm glued to my butt... - he continued the monologue as he flew up to the height on which his temporary partner's head should be. He looked down on his neck. He regretted it immediately. - Geez, is every human so... messy inside?

Naturally nobody replied as his conversational partner had no ears nor mouth. He tried to find any clue on the digivice. To his surprise, he found one. An "Error 404. Head not found" message.

- Now that's not a one I expected - he summed up - so... What am I up to now?

The answer revealed itself again. The teleporter activated. Tentomon thought about it for a second. If the noggin had gone missing during transition... Not much of a loss, mind you, but he could at least pretend to try. After a short while he grabbed the tamer, which was probably the hardest part due to the shape of digimon's limbs and human mass, and put him in the teleporter, placing his neck inside the energy stream. The result appeared shortly afterwards. A sudden flash of bright light reduced visibility and when Tentomon regained his sight IRQ was standing inside the square on his own and lacking no body parts.

- What are you waiting for, Buggy? Don't we have something to do?

- How many times do I have to repeat "stop calling me buggy" for you to understand?

- Forty two is a nice number.

- Forget it. Speaking of which, remember anything?

- Judging by the question something weird yet not really pleasant happened to me. Do I want to know?

- I don't think so.

- Let's leave it be then. Can we at last go and look for...

Some unidentified deities probably decided they can't. They revealed their decision by launching IRQ into the scrap pile in the corner. The reason was a Growlmon's head coming from the teleporter. Luckily, this time connected to the body. Tentomon was relieved. This wasn't a one that could be carried inside and fixed. Dinosaur looked around.

- I think I hit something... - he said unsurely.

- Worry not about that - Tentomon answered. The other tamers and Falcomon exited the teleporter. Thorin immediately noticed one important detail.

- Where IRQ at?

- In the corner. Close encounter of a seventh stage with a pile of scraps. I think his head's stuck. Anybody has some popcorn? Thorin sent a murderous stare to the insect and nodded at Raph. Together they pulled the tamer from Darkmoon out. During the rescue mission said tamer kept telling interesting facts about the mothers of nuts and bolts surrounding him.

- And all those miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue with a gum - chewing pig - he finished after being set free. He looked around and immediately was brought back to reality - Who, what, how and when?

- Agumon, wild chase, teleporter and here.

- A down - to Earth answer. Where did he go?

- Dunno. First thing we met here was a monstrous metal mountain trying to decapitate you. How did you get there by the way?

- No idea.

- Seems legit.

- Whatever. Tentomon, shut it.

- I didn't say anything!

- In a very meaningful way. And now shut it. Let's go.

The factory was huge. Thorin managed to download its map to his digivice and tamers learned it's over thirty two square miles big. Too bad the map couldn't show the building's location. One thing was sure: this wasn't often visited by tamers Limit Valley. Hiding this moloch would be nigh impossible. There was also a logistic issue: building this huge couldn't be placed between the cliff. Thanks to the empty conveyor belts moving in the right direction though, Agumon was quickly found in one of more distant halls, after some locked doors which weren't much of an obstacle to Growlmon. As the tamers found out they reached him just in time as he was fighting an extremely one - sided battle against GrapLeomon. Growlmon managed to push the later back seconds before he dealt a finishing strike to his opponent laying on the floor. The reaction however made it clear it worked only thanks to the element of surprise. GrapLeomon caught the red dragon by his tail, spinned him above his head a few times and threw him against the wall. Then he looked around and laughed seeing the rescue team.

- Seriously, what? Yellow, you're just plain dumb. The first time you fought me with the wonder boy and you didn't even scratch me. You think another champion worth less than a ball of fur from my mane would change anything?

- Where. Is. He.

- Why do you think I'll tell you?

- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

- Ooh, scary. Sorry, but I'll pass. That's a serious threat for somebody two levels lower than me. You think you got an ace up your sleeve? I'll tell you a secret. You don't. The only thing you control is body count. Which by the way has just risen because you brought me another group of humans who think their great partners not even on my level will change anything...

- Body count has risen? By yours I think! Plugin X! Damage multiplier! Times five!

- Pyro Blaster!

Once again the surprise did its job sending GrapLeomon to the floor, roaring in pain. Falcomon stepped forward.

- Thorin, now!

- Sure thing - the tamer replied calling out his Y-Digivice .

- Falcomon digivolve to... PECKMON!

Humanoid digimon stood up and bounced back the kunai ninja ostrich shot at him. That stumped Peckmon for a split second. It was just enough for GrapLeomon to reach him and punch him.

- King of Fists! - he shouted - You, humans and these champions of yours won't even serve as a warm up to me!

- You told that already - Thorin said calmly - Raph, Peckmon's got a little endurance problem. Any defensive plugins you got down there?

- The O one.

Thorin drew a circle in the air with his left hand.

- I owe you this one. Plugin O! Giga defense!

Peckmon with boosted defensive abilities easily blocked the next attack with his wings and then began to counter. With his talons and beak he forced GrapLeomon to step back. That was what he was waiting for. He leaned with his neck pulled frontside.

- Thousand beak! - he shouted as he began the attack.

- Bad move... - IRQ whispered witnessing anthro lion's smile when he was taking on continuous pecks without flinching. At last, bored with waiting, he caught Peckmon's neck.

- You consider yourself fast? - he asked before turning to Growlmon and then proceeding to knock him out cold using Peckmon as a club. Then he turned once again to face the tamers.

- Anyone else? The red guy maybe? Wanna get stomped flat?

- Do I look like I wanted?

- Good spirit. So what, givin' up?

- I'm just a company mon. Ask the gentlemen behind me. Raph?

- Forget it. Plugin K! Ultra attack!

Growlmon, feeling a power injection, roared. He stood up, put Peckmon aside, lowered his head and charged, trying to hit his opponent with his horns like a corrida bull. GrapLeomon was too fast though. He turned back, raising one hand.

- Let's play Jedi then... - he murmured, clenching his fist. Growlmon lost his balance and fell on his face. The reason was a sudden activation of a closed conveyor belt he was running on. Growlmon rode a few thousand feet backwards before GrapLeomon snapped his fingers. The belt's movement changed direction making the red dragon, who kept trying to stand still, dash forward at double speed.

- Now I got you... - he hissed.

- I don't think so. Vortex Kick! - The lion jumped upwards. His ankle and wrist armor pieces accelerated, causing his whole body to spin. Digimon kicked Growlmon with a great force, making an indent in another wall.

- Do you really need a me - shaped hole every fifty feet? - the dragon moaned. Raph cursed.

- Thorin, mind helping me?

- I'll try, but that ain't lookin' good... Peckmon!

The ostrich managed to stand up and fly out of its foe's range.

- You may be faster and stronger but I'm the one with wings in this room. And guess who knows only melee attacks here? KUNAI... - digimon couldn't finish. A hundred - pound hook hit the back of his head when a line under the ceiling suddenly started working. Stunned ninja fell down only to be knocked down by GrapLeomon.

- Okay. How and when. - Thorin was starting to get nervous. Meanwhile IRQ thought of something. He pulled his partner to the backsite so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

- Tentomon, can one connect all them machines to one digimon?

- Yeah... But the hell for?

- To make it control literally every single nut and bolt by will.

- That'd make sense... And toasts out of us.

- Like, I don't know... Right now?

- A perfect example - the insect said pointing at GrapLeomon who stopped Growlmon's charge with one hand holding the second one ready to hit.

- Get ready for a skull trepanation - he grumbled, but then roared in pain letting the dragon go. He rubbed his left hand which started to smoke. There was a pale red light around Growlmon. - You... I don't know how you did that but you will pay! Vortex Kick! - he screamed trying to attack. Yet he tottered just before Growlmon and fell down, holding his smoking right feet. IRQ looked at Raph and Thorin. Their digivices were connected by a stream of fractalised data.

- Everything I've got left of Bakemon. That should be enough to refresh Peckmon. Hurry, the battle aura lasts for a minute at most. After that he won't be untouchable.

- Can't we use another one? - Thorin asked, sending Peckmon the data.

- Not gonna end well, trust me. I've seen it being tested.

- So what?

- There won't be enough pieces left from them to bury. It has to cool down for a few hours.

- HOURS? Peckmon, gotta go fast. Plugin S! Battle Aura!

Peckmon charged at GrapLeomon as soon as the turquoise glow. The attack was blocked but the aura still burned the lion. That's what Peckmon was waiting for.

- Thousand beak! - attack didn't hurt GrapLeomon. Physical contact did. He couldn't block anymore and the hits themselves were too painful so he was forced into a defensive stance against Peckmon still pushing forward. In the end his back leaned against Growlmon's stomach as the latter decided to block him. The lion felt it the hard way. He roared in pain and punched the dinosaur, sending him flying backwards and decorating another wall with his body.

- That's getting boring - Growlmon howled. Thorin hissed impatiently.

- Peckmon, godmode's enabled for ten seconds at most. Think fast.

- Let's beat him with his own style! Spiral Claw! - Peckmon pointed his talons at his foe then started to spin really quickly, creating a small tornado coming closer and closer to the lion.

- In your dreams. No champion can use my techniques! Vortex Kick! - Two tornadoes collided, pushing both digimon inside away. GrapLeomon landed on one foot, rubbing the other one burned by aura whilst Peckmon was thrown inertly towards one of the opened corridors. The lion looked at him and started to panic.

- No! Not there! Road closed! - he screamed and lifted his hand. Peckmon crashed against heavy, iron - made door that shut, disabling the way. IRQ stood still.

- What inside there may be so important to cause him to panic when we're the ones losing it?

- Evolution interruption module. Or important hostages. Or both.

- Exactly. Buggy, I'll be needing your help.

- Nah, nope.

- What happened to "stop calling me buggy"?

- Seriously... Enough is enough. - Tentomon landed somewhere in the corner with no will to cooperate. IRQ sighed and turned on the facility map on his digivice. Then he managed to locate all the digivices inside. He got four results. Three of them formed a triangle more or less where he was. The last one was about a hundred feet away, behind a freshly closed corridor. That couldn't be a coincidence.

The Darkmoon representative sneaked towards the door, using barrels, computers and piles of scrap scattered everywhere as cover. Develor and Thorin noticed him and did all they could to draw GrapLeomon's attention. He knew he didn't have much time though. He got to the door and, as expected, found a small box on the wall next to it. There had to be a control panel inside. As quietly as he could he put down the lid and nearly bursted into tears. The panel really was there... Or at least what was left from it. Broken housing. Ripped cables. Buttons and levers torn out.

- Clever, huh? Ain't nobody got time fo' outside panels. I can make everything here work by myself - IRQ heard a voice somewhere behind him. He turned away to face GrapLeomon, who threw away Peckmon's immobile body and grabbed a small charm on his chest. It was the first time the boy noticed it. The upper part was a black octaedrical crystal surrounded by some electronics. Lower was made of some bright metal, was connected to the lowest point of the crystal and was octagonal in shape, resembling a square with each apex cut off. A small, circular indent in the middle emitted a light orange glow. IRQ couldn't stop looking at it. The lion continued its speech.

- What you see is a control panel of weapons and armory manufacture of Nocturnal Squadrons. This is where armies, as well as Union and Neutrum's blacker market merchants get their stuff. Also, here's the pearl of our technology: the evolution interruption device. The very same one I'm holding - he added, pointing at the black stone. Then, as he looked at IRQ, his expression became much more serious. - Congratulations. You've almost outsmarted me. If your friend, Peckmon, dodged the right way, you'd possibly return to the others without getting my attention. But sorry for disappointing you. My mindpower is enough to get a hold on this thing so what would I need exterior panels, that could be used against me, for? As in, what YOU just have tried to do?

IRQ looked around desperately. Growlmon charged once again but GrapLeomon just pushed him away.

- "Why won't he use fire?" - the boy thought but he found an answer as soon as he looked the other way. The barrels were filled with some kind of waste. They all had signs warning before explosives. If the flame hit the wrong place, they would have much bigger trouble than GrapLeomon. Tentomon slowly flew above the barrels, making sure the lion can't see him.

- "Yep, now he's trying to help" – IRQ thought bitterly. Anyway Buggy already noticed he had no chance. Nor the time considering GrapLeomon finished his speech.

- I've said some interesting things. Now you know too much and I'm gonna have to kill you. Sorry, formalities. Or maybe not, I'd kill you anyway. King of Fists!

IRQ closed his eyes the moment he saw the punch aimed at his head, expecting it to be the last thing he'd ever see. He waited for the hit. For a second, then five, then ten, then a minute...

- Hey, jackass! Could you pretty please explain this one? - Tentomon couldn't be mistaken for anything so IRQ opened his eyes. His jaw dropped. He didn't expect this. Everything in the factory, humans and digimon included, froze and every item had its colors removed and was covered by a purple net. Everything – save for him and Tentomon. IRQ looked at GrapLeomon's fist frozen mere inches from his face and decided to relocate himself.

- So? Any ideas on the matter?

- No, but I don't want to get an additional hole in my skull when we're back to normal - the tamer replied, as he approached the lion's head and hit it with his finger. He expected a reaction – a sound or a vibration – but nothing happened. Digimon stood immobile like a sculpture.

- ...IRQ?

Tamer turned to his partner. He realized it was the first time digimon used his nickname. It was a serious business then.

- What's up?

- Your digivice.

IRQ looked at the device. It looked exactly the same as always... save for the purple color of exactly the same shade as the net around.

- So we now know why we're here. But what was that? Emergency Life Saving System?

- Don't think so. Usually unlocking a new form works as this. And trust me, I'd see that coming. It's something with the 'vice itself.

- Don't tell me...

- ...The primal activated? Possibly.

- Awesome. - IRQ punched the wall. As expected he felt nothing. Circular waves, moving like waer surface circles appeared on the net.

- Dude, chill. Just a theory.

- Cut that crap. We both know it's true.

- So what?

- Now I'll be forced to stay. So that. No matter what I'll do. Your God - forsaken dimension will find a way.

- Sure, whatever. - Tentomon shrugged his shoulders – I don't really care why you hate this place or me. You will get back home and leave the digivice and me here. I will see to that and you got my word. And for now let's come up with something because, frankly, I wouldn't like to use any of these guys as garden statues. And a second plan to ensure mr. "IMMA LEVEL HIGHER" won't kill us the second we're back.

- That's a good one. Let's see... - IRQ came closer to GrapLeomon's statue and started to look at it visibly thinking of something. Then he touched some points on its surface, marking them with purple rings – The points I checked are his arms and legs. They have the best armor. Did you notice he uses them to block every attack? Besides all of his moves rely on physical contact. If he has an anatomical weak point it's either on his head or torso. I'd say torso, cause he defends it too viciously.

- That fact could be because of...

- Exactly. – IRQ touched the charm. To his surprise upper part regained its colors while lower's net changed to orange.

- And what now, boss?

- No idea, but I think colors are important. Why orange?

- Dunno.

- Something about Primal Digivice? Did you notice?

- Each of them having a different color? Sure thing.

- Mine is, judging by the room, purple. Thorin's is turquoise. Raph's - crimson. But orange? We don't know any more tamers with... - IRQ stopped talking. Then he hit his head against the wall, leaving some expanding circles on it.

- Judging by reaction we do know and it's obvious. Details, please?

IRQ didn't answer. He approached Agumon and touched his head. A wave appeared on the net. It was orange.

- As obvious as it can get. So when we set my brother, who's, by the way, behind that door, it's gonna become much easier.

- Nice. You see – just one problem. To open the door we have to kick kitty's ass. To kick kitty's ass we have to open the door. Epic loop is epic?

- Why don't we destroy the door?

- A stemhead Growlmon?

- Nah, too obvious.

- I don't have any other ideas.

- Nothing else to expect from your restricted head.

- Who's the restricted one here? I don't see you making up anything.

- And a blind one, too. I've got everything but one matter: How to open this darn gate.

As if ordered to, digivice shot an energy stream at GrapLeomon. Before the digimon a purple – colored ring appeared. IRQ came closer to the model. There were some lines and arrows in the circle, pointing at the crystal or the surrounding systems. Some of the lines expanded outside the circle, spotting labels. IRQ could identify the crystal as "evolution_block", and all the stuff around as "factory_cp".

- What just happened?

IRQ brushed his hair with his right hand.

- Buggy, you're genius. No, wait. I'm the genius here, you happen to think from time to time.

- Stop calling me buggy. Besides, shut up.

- That thing around us was generated by my digivice connected to my brain. So I'm the one controlling this dimension or whatever it is. So if I ask the question aloud, I'll get the answer. Do you see the circle? If we destroy or damage the charm, the door will open.

- And you're planning to damage or destroy it… how?

- No idea. If Growlmon could use fire...

- But he can't. And you can ask for hints?

- Yes, I can. What Buggy said.

- Stop ca... duh, never mind.

Next to the "factory_cp" label another circle appeared. There were two crossing lightnings inside. IRQ had to think for a while.

- We need to cause it to short circuit. A fireball can be bounced back and explode everything. A lightning, even redirected, won't cause chemicals to ignite. A job for you.

- No way.

- You think we have time for that?

- Get real. Check his power. Compare it to mine. He'll just absorb my attack leaving nothing to make a short circuit with.

- You may be right... On plugins K and X times five then?

- I doubt it'll change anything.

- So… What now?

- Hell knows.

- I didn't ask you.

- So you already started talking to yourself?

- No, just to the watch. Its replies at least make sense.

- Uh, right.

- So I ask again: How to cause the short circuit?

This time the answer surprised both the tamer and the digimon. A purple ring appeared around Tentomon. One arrow, pointed at the insect, was circling around it. There was a name tag on the outside. IRQ came closer to read it. Tentomon tried to turn around but he was immobilized

- Oh come on! I can't move!

- Yet you still can talk?

- Just read it and close it. My legs are getting stiff!

- Your head is getting stiff. Shut up. - IRQ read the label. He blinked a few times and read it again. He wasn't wrong.

There was "LEVEL UP" written on the label.

- What's writed there?

- Written you mean.

- Jawohl! Heil Grammar!

- For this line alone I should put a nail in your ear.

- I have no ears and I do not wish to share any information about an organ responsible for my hearing. What's written there?

- ...You have to digivolve to do anything.

- That's all?

IRQ blinked again. Something was wrong.

- I think you didn't understand. I said...

- I KNOW, RIGHT? Get some facts straight. Thorin's digivice activates – it blocks Falcomon's older champion form to introduce a new, stronger one. Develor's digivice – have you by any chance seen a giant red lizard walking with us? And now yours…

- Hold on a second. As for mine, there are too many unknowns.

- You know what? ASK THE FREAKIN' DIGIVICE! I must say, one thing you're good at is asking the right questions. And then finding the right answers. So? What's the question now?

- "How".

- That's all?

- I... think so.

- You didn't try hard for this one, did ya? The answer is forty two.

- Why forty two? That has nothing to do with the question.

- That's because you asked a wrong question.

- I don't get you.

- Seriously? You didn't get the reference? You've used forty two yourself before. Moron.

- That's because it's my favourite number. Next to seventeen and it was way too low for a reply to you. What reference?

- Double moron. How come I know your world's books and you don't?

- You're specific. You do not count.

- That's what... - Tentomon stopped in the middle of his favorite (save for "stop calling ma buggy") line when he saw a light beaming from his partner's digivice. Inside the column there was a purple Y – shaped item with a white chip where three lines met. IRQ sighed.

- There goes the answer. Not really optimistic. At least partially.

- Keep your butt tight. Can we just go?

- Yes we can. - IRQ closed his eyes. He opened them only after hearing a sound of something hitting metal. Namely, two – feet – thick steel door.

- IRQ! What does Leo say about door's power level? - Tentomon laughed somewhere in the back.

- It's over nine thousand – the tamer replied.

- ...How – Raph asked, staring at GrapLeomon rubbing his fist and an indent in the door where IRQ's head was a while ago. Said tamer just smiled.

- Magic – he said. The lion roared.

- Aren't you a little trickmaster, eh? Can you do anything else? I'd like to see the ladybug boy jumping through a flaming ring. - Digimon started to come dangerously close to IRQ and Tentomona.

- Well, if you kick him hard enough...

- HEY!

- Can do... – the lion was closer and closer.

- But, y'know, that's not my best trick.

- Oh, I'm listening. Show me what you're best at. – The last sentence was rather growled than said.

- That would be taming of big cats.

- ...What?

- Ba -Dum! Tssshhhh! – Tentomon finished. The very same moment a sphere of purple energy threw GrapLeomon across the room. After the light faded IRQ held a Y-Digivice.

- Shouldn't I be making a moving speech about an importance of virtue in a human life? Or at least a digimon throwing itself into a hopeless battle to save his human companion?

- Nope. That's purely optional.

- Well, that's good. Let's go, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

- Sure, whatever. Initiate! Digivolution!

A beam of light hit Tentomon when he stood up to GrapLeomon who managed to recover already. He didn't seem pleased.

- Tentomon digivolve to...

IRQ witnessed another evolution. "Buggy" was covered in a bright light and immediately grew to over fifteen feet. His limbs elongated and hands, similar in shape to these of a human but with sharp claws, appeared on two upper pairs. Feet had five toes each with two pointed backwards growing on a heel, which made them W - shaped. The wings developed, instead of covered wings of a beetle now there were two pairs of narrow, long wings of a dragonfly. The torso slimmed and also elongated a little, with a pointy spike – a tail or a stinger, IRQ wasn't sure – growing on the back. Head became weird, with an unidentified shape – save for another sharp horn on the front, making a rhinoceros beetle image coming to the mind. The huge insect landed slowly. Then the data started to appear.

Digimon had hard and stiff skin of a pale shade of navy blue. In some places, where the armor was seemingly harder, there were grey plates divided into segments by parallel lines. Limbs were plain, save for skin similar to these of a human – if not the fingers and toes, segmented as insects' legs and said darker plates on the sides of thighs and upper arms. The plates were also located on the chest. The wings were much more fragile than the rest of insect's body, as IRQ predicted membranous. They were opaque and beige in colour. On the top of the head, covered with a helmet – shaped grey plate, there were some tabs shaped like small horns. The indents were smaller but deeper. Instead of dividing the head into segments they created a complicated pattern. IRQ shrugged when the data shaped digimon's mouth, making four jaws – upper, lower and two on the sides – permanently opened, filled with razor – sharp teeth and showing red flesh inside the mouth. The last body part to be covered with data was the horn on the front of the head. Of course it all took about a second and a half.

- KABUTERIMON.

Digimon started to move its wings so quickly the tamers couldn't see them. It slowly ascended, laughing quietly. GrapLeomon yawned demonstratively. Since nothing interesting was going on, IRQ scanned his partner. Kabuterimon, CHM/INS/VAC. As predicted.

- Some big flies you've got here - he said.

- Shut it.

- Should I take a fly - flap?

- At least you will not call me buggy now.

- Darn right. Go back to the previous form, at once.

- You wish.

GrapLeomon decided it was time to shorten the dialogue, so he jumped up high and sent Kabuterimon to the floor with one hit. However he immediately jumped and attacked with claws. GrapLeomon blocked every arm the insect tried to use. He quickly understood his mistake: he was out of limbs. Meanwhile Kabuterimon...

- A gentleman would not interrupt others in a mannerly conversation of throwing shit at each other – he said calmly, stabbing GrapLeomon with his horn right next to the charm. It resulted in pressing the armor in a little and nothing more. The lion freed his hand and threw his opponent down. He immediately stood up, shook off and took off again.

- Good job, master. Nice aim – IRQ snarked.

- Go screw yourself. Everything according to plan.

- You mean he hits and you get hit? If you reached him now, we wouldn't need a plan.

- I know what I'm doing.

- Yeah, I see. Are you going to hit him actually? Do you even see him?

- Breaking news: I. Have. No. Eyes.

IRQ looked at the insect's armored helmet. There had been something wrong with it, indeed. And now, after Kabuterimon mentioned it, he realised what.

- The last time I talk with a digimon 'bout anatomy... – he just said – just stick to the plan and we're all right – he added, dashing towards the group.

- What is the plan you keep talking about? – Raph asked.

- And I'd like to know when you managed to come up with a plan – Thorin added.

- I'll tell you guys later –IRQ just said, catching Agumon's hand. Meanwhile he pointed at his partner circling around GrapLeomon. He looked at his tamer every few second despite the mentioned lack of eyes. He was waiting for a sign.

- That's gonna take a while –IRQ muttered making sure nobody hears him and then he let Agumon go. He needed his left hand. He started to draw letters in the air with it. - Plugin K! Ultra attack! Plugin X! Damage multiplier! Times four!

- Just four? - Agumon was visibly surprised.

- He needs enough strength to dodge after he attacks and you know what kind of energy devourer is that thing times five – IRQ replied, catching his hand again – when I say "now" we run towards the closed gate. As fast as you can. Ready? NOW!

Instead of saying, IRQ screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he ran.

- I heard that! – GrapLeomon shouted, getting ready to jump at the door. He was however blocked by Kabuterimon. The insect was holding his chest with all four hands. Every now and then the limbs were sparking.

- So did I. Electro Shocker! - Digimon spread his arms, discharging in a shape of white, purple and celadon globe lightning. The energy sphere was sent flying towards the lion's chest. He tried to bounce it back. In a way he succeeded: he stopped the sphere and for a few seconds struggled against it before finally redirecting it and sending it at the ceiling. During these seconds however the charge was weakened. Most of the electricity managed to gather around the black crystal. When it was released, the chips surrounded the crystal cracked loudly. GrapLeomon whizzed, falling to his knees and putting a hand over his heart.

- A heart attack – he ruckled. Kabuterimon was circling above him on a safe – presumed - altitude.

- I've got more of it – he said calmly. In the commotion nobody noticed the conveyor belts stopping and closed doors opening. Nobody – save for IRQ and Agumon just waiting for it and now using the opportunity to run through the newly unlocked corridor.

It ended with a set of closed door about hundred and fifty feet away. There were no knobs and a control panel was ripped off.

- Shouldn't it be opened? – Agumon asked.

- Coupled gates I think. To make escaping harder. When you open one, the second one closes.

- Okay, I know what to do. Step back. - Digimon took a deep breath. After a while skin on his head turned red. It was visible even through orange scales.

- That's not a good idea – IRQ interrupted, looking at Agumon moving away from the panel leftovers. He wasn't even listening.

- SPITFIRE BLAST! – he roared, releasing a firebolt at the cables. It bounced back and hit the dragon's head, knocking him down. The digimon's scream while performing the attack echoed through corridor.

- Congratulations. Now he's gonna realize we're here – RQ growled, coming closer to the machine. He opened his digivice, moving it closer to the panel – can't you be quiet while attacking?

- No. Thorin told you I think?

- He said you have to call them. Not that you have to scream them the loudest you can.

- Right. Sorry – the dragon apologized, rubbing the burn mark on the top of his head. Meanwhile tamer quickly wrote some commands on his device. One of the ripped cables was connected to some strange input on the side.

- If it's really connected to my thoughts, the gate will open in around two... – Door opened with a loud creak. Agumon ran inside not waiting for IRQ. The tamer disconnected his digivice and walked inside to watch a moving reunion. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing his brother safe and sound. He wouldn't be himself though if he didn't spoil the mood.

- Kid, do this once again and you're screwed. I'm taking half of your next month allowance for now.

Young tamer stopped hugging Agumon and looked at the newcomer. He was identical to the boy in the photo, clothes included. The only difference was the face – it was longer than it should and cheeks were a little emaciated. IRQ became furious. Agumon's tamer was looking with a surprise in his eyes at both his partner and his older brother.

- What... are you doing here?

- Jax, don't abuse it. I'm saving your clumsy ass and nothing else. He made you starve? I'll tear him apart. With my bare hands. He can digivolve as many times as he wants, it won't help him...

Jax interrupted his brother by rising his hand. He looked at Agumon. The digimon nodded so tamer turned to IRQ.

- Line goes this way. It wasn't that bad, but he imprisoned me and disgraced Agumon. If anyone will face him – that's two of us. You know, honor, that kind of things.

- You can't handle him. Remember the last time? I don't know… Just before you started to need a rescue team to get to you?

- We can do it now. He doesn't seem, but the three of you tired him. We've got a chance – Agumon said. IRQ ostentaciously looked at the ceiling.

- Right, alright. Just don't expect me to help you when you come back crying.

- Did I ask you for help once during the last year?

- Go already.

Agumon smiled.

- Here we go! Right, Jax?

- For the glory!

- Good luck... – a well – known voice said from behind the door. IRQ turned around. GrapLeomon was pulling Kabuterimon with him. When everybody was looking at him, he easily hammered him into the metal wall.

- Luck is the last thing I need for you... - Jax said, rising his hand a little. He was holding a glowing orange Y-Digivice…

================================/

I like the way Guilmon's digivolution turned out. I mean, Raph's speech was so incredibly forced that after writing it I started to wonder what I was trying to achieve. And, since most of pre-readers pointed it too… Well, since everybody noticed – why wouldn't the guys in the fic? Thus, lame and forced but serious scene was given some parody lines and, frankly, I like it much better now. Also, Raph got mad and trolling is always funny. Especially when it makes a giant fire – breathing dinosaur appear out of thin air. Well, out of a smaller fire – breathing dinosaur. But that's not the point.

Also, some people think Tentomon is being too much of a jerk after evolving to rookie, disagreeing to help the team when there are literally their lives on stake and stuff. What I tell them is that's because Motimon simply didn't care. He was there just because someone had to and he wasn't obliged to do anything. And he knew it. But then everything changed when the Fire Na- I mean, Numemon – attacked. He digivolved. For the first time. That gave him lots of new possibilities. Too bad a) he was going to be stripped of this new power as soon as the mission was over and b) he was basically thrown against the opponents way too strong to handle (GunNumemon, then Bakemon) right after evolving. Being a rookie and fighting against rookies is one thing, fighting against champions and getting the crap beaten out of oneself, however… Well, he was bitter and he's really not to blame for that.

Then there came a glimmer of hope: Guilmon digivolved the second time. Tentomon took it as a good sign… Just to be violently brought down when he learned that he's going to be facing an ultimate anyway. He became even more bitter and started ignoring orders or outright refusing to help. But then, when expected change happened… Well, he's not going to stop being a jerk and you're either gonna love it or hate it (as I said before), but he'll be a little more helpful from now on.

As for Thorin's F – shot – well, to be honest I'm pretty much confused with the ratings. I mean, if lines like these appear from time to time is it OK for the fic to still be in T or should I move it to M? I mean, they don't appear often – there are some stressful situations when there are clusters of f-words, but it happens once or twice per arc and I don't really feel like changing the rating because of it. Is it ok if I just write a warning note before the chapters containing these?

So… We've got our local Chuck Norris in training back to the team. No, seriously, Jax is one big meme both out – and in – universe. He's just that awesome. So the next chapter ass – kicking ensues, I assure you. Get ready for **The Showdown**.

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


	5. The showdown

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 5. The showdown.**_

- Initiate! DIGIVOLUTION!

- Agumon digivolve to... GREYMON!

IRQ had seen Greymon before, thanks to the photos Jax had been sending home. This was however the first time they met. The dragon was more or less as tall as IRQ's partner – fifteen feet, maybe a little more. He was much smaller than twenty five – feet - tall Growlmon, but his body was a bit bulkier. His torso was thickset and muscular, head – much bigger compared to the body. Legs were massive, with large three – toed feet, arms regressed in a way, transforming into small limbs of a carnivorous dinosaur with three claws each. Agumon's tail, being just a few inches long in his rookie form, now became another rock – shattering weapon. Scales became darker orange, more intense in color, also, on the back, tail and limbs blue stripes appeared, making the pattern similar to that of a tiger. Skull was covered by a brown helmet of a horny skin, protecting the head and allowing another way to attack - with three horns like these of a triceratops, one on the nose and two above and behind the eyes, on the sides of the head. The whole change naturally occured in two - seconds - time in "flash plus covering with data" form. IRQ fixed his hair with his right hand.

- What's up with you guys and them horns?

- They're useful - Greymon responded briefly before proving himself right by charging at GrapLeomon. The latter couldn't dodge due to still being in the corridor. He was rammed into by the golden dragon and pushed backwards to the previous battlefield. IRQ nodded at his brother.

- Are you going to stand here for the whole fight or are we going to move?

- And skip it? Are you kidding? Last one there locks the gate! - Jax shouted, following his digimon. IRQ caught up to him when he stopped next to Kabuterimon stuck in the wall.

- Yyy... Do you want me to help? - the young tamer asked.

- No, thanks. It's comfy in here.

- You... sure?

- Coming to think of, could you scratch me below left chestplate? I think my arms are stuck.

- If you insist...

- ...That was sarcasm.

- Let him be, he's odd - IRQ said, pulling his brother away. Then he rushed towards the exit. Younger tamer shrugged his shoulders and followed. Kabuterimon sighed.

- Thanks for your concern! - he shouted at the receding tamers. They managed to catch up to Greymon, still attacking the lion. The latter was able to maneuvre again so he could easily block skull attacks. Jax had already checked through the area.

- No fire because of the barrels, right?

- Kinda.

- Where are the others?

In response IRQ just pointed a small alcove behind the barrels. Both tamers went there to find Raph and Thorin... playing poker.

- Are you insane? You're playing cards?

- Digimon are down, Leo's away and we have nothing better to do.

- Let's say I get it. Jax, meet Thorin and Develor. I know they don't look like but they helped me find you so kudos to them. So are we having a strategical meeting or what?

- One moment. Aces full of kings. Beat that, Raph.

- Sure thing. Full house. Aces full of aces.

- ...Gentlemen, I have an impression your deck is kind of weird.

- Chill. We decided that playing unfair will fit the fair play.

IRQ used the opportunity to slap his forehead again, meanwhile Jax glanced at the tamers. He set his sight on Raphael.

- Don't I know you?

- You do. That's why I'm here. Gigimon's tamer is paying his debt.

- That was you?

- Yeah, kinda.

- Good to know. Can I see your digivice? And the Neutrum's guy. Thorin if I recall correctly?

- Yep. What the 'vices for?

- I need your full support to do anything. And you - he pointed at Growlmon and Peckmon laying on the battlefield and at freshly knocked down Greymon - seem to lack the data to recharge them while I've got enough to help. IRQ, which one's yours?

As if on purpose, Kabuterimon flew out of the corridor, performing a sneak horn attack on GrapLeomon. The lion roared in pain. He turned around with a lightning speed, caught the insectoid down and threw him at the floor. Kabuterimon bounced and returned mid - air, circling around the lion.

- The ugliest one - IRQ said.

- HEY!

- Shuddup, Buggy. You've got some work to do.

- You were supposed to stop calling me buggy.

- This way's funnier.

Jax sighed.

- Yeah, I see you don't need my energy...

- He? You kiddin'? - Thorin laughed. - Leo ironed out the floor and pierced the walls with him and he keeps getting up and playin' his game. What's he made of?

IRQ shrugged his shoulders.

- Dunno. I stopped trying to learn.

- Typical defender. You can hammer nails with him and he won't notice. So, data, anyone?

Using the short while Kabuterimon gained by distracting GrapLeomon, Jax sent two long fractal codes to two digivices. They were sent forward to Growlmon and Peckmon. Greymon was able to stand up alone. GrapLeomon was surrounded.

- Four against one? You think it's going to change anything, oh great champions? - Digimon tightened the formation, keeping the safe distance. Nobody wanted to attack first. IRQ wondered for a moment.

- Jax, what's the plan?

- If it was safe to use fire...

- I think we can do it. Thorin, O and T. We're getting the flames going the wrong way.

- What's O and T? - Jax asked.

- You will see. Can we use this stuff to send the tactics to mons?

- Easily. - Jax wrote a short command on his digivice. The other tamers did the same thing while their digimon circled closer and closer to GrapLeomon. IRQ and Thorin looked at each other and nodded.

- Plugin T! Hyper speed! Plugin O! Giga defense! - they shouted the same moment. Jax raised his eyebrow in an interrogative manner. GrapLeomon meanwhile got tired of waiting.

- Are you going to keep dancing or will you attack me?

- Have it your way! NOVA BLAST!

- KUNAI WING!

- PYRO BLASTER!

- ELECTRO SHOCKER!

The lion easily dodged Peckmon's blades while taking the lightning on with his shoulder. He kicked both fireballs away - one of them hit the ceiling while the other was aimed at Kabuterimon, who hardly managed to redirect it into the wall. Using the superspeed, Peckmon attacked GrapLeomon from behind.

- Thousand beak

Surprised digimon took the hit to his back, screaming in pain.

- I was right! His torso is the weak point! Raph, Jax, kill it with fire!

- Got it! Plugin K! Ultra attack!

- That's just sick... - Jax folded his arms, looking at Growlmon, whose mouth started to smoke. Both he and Greymon attacked at the same time - their opponent was able to knock the latter's projectile, red dragon's one, however, was much more troublesome. It hit the chest right next to the black crystal locket. Greymon's misaimed flame, heading towards the barrels, was caught by Kabuterimon, who threw himself at it like a professional goalkeeper. He managed to do it only thanks to the speed boost. IRQ used the opportunity to smack Jax's head.

- What's wrong with you? If you powered Greymon up, he'd be literaly toasted now!

- Do you want me to cheat? I'm starved, forced to fight for my life, but I'm not that low yet. I've got some principles.

- Screw your principles.

- Hold it, mate - Thorin interrupted IRQ. Then he turned to Jax. - Kid, that ain't no cheats we use. Lis'n, I'm not much of a hacker. Them plugins - they're all legit. Plus, as you noticed, we're kinda trying hard to live through this one. I call it a deal.

- Do you call it honorable, though?

IRQ snapped.

- Seriously, what IS your problem? We're just trying to keep it at least a little closer to an equal fight and failing at it. Honor? Don't know about the others, but I left mine at the door when he started to use us as nails. - He pointed at the walls. Every few feet there was an enormous hole, usually in the shape of an insect with six limbs or a big - armed dragon. Jax didn't even reply. GrapLeomon was at his finest.

- Vortex Kick!

Growlmon perforated the wall once more, Greymon tripped over, and broke, the conveyor belt . They stood up right away but for a while the only one left at the battlefield was Peckmon who was immediately knocked down with the King of Fists attack. The only thing that kept him conscious was plugin O. Jax remained silent.

- That's hopeless. He does whatever he wants to them... - Thorin said before Raphael's look put him down.

- IRQ, and your plan? You said you needed him free to proceed...

- Not gonna work. We'd have to get close enough to him to steal the locket. Lower part responds to Jax's digivice. But none of the digimon can do it. Jax is good at thinking fast, maybe he'll think of anything?

- It seems he already did...

IRQ turned around despite knowing what he would see. Namely, his brother climbing the pipelines and slowly approaching GrapLeomon, too busy hitting Kabuterimon's head against the floor to notice.

- What is this moron up to... - he mumbled quietly before taking a deep breath to call him. Somebody covered his mouth.

- Trust him - Develor's voice said somewhere behind him - I think I'm the only one to see what he can do. If anyone succeeds - that would be this kid, not a digimon.

- That's my younger brother...

- So how about helping him instead of breaking it for him?

IRQ gathered his thoughts. He looked at Growlmon, who had just left the wall near to where they were standing. He caught a glimpse of the barrels.

- Is your iguana as strong as he looks?

- You're talking about a thirty - feet dragon on digital steroids.

- So ask the thirty - feet dragon on digital steroids to take a barrel, throw it at kitty and ignite. Kitties like warm.

- You're genius.

- I know.

- Growlmon, you heard that?

The question wasn't necessary. The dinosaur was already halfway through the task. The barrel was flung towards the lion, who caught it with ease.

- Barrels throwing? Is Donkey Kong all you...

- PYRO BLASTER!

One could risk and say that GrapLeomon expected spanish inquisition rather than that. The barrel exploded right in his face. Meanwhile Greymon and Kabuterimon regrouped and took better positions, while Peckmon...

Peckmon was nowhere to be seen. IRQ looked at the pipeline nervously. His brother wasn't there.

- What the hell is he trying to do?

Thorin was the one to answer, pointing at GrapLeomon.

The lion was simply mad. He started to roar when the barrel exploded but it didn't sound like a cry of pain. He went on rampage, trying to find an opponent to destroy as first. Peckmon was hanging mid - air right above him. There was something held in his talons.

"Something" jumped down and gracefully landed on the digimon's left shoulder. He turned his head to see what was going on, which earned him a kick in the jaw. He howled, rather due to surprise than pain. Jax used the commotion to jump down once again, hanging from the lion's armor while holding his shoulderpad with one hand. Then he grabbed the charm and pulled himself up again. He looked at the black crystal he now was holding.

- Meh, don't need this one - he said, throwing it away. It landed between Growlmon's jaws, which clamped immediately, getting rid of evolution blockade. That's when Jax was squeezed by GrapLeomon, being rendered completely immobile. IRQ screamed. Jax just coughed nervously.

- Welp. I should have seen this one coming.

- Yep. You should. I had no idea one could be so angry and so calm at the same time...

- Madness, isn't it?

Greymon tried to come closer but he was discouraged by the lion's single growl.

- You little brat... Trying to provoke me? Too late. I may make a mistake. I may die. But in this case I'm taking at least you with me...

Develor and Thorin had to hold IRQ to prevent him from attacking the lion. It wasn't going well.

- Continue - Jax gasped.

- Trying to get some time, eh? Sure. Nothing's gonna help you. Shall I start with what I'm going to do to you? I'll start with ribs. Every single one of them. I will crush your chest.

IRQ stopped struggling when he saw an orange light beaming between GrapLeomon's fingers.

- Yummy... More, please?

- You're insolent. I'm going to make some holes in your belly and maybe pull a thing or two outside. And then I'll end with biting your head off. I know, not realy well - thought, but with your body size I can't make up anything better...

Jax yawned.

- I'm supposed to be scared, yeah? You should try harder then.

- You son of a... Oh, right. Provocation. Almost got me there. I must say, little one, one thing you have in spades is courage.

- Much better.

- What?

- EXACTLY THAT.

IRQ felt "THAT" with all his body. He got the feeling of blood leaving every cell of his body, as if it simply evaporated. He felt a tingling - so intense it was like his cells exploded and then were put together again. He suddenly felt so weak he had to sit down and lean against a barrel. He turned to the other tamers and noticed Raph shivering in the corner and Thorin kneeling down, propping himself up with his hands.

- What... was that? - he took the risk of asking the question, trying not to vomit.

- Dunno, but if that was 'cause of these crappy bracelets - I quit. - Thorin pointed at their three digivices, each of them glowing with it's colour.

- Whatever if it means we're winning.

- Hope you are right, Raphael. Hope you are right...

Glare once again walked around the glass showcase. There was a snow - white digivice inside. It was shining with light so intense the device could hardly be seen.

- You said when did it start?

- Less than five minutes ago - said his partner, Ophanimon, digimon looking like an armored female angel.

- If it means good facing evil, like always before, we better get ready for a world war...

- That cannot be the case. I guess it might respond to another Delta Primal digivice. The series might have activated.

- Logical. Could you please call Julia and ChaosGallantmon? And, if you manage to, both viceleader teams. I announce extraordinary meeting.

The Neutrum's City Market was more developed than in the cities of Union. It focused most of the city's activity. People preferred to stay outside because there was always something interesting going on in the market. This time however, the area was calm. Especially in the park, where one of the exemplar citizens - dark - haired young man, probably in his early twenties - took a nap on one of the benches. The interesting thing was that the bench happened to be a top part of a ten - feet - high pyramid made from around twenty similar ones.

Suddenly the man started to shake. Screaming, he opened his eyes and rapidly sat up. Then he tried to stand up and walk away without looking down, which resulted in another scream and a glorious fall.

- TERRIERMON, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

- Wasn't me - said a small, rabbit - shaped digimon with a beige fur, save for green markings around his neck and on the tips of the ears, nearly twice as long as his body was tall. The tamer was worried by the way he spoke. Usually Terriermon, being guilty in ninety eight percent of cases, before hearing a few interesting facts about his parents, managed to present about twenty proofs of his innocence and, by the way, the Shakomon in the neighborhood looks suspicious and coming to think are you sure you didn't imagine it. This time however he was just sitting with his back turned away from the bench tower and looking at the sky. The tamer sat next to him.

- I meant the benches.

- Oh, this. Me, but can we talk about this later, Jerzy? - The serious voice was what worried him even more.

- But what was that? I mean, you felt it too, right?

- Yes. I don't know. But I've got a bad feeling about that... - Terriermon brought his ears closer to his body. Jerzy sighed.

- Moumentai? - he tried.

- Not in the mood.

That was when Jerzy fully realized the seriousness of the situation.

The leader of a small patrol unit suddenly stood up, forgetting to take the branch above his head into consideration. One thud later all humans and digimon around the campfire started to laugh.

- Really goddamn funny, guys... Hell, my head... What was that? The silence was the only answer. His men stared at him as if they didn't know what he was talking about. He looked at them carefully. He was sure they weren't making fun of him. He'd like to see them try.

- I... I felt that... - a digimon looking like a fusion of a dog and a bear with a blue fur, so light it was close to white, said in a shy voice. His partner. He started to understand. He looked at the digivice, making sure nobody noticed. The housing was shining cyan. So he was right.

- I need a walk. Back in fifteen mites. I'm warning you, break anything and instead of night break you'll be getting a training session which will make you literally shit bricks - he said at the group while going deeper in the forest the unit was stationing in. Digimon followed him. When they were a safe distance from the camp, he started talking.

- It... was him, right? And his digivice?

- Hell knows. He's the only one we know about and he knows about us but it could have been any of them. Even the closed one. I'd just have to check...

- Ahem... Gentlemon?

Tamer and digimon turned to the source of the sound. Nobody was there.

- Shit just got weird... - the leader mumbled while turning around again. He faced a person in a black suit and a balaclava covering all his head save for the mouth and the eyes, who was hanging upside down from a branch.

- Fucking ninja.

- Not a ninja. A Spy.

- Same honorless bullshit. Why the hell are you following me? Who sent you?

- I'll start with the first one. You can tell or think whatever you want about me but do not insult my honor. I just do my job, the same as you. You're a mercenary, yet I don't call you a brainless murderer able only to follow orders.

- You're a wordy bastard.

- I'm just buying you some time. The resident Igamon clan, probably known to you as the Ninjamon, didn't really like what you said about them.

- Liar. There are no Ninjamon in this forest.

Something jumped from another branch, standing behind his digimon. He looked in that direction. A pair of yellow eyes below a red headband calmed him. His partner came closer to the newcomer and high - fived him. He caught a glimpse of a red leather.

- Cheap trick. Tell your digimon never to do this again.

- He wanted to greet an old friend. If somebody should understand it, that would be you. Speaking of which, what are your proofs there's no Igamon clan here?

- What do you think? Nobody has ever seen... - he realized what he was saying so he facepalmed and stopped. The Spy laughed.

- That was a joke actually. There are no ninja digimon in this forest. I find it strange that you fell for it.

- Don't change the topic. You still owe me an answer. Why are you spying on me?

- Not on you. On somebody who's spying on you. We're on the same side. You know me.

- Unfortunately. Did Julia ask you to?

- Let's say for the time being I'm on my own.

- That's the problem. If I see you here again, you're going to have an encounter with Blossomon's tentacles.

- You won't see me unless I would want to. That's what I'm good at.

- Do me a favor then and don't want. Gabumon, let's go.

The Spy waited for the soldier to turn away and make a few steps before saying the last sentence. The right effect was important for his profession.

- I felt that, too.

The soldier turned around but nobody was there.

- Sick man - he whispered, going away. Two pairs of eyes followed him till he reached the camp.

- Do you know what caused this weird feeling? - digimon asked.

- Not yet, though I've got some new ideas thanks to their conversation... - the Spy uncovered his digivice. It was navy blue.

- So what now? Our real target is not going to appear until few hours from now...

- We'll use that time to convince these damn Igamon that moron didn't want to insult them BEFORE they make a strainer out of him.

Process Canyon was considered a place with the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets in the Digital World. Naturally, it wasn't true. These phenomena looked the same on the whole planet. The canyon was just the best place to look at them. One of more gorgeous sunsets was currently being painted by an artist working as a graphic designer in Sunshine. The best view of all could be observed from the top of the highest cliff with a one - and - a - half -mile - high abyss below, so she put her easels there. She finished painting and stepped back to admire her masterpiece. Suddenly a grimace of a striking pain appeared on her face. She put her hands over her chest, losing balance and falling off the rock. She looked at the peak getting further and further.

Suddenly she heard a wind whistling nearby and then she landed on something soft. She turned around and saw a giant eagle carrying her on his back.

- Thanks - she said shortly.

- Don't mention it. You'd make a terrible painting down there.

- Too much red I suppose.

- Probably. - The eagle landed on the peak. He looked at the easels. - Looks fine but I'd call it a day and just enjoy the view.

- Why is that?

- Because of your faint.

- Happens. Lower air pressure, lack of oxygen...

- Well, it's not supposed to happen to me, too.

The woman turned to digimon.

- What's going on?

- No idea. But somehow I get the feeling it's our last calm sunset in a long time...

A tall girl with blonde, shoulder - lenght hair entered the room and closed the door carefully. Firstly, however, she allowed a small puppy with a golden collar to come in. Then she sat on the table, placing the digimon on her lap. It sighed.

- It was much easier before.

- We'll find a way for you to evolve again - the blonde said - It would help us both. But for now we've got a job. And I'd like to know, what exactly.

The last sentence was addressed to another girl who approached the table. She wasn't as tall and had short red hair with longer fringe. There was no digimon with her but the blonde wouldn't keep her job for long if she couldn't tell it was in the room. She could pinpoint the exact location but she realized he - or rather she - just doesn't want to be seen.

- I heard you're the best one at it.

- You heard right.

- And a self - confident one to that.

- You know, fake modesty doesn't really work for me. I say there are people better than me, you say you'll hire them then and boom, I'm left with no way to make ends meet.

- A practical answer.

- I'm a practical person. And there goes a practical question: What do you want me to do?

- It's a hard task. The best can have problems with that but it's a matter of life and death to me. Literally. No time limit, so you can prepare well.

- Everything I have heard so far is just throwing dust at my eyes. I asked "what". "How" is the part for me to decide on, with some additional information possible. If it's neccessary.

- I... Need the digivice of light.

A long moment of silence occured.

- There's... no electronics and such things here?

- Nothing that could be used for spying on us. My partner made sure.

- Good. You do realize how expensive it's going to be?

- Yes. And I can make it. Just tell me how much.

The blonde said the price. The redhead kept her poker face.

- You can take care of yourself, I see. Twice as much if it takes a week or less.

- With that much for any other mission I'd have done it by tommorow, but as much as I love money, I'm gonna have to pass. Too much planning and waiting for a good moment. Estimated time is around a month, maybe even more. But thanks for the offer anyway.

- No problem. When you get it, contact me. Deliver here.

- A bit risky.

- I don't care. As I said, that's a matter of life of death.

The blonde started to realize what was going on. Another blackmailed intermediary. It was possibly about kidnapping. But anyway: the digivice of light? That was one confident customer. None of her business anyway. She was just doing her job. She tried to stand up and accept the deal but the paralyzing pain prevented her. Her employer fell down but stood up immediately, breathing heavily. She looked at her partner - she was all shaking, looking around unsurely. She could also clearly feel the hidden digimon's anxiety. She looked at her digivice. Nothing changed, the screen, shattered some time before, didn't magically fix. She stood up and helped the other girl to sit down. She couldn't help but glimpse at her device. She got petrified: the housing turned golden and the screen started to glow faintly. She suddenly understood why the digivice of light. The decision was made.

- Tomorrow at the same hour, this is the place. I'll be bringing it. Double payment would be nice but not necessary.

- W-what? But... What about preparations? You have no plans...

- I'm gonna do the second thing I'm best at then.

- That is?

- Improvising.

One of the highest rank Darkmoon generals was slowly strolling between the recruits, from time to time correcting one or changing their exercise. He was less than sixteen and his rank was awarded to him for merit and virtues he had shown in the recent war. He was one of the most liked commanders thanks to being able to deal with every situation without losing his cool, keeping his tactical, collected mind as well as iron discipline. It was the "cool" attitude that made him so successful. Now he stopped next to a new recruit, maybe three or four years younger than himself. The boy must have arrived recently and the most evident proof of that was his digimon - an inexperienced - looking Pagumon. The tamer was doing push - ups, but his face stated he's at his limits. The general wanted to ask him to do some lighter, muscle - loosening exercise. He didn't manage to. First he felt his digimon slipping down his shoulder. He ignored it. Digimon and human partners shared their ranks, so he was usually leaving his spot on the tamer's shoulder when he noticed a training digimon that needed to be instructed. But then he felt so dizzy he had a hard time standing up. In the end the body gave up. He lost consciousness and fell.

He woke up in his own bed, guarded by some random lieutenant. As soon as he noticed his commander being awake, he came closer to the bed and saluted.

- Thank you for your care. Could you please summarize the situation for me?

- Both you and your partner lost consciousness, Sir. I have provided first aid and, with the help of my partner present here - the soldier pointed at Kotemon standing a little further away - have transported you to your house.

- For how long were I unconscious?

- Sir, about two hours, sir.

- How about my partner?

- Awakened, sir. He's downstairs.

- Thank you. You're free. - The general at last remembered the soldier's name. - Ivan, right? Hold on a second - he said before his subordinate entered the teleporter.

- Sir, yes, sir?

- Lieutenant, do you realize that saving your commander in a situation that may cause health or life loss is awarded with promotion?

- I... did not know, sir.

- Thank you. You can go now, captain.

- Thank you, sir! - freshly promoted captains saluted then teleported away. The general got out of his bed. His digimon hasn't come yet so he decided to call him.

- Wormmon!

- Is something wrong? - A small green caterpillar - like digimon entered the room. The tamer put him up and placed on his shoulder.

- Any ideas on what that was?

- Just some clues. - The insect pointed at his partner's digivice. It turned black and started to shine. The general thought about it for a while.

- I think it has something to do with that evolution blockade. I'd say Dinobeemon and BlackImperialdramon are in play again.

- I think Dinobeemon and BlackImperialdramon are permamently out. I'm sorry.

- Don't say sorry. It's not your fault. In this case Stingmon must be enough.

- That sounds ridiculous. A general, who can achieve just a champion level?

- Thanks for pointing that out. We've been serving for over a year and a half without a single free day. And for this Julia can send us even on a two - months - long vacation.

- I see no connection.

- Allow me to explain. General Stingmon does not have to fear an unmatched rank. That's because general Stingmon is going civilian for some time.

- So? Are we going to sit here waiting for my evolutions to come back?

The tamer took off his helmet revealing long, black hair. Then he opened a chest next to the bed and took out a blue, cat head - shaped hat.

- It's the opposite, actually. We're gonna go and search for them.

The nurse looked at the eleven - year - old girl lying on the couch.

- So it's better now? - she made sure.

- Yes, Ma'am.

- That's good. Was it her only? No other child? - she asked the middle - aged woman present in the surgery.

- No. She was the only one to faint.

- But I think everything is all right. I mean, this happens sometimes and nothing else seems wrong. She shall just go to bed earlier today. Please make sure the others won't disturb her.

- Sure. Come with me, darling.

The girl stood up. Just to make sure, the caretaker was holding her hand all the way to her room.

Inside there were eight beds. One of them had been empty ever since one of the orphanage charges, a seventeen - year - old teenage girl, escaped. Next to the younger girl's bed there still was her photo. No wonder, as they were always like sisters to each other. The girl laid down. The caretakerwent went out of the room, leaving her on her own. She looked at her favourite plush toy - a round green monster with beige face and a pair of leaves on the top of its head.

- She's coming back for us. As promised - she said to the mascot, smiling. It blinked at her and smiled back. The girl closed her eyes and turned away towards the cabinet with a framed photo of a girl with short red hair, having a strange device on her wrist on it...

- Your Lordship?

- No, it's all right, I feel better now. Please, continue.

The Ambassador of Sunshine in the Troyan Volcano Kingdom inhabited by dragons and the Lord Protector of Solar Peaks propped up his head. He had no idea where had the dizziness come from.

- Forgive me. I'm just concerned with your well - being, as with your partners. If it's the matter of the temperature... - Volcdramon lowered his head. His size made the Ambassador look like an ant.

- Your Highness, I assure you we both could participate in the following debates.

The dragon king sighed.

- Spare me the diplomacy. Mike, I can see you and Veemon feel sick. We can talk the things like sending or not ten more eggs to you over a cup of coffee, not all official here.

- I thought your land requires...

- So far I've been ruling said land, not the other way around. Just go and rest, tommorow Dinohumon will bring you the program. I'm sure Union will agree to most of them and we can work the rest out when you feel better. Deal?

- Deal... But seriously, I'm already better.

- I said something. Don't test me. Go have some sleep. Audience over.

Lord Protector Mike sighed and left the throne room.

- What was this all about? - his partner, Veemon, asked.

- I don't know. For now - none of our business.

The most needed products, such as food or clothes, tamers were getting from their cities or creating themselves in their houses. Shops weren't common, usually they provided people with more valuable and less practical items. There was no local currency - every type of money from the real world, as well as fractalized data, was welcome. There was one notably popular shop. It was located in Neutrum but among the customers there were people from all three cities - including even the Union leaders. It was a battle equipment shop - it sold weaponry, shields and armor that could be converted into small chips compatible with digivices, sequences changing the digimon parameters... Most of the goods were invented by the owner himself, who was one of the most respected neutral tamers.

With so much stuff on the counter however, there were some things under it, too. Literally. Little people knew about the underground level. It had things of unchecked use or origin. Also those of well known use and origin - which was the source of problem. Now the owner, along with his partner - as in both "digimon partner" and "partner in business" - were watching a small armored box.

- Hope it's not stolen.

- Never. Dude, I swear to God I'm not going to take part in that. Even though we've got some stolen stuff here and there.

- So how did they get it?

- They said hours of searching in Darkmoon. As if nobody found them. Sounds like bullshit to me. Especially if you heard their reasoning. One changed system in the third layer, dude. In a device with no electronic layers.

- Not really convincing.

- They said its creator taught them. As if he would. Anyway, dude, it's cheaper than buying a digivice from Union. And that's supposed to be an inactive primal, nice one... - the tamer said, as he opened the box. The lavender light from the inside blinded felt weak. He fell down to his knees. His digimon only gasped before something took its breath away.

- Nice one, you say?

- They opened it before, dude. I saw it. No lights.

- So it seems... It's a real one. And we've activated it.

Hearing the digimon's voice the tamer looked at his right wrist. There was no digivice there. He used it only for testing anyway so it was kept upstairs, in the laboratory. Then he looked at the light purple one in the box.

- Dude, we're fucked - he summed up.

A teenage, judging by her looks - Japanese girl, was sitting in front of a computer, observing one of ten screens, the one not showing camera views from a dozen locations. It was focused on a grayish - green spot, hardly visible because of the set distance and followed its every move. The girl pressed a button on her right earpiece. Lower part sported a microphone.

- He gathered the information. I think he'll get the location in two hours, three at most. Get ready then.

- Roger that. Turn off the camera, all that electronics make it easier for him to notice you.

- Be careful.

- As usual. EX out.

- Crimson out. - The girl took out the earpiece. A second later she screamed in pain. She could not stand up any longer due to the shivering. Her digimon came from the neighboring room.

- Is everything ok? Say something! Talk to me!

The girl started crying.

- It's been long... Too long... The side effe...

- Calm down. - The digimon tried to stay calm herself. - These shakes had nothing to do with your... origin story. I felt them too. Not as much as you, but I did.

The girl tried to calm down, yet she hardly managed to.

- So... What was that?

- I don't know, darling. I don't know.

In one of the houses on the outskirts of Sunshine a young composer was lying under a blanket because of a growing depression caused by a writer's block. His digimon tried to help but gave up "just leave me all alone to die" line threw at him. The tamer was waiting for any idea, even the smallest, to come.

What came however was an excruciating pain and shivers. After a while the man shrudded, trying to get out of the bed. He couldn't because the digimon used the opportunity to hide under the blanket.

- What exactly are you doing?

- I'm scared.

- Of what?

- Of what we felt.

- And that would be...?

- No idea.

- Good to know I'm not the only one being paranoid. Let's go. My brain is already all dried up, we may as well find out what tried to mind rape us - he said, putting his digivice on. He didn't notice the housing turning from silver to dark grey.

There was however no writer's block in the house of a reviewer from Neutrum. She and her partner were getting ready for another exhibition.

- Shouldn't you finish your opinion about that novel you've read recently first? - a digimon similar to Terriermon asked. The most notable difference between the two was its brown fur.

- I have much time. Honestly, it was rather weak, but never mind. The book's here to stay while the exhibition will probably be taken down in the nearest two weeks.

- You're gonna have a second book if your opinion is as lengthy as usual...

- I cannot express myself concissely. I know, right? Spare me that talk, Lopmon.

- Whatever you sa... - The digimon winced and fell off the table he was standing on. Meanwhile his tamer felt the pain, as if something tried to break her skull from the inside. She fell on her bed, trying not to vomit.

- What was that supposed to be? - she asked when it was over.

- Yeah, I'd like to know it too. Seemed like an attack to me.

- That was truly weird... I was thinking of skipping the exhibition tonight given the circumstances, shall we?

- Count me in! I mean, out. Well, you know what I meant.

- We can do this tommorow. Then I'm going to do an investigation on what it was.

- And today?

- Today goes the review - she said sitting at her PC. She started writing. Lopmon looked over her shoulder.

"Before reading this incredibly fascinating piece of literature I was led to think the phrase "painful emptiness" is just a saying having no accurate effect on reality. My opinion changed drastically after a terrible headache I experienced after reading..."

The digimon laughed quietly. He was considering a snarky comment on a now pink - colored digivice, but he decided not to. He needed to think about it for a while...

This night Sunshite City's Central Platform was empty - save for an IT specialist on duty. The night was calm and everything worked so he thought it would be an easy shift. He sat at his unit while his digimon took his usual spot on the top of the screen. That's when he felt it. A dizziness so strong it nearly threw him out of the chair. The digimon landed on his knees.

- Geez... What was that? You don't look good. Do you want me to call Glare?

- What for? I'm good. Besides... - the tamer pointed at the screen displaying security cameras image. The leader and his partner were observing the glass case of the digivice of light. - They're busy and that looks important. Not our thing.

- But...

- Not our thing.

The digimon sighed.

- I still think we're missing something important.

- Sorry, but I think you're just plain wrong. And even if not - I doubt it has anything to do with us...

GrapLeomon screamed, loosening his grip. That was all Jax needed to break free. The tamer climbed the opponent's hand and then used it as a springboard, performing a spectacular backflip onto Greymon's shoulder. The lion roared wildly.

- I don't care what... I don't care how...

- You should - Jax grinned. IRQ knew this smile. It meant somebody was about to be facepunched with a power nobody expects from a four - feet - seven thirteen - year - old with no visible muscles. Being defeated by a child was a shame, but not if Jax was this child. IRQ was no athlete, yet he had some strength. That didn't stop his brother to come close to literally sweeping the floor with him. And now, as the little guy was holding something that could turn out to be a weapon of mass destruction while riding a dragon, he was happy they're on the same side for once.

- He learned that psycho smile from you - Thorin stated.

- Actually, the other way around.

- I've got no more questions.

GrapLeomon howled before jumping towards Greymon. He was pushed away by Growlmon's flames and Kabuterimon's electricity. Jax looked at his digivice, then at the metal octagon he was holding.

- Ready for a party? - he shouted before hitting the device with the metal part. A bright, orange light erupted. When it faded, the young tamer was just holding his digivice. The metal octagon was nowhere to be seen.

- Am I the only one fed up with the light shows? - IRQ asked. Nobody answered. Everybody, their adversary included, was staring at his younger brother. Out of the digivice a beam of white light, pointing upwards. There was a small item inside... definitely Y - shaped.

- Something's wrong here... - Raph said. Peckmon landed next to him.

- Look closer - he muttered.

- Just tell us already. We don't have your eyes you know.

- That metal part. It fused with Y - Digivice.

- What.

- What?

- WHAT?

Peckmon didn't reply. He looked at Jax, who caught the item with his left hand. As the pillar of light disappeared, his right hand joined in the grip. A psycho smile appeared on his face once again.

- Initiate... - he mumbled before shouting out loud - PEEERFEEECT DIGIVOLUUTIOOON!

GrapLeomon started to sweat.

- Per...fect?

- Perfect - Jax confirmed. An energy beam from his digivice shot at Greymon. - The funny part starts now...

- GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

IRQ expected another flash of evolution. It didn't happen. The digimon just inhaled as if he wanted to seem bigger. It worked. He immediately grew about three times, which caused him to hardly avoid headbutting the ceiling. Growlmon was half of his size. The changes, however, were just beginning.

The chest collapsed, revealing an empty, metal - covered space, somewhat resembling a miniaturized hangar, that filled his thorax. Directly below the hole a metal triangle developed from under the skin, sprouting a rectangular cover that shut his chest. Some cables appear on the machine, making their way to the left arm. The whole limb swole before being ripped into shreds revealing a sharp - clawed metal appendage, twice as massive as the normal right one. The digimon whipped its tail getting rid of a piece of skin covering more metal parts. The shoulder - blades deformed and the skin on them snapped as a pair of ripped wings covered in dull purple scales reached their full lenght. Greymon closed his eyes. His hardened helmet started to fall off, bit by bit, being replaced by a new, metal one strapped below the jaw. Behind the helmet, over the neck some dark orange long scales grew, similar in appearce to human hair. The digimon let out a furious roar once again. When he opened his eyes, IRQ noticed they turned from dark red to sky blue.

- ...METALGREYMON!

GrapLeomon stepped back. Both champions on the battlefield decided to leave it. Jax looked at his horrified opponent scornfully.

- You keep talking about being one level above. Now that the advantage's gone you have to show us what you've really got.

- That's not going to work! I'm too fast! - The lion moved so fast he became a blur before turning completely invisible. He appeared right before Jax... Just to see him drawing a letter T mid - air.

- Plugin T! Hyper speed!

- So that's the honor you talked about?

- Some smart men said keeping it equal has nothing to do with honor. MetalGreymon?

- But of course.

With his increased speed the digimon turned right, taking the opponent down with a tail whip. Then he moved to previous position, aiming his metal arm at GrapLeomon.

- I wouldn't be stepping back if I were you.

- That's all you've got? You're bigger, faster - so what? Congratulations, Mr. Great Ultimate! You won through cheating! What are you gonna do now? Show your class by shooting at a defenseless mon on the ground?

- Silence. - The steel dragon looked at his tamer. digivice. He just slided his finger through a digivice screen. A shiny letter T appeared, then snapped in half and disappeared into thin air. GrapLeomon smiled and jumped.

- Where's your speed now? King of...

- TRIDENT ARM!

The digimon looked in a hole ripped in his stomach by a middle claw of a metal hand that was launched at him, connected with the arm by a pneumatic pipe. Then he looked at MetalGreymon's face, opened his mouth to say something and disappeared in a cloud of data.

- I'm supposed to be but a strong - mouth here - Growlmon said.

- But your mouth is strong in something besides talking - Peckmon noted.

- Brofist?

- Brofist! High five?

- The highest! I'm the ultimate!

- Come at us, bros!

IRQ was just sitting on a barrel with his arms folded, looking at the Jax and Agumon's victory dance. Raph came closer to him.

- Nice job you did there.

- Thanks, but if it weren't for Growlmon and you, there will be nothing to bury. Well, let's face it, each and every one of us had his moment of glory.

Thorin appeared from nowhere.

- Now you gotta explainin'. I mean, how'd you know. What to do, the crest, your bro...

IRQ didn't answer. He just raised his digivice, metallic silver again.

- So is it? - Raph asked.

- So it is.

- Why don't you stay then? It'll be fun. You'll get used to it.

- No. Just no. I've got my reasons but... I don't want to talk about it. I did my job. All that's left before the Union sends me back is the report.

- In that case... Good luck.

================================/

The characters mentioned in the "cutscenes" are not important to the plot and will likely never be mentioned again :S

Well, basically what I said before. You may be cool, but you'll never be "take a flying ostrich to kick a werelion three times your size in the face just to transform your pet dragon into a cyborg version of itself" cool. And this guy is not gonna stop now.

I mean, technically he is. He's a little out of focus the next chapter. That's because there will be a new character to focus on. You'll see. The title is "The forest".

Some people might say that getting an ultimate in 5th chapter is an overkill. Well, maybe. There's just one thing: Jax is no newbie, he's experienced. And a prodigy child. That's not a safe mixture. Greymon had months to master his champion level and he was close to digivolving anyway, the script and destroying the blocker just made it faster. If I recall correctly, there are exactly two evolutions to ultimate which are simply ridiculous, given the time passed since the digimon's first champion evolutions. But well, we're talking about a ragtag bunch of chosen ones. Everything is possible.

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


	6. The forest

Note: this chapter contains a lot of examples of coarse language due to some of the characters' habits and speech patterns. I really hope this offends no one. Anyway, I hope you'll have fun reading.

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 6. The forest.**_

The scout moved carefully not to rustle the bushes and then sighed. The atmosphere changed for worse after their leader came back from a stroll... He started to act paranoid. He stated somebody was watching them and requested to double the guards. Nobody knew what for. Having Sunshine and Neutral spies around weren't unusual. They had their own spies in both cities after all. There was nothing to fear. And then naturally bad luck made him pull the short straw. And there went his dream of a quiet night in the camp...

Bearmon lying next to the boy yawned loudly. His partner reacted with anger.

- Behave yourself, will you? Somebody could hear.

- Yeah... Who? We're in the least covered place in this forest. Anything that wants to stay hidden will just stay away from here.

- Maybe you're right...

- Sure I am. I was raised here. Chill, we are not THAT unlucky. Nothing will happen when we're here, I'm telling you.

Naturally Bearmon was immediately proven wrong by a loud noise acompanying a portal's arrival. A few digimon left it, followed by an equal number of humans.

- Four pairs of tamers with partners. Teddy, your eyesight is better. Our men?

- The closest is tagged with the Brights' symbol.

- So not our men. Keep an eye on them, I'll go and call support.

- A bunch of morons.

- What's the butthurt about?

- We were supposed to teleport to the city. But no, too easy. Could you for once do something right?

- A...

- Shuddup, Buggy.

- I haven't said anything! And stop calling me buggy.

- Our fault ya say? Jax said: FOUR connected digivices to make the portal stable. You're the one to disconnect just to give chase to Tentomon.

- Ah. So now I'm the one to screw it.

- Arn't ya?

- Whatever. You did hear what Buggy said then.

- Stop calling me buggy.

- Yep and for once I think he was right.

- Traitor.

- Could you three please shut up already? - Agumon finally got mad - Nothing happened. We'll try once again in the morning. It seems like a quiet place, let's just call it a night.

- Why don't we try again now?

- Energy reserves. Teleporter has to cool for a few hours. You know, to prevent jumpers from portalin' in, stealing stuff and portalin' out.

- Right. There are better places for a sleepover than a forest in the middle of nowhere, but...

- Stop complaining. With less than four digivices the destination is chosen at random. We could've ended up in a volcano, at the bottom of the ocean or any other equally friendly environment.

- Point. Back to game. Digimon starting with I?

- Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

- Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

- Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

- ...Iiii... hate this game.

The ex - rescue team decided to stay in the same place they landed. For obvious reasons the set up guards. Nobody wanted to get eaten by migrating forest digimon, especially given some of these could be nasty. Raph was chosen to stay on guard first. Not that he minded; he didn't have to wake up in a middle of the night and then having trouble sleeping for the other half nor to start his day on the unapropriately early hour and then spend the day playing zombie. He just stayed at the campfire with Guilmon when everybody went to sleep. The digimon, as soon as he made sure everybody was sleeping, started the conversation.

- We did it. Our debt is paid. What now?

- We need to disappear for a few weeks. Because of... him.

- Even with this digivice?

- Especially with this digivice. And especially because I'm at Light Fang. And between us, that's a weird name for a sun - based team. The Crows made id better.

- That's because of a misspell. They used to be the "Night Claw". Then Americans came, interpreted Japanese pronunciation of "Claw" as "Crow" and from then on it's funny. Besides, everybody keep calling the Crows while its one Crow.

- Still better than my native language that translates the name as "The Ravens". It sounds better though.

- Maybe... But we've gone offtopic. What are you gonna do now?

- Don't know yet... Say, did you like the mission?

- Wasn't bad.

- How about becoming professionals? I mean, freelance rescue rangers? If the missions come often, months will pass before he learns.

- Unless somebody tells him.

- Who? Three guys know. One's coming back soon, the other sticks to Neutrum so fat chance they'll ever meet... And the third is Jax. He wouldn't talk to Jax for a sack of gold.

- Why does he hate him so much?

- Long story.

- We've got time.

- Guilmon?

- Yes?

- If a human says something is a long story, he just wants to tell you politely he doesn't want to talk about it.

- Sorry. Didn't know.

- No problem.

- Sometimes I think I'll never understand humans.

- So do I... - Raph leaned against the tree trunk with his arms folded, watching the campsite. Guilmon laid down, curling and placing his head over his tail. A few minutes have passed however and he rapidly stood up frowning. Develor managed to see his pupils narrow into reptilian slits.

- Something wrong?

- Stay there. Don't move. We're not alone. They're too far to hear us but they can see us. We're surrounded.

- By whom?

- No idea. Nine digimon. All rookies. I'd say with humans, but their scent is too weak for me to tell for sure.

- Partner digimon?

- I think so.

- What now?

- I don't know. Let's not be suspicious... But I'd prefer the tankman to be awake.

- Noted. I'll wake him up. - Raph came closer to Jax and shook him gently. No reaction. He shook harder. The tamer was fast asleep. Raphael sighed and took a water bottle from his backpack. He opened it and turned upside down above Jax's head. The reaction was immediate though he doubted the guys watching them didn't hear the scream. Strangely, IRQ and Thorin were still asleep. The digimon however all woke up. Guilmon sighed.

- Yep, not suspicious at all.

- What's up? Couldn't you wake me up in a normal way?

- We used the normal way. - Raph grinned. - It was not very effective. So I tried water gun.

- Really funny. My turn?

- Not really. Just a lil' problem. You see, Guilmon noticed something on the tail.

- Put it out of his tail then?

- I wi'll just say you haven't woken up yet. I meant a big one.

The digimon started to look around carefully but Jax was still in semi - conscious state.

- I don't see how. I mean, his tail looks fine and there's nothing to it that...

- We're being followed, you moron.

Jax was brought to his mind immediately.

- Wipe'em with MetalGreymon?

- Not yet. They are tamers. My guess is we've just found an usual patrol. Under whose influence might this forest be?

- Not ours. Let's wake up the others.

- I don't have this much water...

- Won't be needing. - Jax simply approached his older brother and kicked him in the head. Then he did the same to Thorin. Tentomon giggled quietly, Falcomon just sighed. Meanwhile IRQ stood up and knocked his brother down with one hit in the head.

- Are you crazy? I'm saving our ass and then you...

- And then I do the same to you. Someone's here.

- Digimon? - Thorin asked, looking around.

- And humans.

- Shall be calm. We're a mission that teleported to wrong coordinates Happens. Besides we'll not even be explainin'.

- Why is that?

- We cool. With the teleporter I mean. We can go back to Union. Unless IRQ screws again.

- You'd have to tie Tentomon.

- Stop calling me bu... Oh, right. Sorry.

Raph sighed loudly before starting to set the portal coordinates in his digivice. Something was shot into the tree trunk next to his head. It looked like a syringe filled with a strange dark liquid. Thorin looked at the item.

- A demi dart. I'd say theirs. I take it as a "don't even try" message.

- Now what?

- Now a "go screw yourself" reply. Falcomon?

Few shurikens hit the trees around the campsite. Seconds later a hell began.

The group leader moved his glasses as he wrote a message on the digivice. He finished it, sent it and checked the time. Two hours had passed. He decided to check on the mission progress. He left his tent. His partner looked at him curiously.

- We're going?

- Sure, Gabumon. It's taking too long.

Luckily the site wasn't far away. Ten minutes of struggling through the bushes later they reached it.

- This masked jerk must be having one hell of a fun right now - he mumbled.

- I don't think so - Gabumon said, following his tamer - he's probably not even watching.

- He doesn't have to to know what's going on. I don't like him but he has some skills I must say. - He stopped behind one of his men and pulled his shoulder.

- What's going on? Are you asleep?

- Well... They've been resisting, sir.

- Resisting what?

- The captivation.

- I see... What were the orders?

- Watch. Captivate if aggressive.

- So how aggresive they were?

- We think they noticed us. One of them tried to use the digivice.

- Well, imagine, so did I! I checked the time. Maybe you should arrest me for being to aggresive?

- Sir?

- No, don't arrest me. That was sarcasm. You'll look it up later.

- Sir, I find your remarks offensive.

- That's good. They are offensive. And since you are offended, what can I say about these people attacked for no reason? If you don't want to be treated like a bunch of morons, stop acting like a bunch of morons. Cease the fire. Immediately.

The order was finished in a few minutes time. The leader turned his flashlight on and entered the battlefield. Gabumon stayed quietly in the back.

- Don't do anything stupid - he said quietly. The tamer pretended not to hear.

- Sorry for the inconvenience - he started, pointing the flashlight towards the digimon. He caught a glimpse of a Peckmon degenerating to Falcomon - but my people do have lacks in the thinking department sometimes. I hope they didn't hurt any of you. However I would like to know your alignment as well as the purpose of your arrival, especially since I've received a report mentioning an attack possibility. I hope you understand.

IRQ thought he saw some kind of movement among the soldiers. As if they haven't heard about the report before... He however handwaved it as a coincidence. The flashlight shone at Jax's face. This time the Darkmoon was sure he heard a sigh of the leader. His brother simply looked at the tamer holding the torchlight and smiled at him.

- Hi there, Gee!

- That is not my name. And I was hoping for a quiet night...

IRQ noticed Raph standing behind him, as if he was trying to hide. The light fell on Thorin's face. "Gee" took his time to look at him.

- Calm down. You see, we're a rescue team. Freshly out of a mission. We've just had a digivice malfunction while creating a portal. Happens.

The light blinded IRQ for a short while. He however managed to notice the soldier looking at him frowning.

- I don't remember you being a rescue ranger.

- Because I'm not. I was the one rescued. A little fail on my side. So can we go back to the Union? You know, my brother is in a little hurry...

The light moved from IRQ to Develor, who didn't manage to hide. He just smiled and waved. The light moved downwards, stopping on the sun emblem on the chest. The leader turned the flashlight off then came into the sight.

- Over my fucking dead body... - he hissed.

This time the fight was much shorter. All of the digimon were put to sleep by DemiDevimon's darts, starting with Falcomon, him being the most dangerous one. All of them - save for Tentomon, whose carapace was too hard for the needle to pierce. He gave up anyway, though.

- Traitor - IRQ said while being handcuffed.

- Think for once. Four against an ultimate is a totally different thing than one against ten. I had no reason to even start. Sorry, Raph.

Raph didn't reply. He was standing in the back with head down. He didn't even react when the scouts approached him.

- Look what you did..

- Wasn't me. He was like this before.

- Shut up both of you! Can you for once stay calm? - Thorin snapped.

- What the man said.. You're too much. By the way, neutral guy, right? - The leader of the group suddenly joined the conversation.

- Yeah, seems so. Why the 'cuffs at? Not like we're gonna do anything.

- Lil' one would. Trust me.

- Don't have to. Half an hour ago I saw him breaking GrapLeomon's jaw with a kick.

- Exactly.

The procession approached the camp. About forty feet away from the campfire there was a strange platform with some round metal devices on the top of it. The tamers had their handcuffs taken and were forced to enter the metal circles. They turned out to be another prison. The circles started to emit energy circles hovering upwards, resembling Bakemon's energy rods. They faded away after reaching the height of over nine feet, so they were too tall to escape. The digimon, starting to regain consciousness already, were caged in similar ones. Falcomon and Tentomon were shackled to the floor so that they couldn't fly away. Thorin approached the leader as much as the high - voltage rings allowed him to.

- Do you realise that we're protected as long as the Union doesn't have our reports?

- Yes. But your mission is already over and we found you in a restricted area. Immunity abuse much?

- You're too much. Do you have ANY reason to accuse us?

- Nope, none. So you can explain everything to the Union tomorrow, after we leave you at their headquaters. And you'll even be able to levs then. But you see, you can get in trouble then. I mean, namely you. You see, my job requires checking on "wanted" posters pretty often, Thorin.

The neutral tamer started to sweat a little more.

- So a headhunter. Darn pathetic.

- No. You're not the reason. Seriously? Somebody walking around the cities and stealing digimon to delete them? Doesn't seem realistic.

- 'Cos it ain't. I can prove my innocence and have two witnesses.

- You should be happy then. In the morning you will be able to present them to the leaders. But for now - good night.

The main mercenary turned around to go back, IRQ decided to ask him a question though.

- One second. It's a Darkmoon base, isn't it?

- One hell of a smart guy, aren't you?

- Spare it, I'm not even here for twelve hours. And my point is, why would I spy them soldiers if I'm from their clan?

- Point. - The tamer entered a short text into his digivice. IRQ and Tentomon's cages were shut down and the latter was freed. IRQ unsurely stepped forward.

- And, as a Night Crow member, I can asure you that...

- Sorry. Not gonna work. It's not like we're hurting them but we cannot set them free. They might see something they shouldn't.

- Sorry guys, I tried.

- Worry not. At least we learned why and it makes sense - Thorin said. The tamer from the camp didn't respond. He went away and sat by the fire, next to his partner. IRQ turned to his team.

- I'll pull you out. Now pardon me, I need to talk to him. Let's go, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

IRQ sat near the firesite, keeping the distance from the tamer and Gabumon. A silence lasted for a few minutes before the less experienced tamer decided to break it.

- My brother called you "Gee" and you said it was not your name, so...

- Gregory. So HE's really your brother?

- Unfortunately.

- You're screwed.

- Yup.

The dialogue died a natural death but IRQ felt he and the leader found a common language. He was proven right. After a short while Gregory stood up, still not looking at him.

- Just call me Greg. Most people do so. Or Grigori. These are the names I'm known under. Care for a short sightseeing? I mean, you're a new guy, you have seen little to nohng... And I'm gonna need to talk to you.

Despite what Greg said, they were walking in a complete silence - as opposed to their partners. Gabumon seemed shy and nervous, judging by the conversation though he and Tentomon shared some specific sense of humour. The latter kept telling some stupid jokes that caused both of them to laugh. Or, as IRQ noticed, the furry mon didn't want Buggy to feel dumb. He looked at Greg, but he still avoided eye contact. At last he started to talk.

- You're here for few hours. You took this time to participate in the rescue mission looking for your brother. I say he was the reason. Correct guess?

- Yes. Against my will, too.

- Many start that way. You'll get used to it in a month or so.

- I'm not sure... - IRQ did not continue. He didn't consider telling everybody about his plans neccessary. His new friend stayed quiet, too. He seemed to be a silent typ overall. Before anybody said anything again they walked over half a mile. Then the scout leader started talking.

- How is it to know that... HE... is your younger brother?

- Hard to tell. It always came natural, dunno. What's the big deal anyway?

- That's not what I meant. A person best in everything he touches in whose shadow you have to stay. How do you cope? Don't you feel like... I don't know... A prototype?

- Never thought of that... but I'd say no. We're good at different things. He's good at digimon and I... Well, even if you ignore the trauma I experienced before, about which I don't want to talk before you ask, consider that I got paired with that tard.

- HEY! - Tentomon shouted angrily. Gabumon laughed again, this time together with his tamer.

- He doesn't seem so hopeless.

- You haven't seen the worst. And back to the topic, why did you ask?

- Because I know that feel and I'm fed up of it. My brother's like this. No matter what I tried to do - he always decided to do the same thing and then beat me at it. Nobody has ever noticed me, unless it was to throw a line of "why can't you be like him", "you'll never achieve anything" and such. Then I snapped. I attempted suicide. ChaosGallantmon stopped me.

IRQ didn't interrupt him. He didn't understand the story but some details actually seemed familiar.

- That was a year ago. I joined Night Crows. Gabumon became my partner. And yet, I soon discovered I have no talent in being a tamer. I had no intention on giving up though. Hard work made up for the skills I lacked. I reached the peak of my tamer class. Then, four months ago, Jax came and with pure talent did in one month what took me eight. And that's not all. Agumon's his partner. Have you seen the first season of anime?

IRQ took a second to remember all he could from three episodes of second season he has watched.

- Kinda.

- Agumon and Gabumon's tamers were the best. They were friends, but also rivals. And that little bastard wants to keep it that way. You see, I just wish to be left alone minding my own business. And then we discovered we both got the digivices from the series Delta Primal. Then it got worse.

IRQ sighed. He had to think of what to say for a while.

- Well... I don't get some parts, but he's not dumb. Why don't you two just talk? That's not a reason to cage him and since it's not about...

- One more detail. My younger brother... The "better at everything" guy... is Raph.

IRQ stood still, not knowing what to say. He didn't see this one coming. However, after some short thinking, it became obvious. The pieces of puzzle started to give a picture. Raph's strange behavior, Greg's reaction to his affinity...

- And then he joined your rivals?

- Exactly. The two of us - I mean Gabumon and me - already know our thing. If he joined Darkmoon, we'd form a team. We'd be invincible. And now? He can't be here much longer than you...

- From what he said, three weeks at least. He was here before Jax went missing.

- Right. So my guess is his digimon can...

- He learned today. A critical situation.

- Well duh. Took him longer than your wonderful brother with a one - week - old champion. It took me two to make it to rookie...

- That makes you better. His Gigimon digivolved... also today.

Greg turned to his conversation partner with a surprised expression. Actually "surprised" didn't even begin to describe his face.

- How the fuck?

- A REALLY critical situation. - IRQ decided Y - Digivice isn't worth mentioning yet. - Every other digimon out cold and Bakemon trying to fry Raph with high voltage. Guilmon evolved for the first time before... And that was a limit breaker. Then fireworks happened.

- As expected. Growlmon or Tyrannomon?

- Growlmon.

- He screwed. - Greg smiled faintly. IRQ started thinking what he would have done if he had stayed. He would be free of "Jax-the-best-at-everything" pressure as long as his brother would be out of this world, which, probably, would be much shorter time then... He suddenly realized he's walking next to "what-would-have-been" effect. A tamer with lack of abilities issues and a sick dislike towards his sibling, wanting just to prove evryone he's better. He understood and felt sorry for him. The tamers stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

- And now he's here to... well, screw them.

- Are you sure?

- But of course. This forest has many more ears and eyes than we could count.

- So we know where he is and what he is doing.

- What he is not doing I'd say, but... yes. Besides we've got some... interesting coincidence.

- That is?

- Four tamers that teleported here. Including at least two with the Primals. His previous targets.

- Sounds like a fun to me...

IRQ glimpsed through the closed circle with no trees. This clearing was much different than the one he landed on before. To start with, it was three times as big. The branches of the trees around it were completely tangled, which enabled little to no sunlight to reach the ground. It was probably dark here even during days. The situation was made somehow better by the luminescent mushrooms growing on the tree trunks, always present in this kind of situations.

- Why are we here? - IRQ asked.

- No reason. It's just an interesting place to see. You wanted a sightseeing, didn't you?

- Thanks, but... I don't really like it. Can we go already, please?

- Well, good for me. I don't like too much light - Tentomon interrupted - don't listen to that old prick, he will...

- Shuddup, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

Greg sighed.

- You're like this all the time?

- Yes. Let's go now.

- Yes. Let's stay for a while. - IRQ and Tentomon started to play "kill another one with your look". They both managed to score zero points. Gabumon sent them that kind of look reserved for morons.

- Guys, I'm sorry but... Could you please stay silent?

- They're driving you crazy, too? - Greg smiled.

- Yes... I mean no! I mean... I didn't want to offend you...

- Dude, sometimes you are too kind. If they annoy you, and they do, tell them. Nobody gets mad for that. And Gabumon meant... - Greg turned back to IRQ - ...this place is a small hermitage. Deepest of the forest. Not many people know it. Every time I need to do some thinking alone, I come here.

- I get it. But then... Why did you bring us? Won't we interrupt you?

- Even if so, I couldn't leave you in the camp. Thanks for listening to me but I do not trust you.

- Correct. - IRQ sat on the grass, looking at the glowing trees. Grigori approached one and leaned against it.

- See, that's the problem. Let's say a person you've got objective reasons to trust even less than anybody else told you about something and then mentioned some kind of a secret that qualifies them as your ally. The one thing is said secret could have been overheard and now is being used against you. How 'bout that?

- An espionage plot in "The bold and the beautiful" or what.

- You have no idea how close to that...

- Aren't you afraid they hear us now? If they could overhear you then...

- I'm not afraid. I'm certain. He's good at it. Besides, his digimon partner is Gabumon's old friend.

- ...Paranoia.

- The worst thing? I know. I'm getting paranoid and hysterical and I can do nothing about it. I was counting on clearing my mind here. Digimon from here accept humans and unless they are provoked...

From between the trees a blunt, green tentacle was shot, cutting the tree trunk just above Greg's head. He dodged and took position on the clearing, as far from the attacker as he could reach. Meanwhile the offender decided to come out and continue the assault.. IRQ saw a green head covered with uneven skin full of warts, making him think of a toothless reptile. The tentacles the digimon used were on top on its head, creating a ring looking somewhat like hair. The creature used two arms with hands the size of his head each to crawl. They had three widely spreaded fingers with suction cups. The rest of its body was hidden in a shell that could have been made by a gigantic snail. It had some small spikes on the top. IRQ opened his digivice.

- MoriShellmon, CHM/BST/DAT. So theoretically a neutral type. That means we pissed him... how?

- No idea! I didn't even know they live here!

Few tentacles launched towards the tamers and their digimon. A split second before he was hit, IRQ closed his eyes. The hit never came.

- I did it again, didn't I? - he asked with his eyes still shut.

- Nope, the slugosaurus started to muse over its existence. Are you going to look or what? - Tentomon, as usual, got straight to the point, so the tamer opened his eyes. Naturally, everything was covered with the well - known purple net. He got further from the tentacle, which, as he expected, was mere inches from his face. He approached Gabumon, trying touching his horn. Some cyan rings appeared on it.

- So each primal really has its own color.

- No shit, Sherlock.

- Shut it. Unless you want to be left in the world of lines and circles.

- You wouldn't even be able to do that.

- I'll just have to ask.

Tentomon stayed quiet while IRQ looked at Gabumon again. He remembered he hasn't scanned him yet in the commotion. As if commanded, a rectangle with a circle inside appeared next to his head. In the circle a small picture looking like a head of a fox or a cat appeared, to the left of it a number 3 was projected and to the right - a plus symbol. After a short while a text line with ROK/BST/VAC written on it slid out of the picture.

- So level is a number, species a symbol and attribute a plus, a minus or a zero?

- Fascinating and really helpful. Ask how to beat that thing, will you?

- A champion? Are you saying we won't beat it with Greg, who's supposed to be second to my brother only in his class?

- What I'm saying is you probably don't want to became an actor of a tentacle horror.

- Point. How to beat that thing?

Next to MoriShellmon's head a badge with a clearly drawn flame appeared. Oddly, it wasn't purple. It had a very clear and very obvious cyan color.

- See? No worries. Leave it to Gabumon.

- He... breathes fire?

- You seriously didn't watch the anime?

- Should I have?

- Think about it. Let's go back already.

- Have it your way... - IRQ closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a sound of a hit and a tree falling down. Luckily nobody noticed him and Tentomon teleporting. The others were too busy dodging the tentacles.

- At this pace it will destroy the whole forest before we react! - Greg shouted.

- Calm down, I got this. Buggy, get its attention.

- Stop calling me bu...

- TENTOMON!

- Alright, alright... - the insectoid started flying in circles around mollusk's head. It confused the digimon and it tried to knock Tentomon down but didn't manage to. Greg used the time gained to talk to IRQ.

- That does not look good.

- Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

- I trust two creatures in this dimension. The first is me, the second is not you.

- That was a piece of a good movie.

- And now you get the references! - Tentomon cried, struggling with the tentacles.

- And that second guy shall be enough. Gabumon!

- Roger!

A mild blue light flashed. In the tamer's hand a familiar, Y - shaped device with a white chip where the arms met appeared. Then the light appeared again, now in a form of energy circles beamed from the Y - Digivice towards the digimon.

- Gabumon digivolve to...

Digimon disappeared in a flash, his silhouette stretching to over fifteen feet, then he fell down on his front paws. His body now was that of a huge dog. Or wolf, IRQ thought, noticing the details like the shape of his paws or muzzle. The data started to appear from the rear legs coming towards the front, showing the snow - white fur with navy blue stripes like these of a white tiger, only thinner and more packed. Four dark pink claws grew on each of the rear feet. The data covered the torso, showing similar pattern on the whole body. What was the most interesting was the tail - nearly as long as the whole body, thin as a whip with a small tuft of white fur at the end. Three feather - shaped blades grew out of his back on each side, forming what looked like small, non - functional wings. Then the data covered the front paws, nearly identical to the back pair. The only difference was a number of fingers: the digimon had five claws on each front paw. The last to gain the data was the head with its wide wolf muzzle full of sharp teeth and more feather - like fur growing out of the cheeks and the top of the head. They were all pointed backwards, making the head more aerodynamic. The digimon growled when the one - and - a - half - a -second evolution ended.

- Garurumon.

IRQ stepped back, watching the creature in awe. Even his name sounded like deep growl and the deep, throaty voice, so different from the soft and quiet one of his previous form, only made it more noticeable. The beast was ferocious and graceful at the same time. IRQ thought that there are things that could positively surprise him after all.

- He's… not bad. For a digimon - he whispered, pointing his digivice at the newcomer. Garurumon, CHM/BST/VAC. As expected.

- Yyy... Thanks... - The digimon looked as if he shrank a little. IRQ thought the fur on his cheeks is more pink than on the rest of his body.

- Leave him alone, you embarrassed him - Greg laughed - he can make a portion of minced meat out of you with a single bite, yet he's still so shy he's right now trying to hide behind himself...

Garurumon's face went red even more.

- N - not at all!

- Sure thing. We'll talk about it later. Take care of the snail, please?

The digimon turned to his oponent, stil busy with Tentomon, and roared. IRQ trembled. That wasn't a creature he'd like to find in a dark alley… Which actually didn't make thirty - feet dragons, ninja ostriches or giant armored flies any more desirable companions. Tentomon used the opportunity to come back to the safe place between the tamers.

- I weakened it for you. You know, for easier fight. It's a one - hit now - he said loudly. Garurumon laughed, his tamer, however, didn't seem to like the joke.

- One more line like this and you're next.

- Calm your butt.

IRQ looked at his partner, then put up one of the more solid - looking branches lying on the ground and turned to Greg.

- Do you want to beat him up yourself or can I?

- Do the honors. I'm taking on the big guy with my partner. For the glory!

- For the glory!

- For the glory!

- Who's this Glory girl you keep working for?

- Shut up, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

Grigori decided not to continue. He looked at Garurumon.

- Kill it with fire.

- Aim for the top of its head! Between the tentacles! It's the weak spot! - IRQ shouted.

- Sounds logical. Howling Blaster! - The wolf jumped at MoriShellmon, opening his mouth and blasting it with a blue flame. The mollusk dodged, hiding inside his shell much quicker than it could be expected. That confused the digimon. Garurumon stopped in front of the shell entrance, observing the blackish - green mass bubbling inside. He tried to firebreathe again, but then a strange, fog - like smoke started to go out of the upper parts of the shell.

- Mindfoggg - was said by a suppressed voice. The wolf tried to step back but the smoke behaved as if it was intelligent, crawling towards the opponent and preventing him from escaping. At last the attack reached Garurumon. He howled and struggled for a while before falling down. Greg was so calm it made IRQ a little uneasy.

- Aren't you going to help?

- No. It's a psychological attack. The fog can't damage the body, it tries to affect the mind instead. We can defend against that. It's gonna take a while but before Garurumon stands up, it's not even going to get its head out of...

In less than a second both of the suction cupped arms come out of the shell and the reptilian head appeared between them.

- ...a shell?

- Yes. Exactly that... - Greg said nervously when MoriShellmon lowered its head pointing at them.

- Return to nature! - Out of the tentacle ring a green energy beam was shot. Both tamers and Tentomon hardly dodged jumping to the right but the digimon started to move its head, continuing the attack. The three started to run but the beam was getting closer.

- Buggy, we could use a help - IRQ gasped, Looking at his digivice. It turned purple again. The light was only about two feet behind him.

- Stop ca...

- DO YOU HAVE A GODDAMN HIERARCHY OF IMPORTANCE? - An Y-Digivice appeared in IRQ's hand. He couldn't explain, how.

- Alright, alright... Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!

MoriShellmon noticed a flash. He stopped the attack to check it. He couldn't see neither the light source nor his victims though. And he was sure he hasn't hit them...

- Less than twelve hours, eh? - he heard somewhere above.

- A way too active Primal. Do we have to talk about it now? - IRQ asked, grimly holding onto Kabuterimon's arm, looking at Greg loosely hanging on the other one. He didn't hear the answer though because it was drowned by the roar of Garurumon who had got better already and wasn't really happy with the situation. That's why nobody heard a quiet laugh in the bushes behind the MoriShellmon. Nobody - save for a certain tamer sitting on the tree branch directly above its source. He however just smiled and sent instructions for his partner via the digivice.

Sitting here sucks. Being caged sucks. Waiting for IRQ, who's probably having fun right now, sucks. Everything sucks.

- Shut up, Jax.

- Shutting up sucks.

- I don't hear any digimon whining. Or Raph. Mate, say something, 'cos I don't know if you're alive.

- ...

- Yep, that was meaningful. You right?

- Leave him, Thorin. I don't think he's in a mood.

- 'Kay but...

Guilmon's cage disappeared. After a few seconds so did Raph's. The younger pair from Sunshine was free. Not that Develor reacted. Guilmon tried poking him, then sent a confused look to the others.

- What now? - he asked.

- Now you listen - a deep, low voice above him replied. Everyone looked up to see a pair of small yellow eyes.

- Why should we? - Thorin asked. - My ma' always told me not to trust strangers.

- You can't see me. You don't know if I'm a stranger.

- And this makes it better... how?

- And how does it make it worse? I've freed the two of you because I need help. Or, to be precise, the fourth tamer needs. And a particular friend of all of us that happened to accompany him.

Raph turned towards the eyes with the lightning speed.

- Lead us - he just said. A three - feet - tall digimon jumped down and carefully, not letting the campfire lights shine on him, started to dash through the trees. Raph followed him. Guilmon, even more confused now, was the third to go.

- Hey! What about us? - Jax shouted, as loudly as he could without being heard in the camp.

- I will be back as soon as I bring them to the battlefield. You two are not a priority there - he heard in response.

- Geez... Waiting here while Raph is going to fight sucks.

- Shut up, Jax.

- What now?

- No idea. One flame to the head you said.

- I MIGHT by some chance be wrong but there has been no such hit so far.

Both digimon were fighting ferociously and had multiple advantages over MoriShellmon. There was just one problem: the speed of the latter. Whatever Kabuterimon and Garurumon had tried, he had got enough time to hide inside its shell. Seeing that the digimon were more and more tired, it was getting bad. Kabuterimon once again hit MoriShellmon in the side of its head with an electric sphere, stunning it. Meanwhile Garurumon charged towards it and jumped, yet it recovered quick enough to dodge again. The wolf couldn't brake mid - air so he crashed in the ground.

- What's going on? It works as if on plugin T! - IRQ cried.

- Not really. He's fast only when hiding or coming out of its shell. That's weird... - Greg started. Then he realized something. He looked at IRQ angrily. - Plugin T you say? As in Hyperspeed Plugin T known only by its creator, me and Raph? The one only I can use?

- Well... Kinda but not really.

Kabuterimon tried a horn attack, yet he couldn't pierce through the opponent's seemingly soft body. He bounced back and with a huge impact hit the closest tree.

- This is just fucking physically impossible! The plugins were testedt on just a few digivices and mine was the only one they worked on. I'm sure they were installed only on mine! So how the fuck?

- My dibs on Primals stuff. I don't know. Install on one and all of them get it?

- Don't drive me mad. That would mean Jax has it too.

- He does.

- Fuck.

Garurumon tried once again but he was shot down with a beam emitted by MoriShellmon's head again. Now that it wasn't bothered by digimon, it could turn to tamers again. It lowered its head readying the attack.

- Return to...

- Not on my watch, bitch! - a small rock hit the reptilian mollusk's head. It turned to where it came from to see Raph entering the clearing. A split second later it was thrown mid - air by a charging Growlmon. Before it fell down, both digimon managed to stand up and their tamers gathered together. Greg was the first one to speak.

- I'm going to find the guy who fucking let you out and then...

- Spare it. I don't even know myself. It was some kind of a digimon that told us you needed backup.

- I could do it myself. No need for backup. Especially yours.

- Let him be. - IRQ sighed. - It's not about winning, it's about winning fast enough not to destroy everything.

- Any plans?

- The previous one plus Growlmon.

- That is? - Raph asked.

- You'll see. Buggy!

- Stop calling...

- Whatever. Can you grab the snailzilla's neck together with Growlmon?

- What are you trying to achieve?

- Immobilize its head. We need to surround it...

- Gotcha - Garurumon howled, then started jumping around MoriShellmon, getting his attention. It gave the other two champions time to get to its sides. At last the wolf took his position too. He opened his mouth.

- Howling Blaster!

As expected MoriShellmon hid inside its shell. Growlmon and Kabuterimon were just waiting for it. They stood right next to the entrance to the shell. At last their opponent reappeared, as quickly as usual. IRQ just smiled.

- GROUP HUG! - he screamed. After a short while MoriShellmon was caught into something as close to a double Nelson as the anatomical structure of the digimon performing it allowed to.

- You're not gonna get my frag.

- No problem. Grigori - it's yours.

- ...Grigori? - Raph started to laugh.

- Fuck you. Garurumon, go get it!

- Right! - The wolf started to charget opponent agagin. A hundred feet before it he jumped as high as he could, arced in mid - air and started to descend towards the mollusk's head. When he was less than thirty feet away, he started his attack. MoriShellmon just roared before falling into bits. Garurumon, using the recoil force, backflipped then gracefully landed on four legs. A ring of fractalised data was formed around his front paw and then sent to Greg's digivice.

- All in a day's work - the tamer said - hope you enjoyed the show.

- Ten out of ten.

- Whatever, Raphael. You're screwed anyway.

- Darn.

- Nine point eight out of ten. For no telemark.

- Damnit.

Growlmon started hissing. Garurumon sniffed a few times then turned around surprised. Kabuterimon flew to the tamers.

- We've got a problem down there - he growled.

- That is?

- An old friend.

- Indeed, we meet again. I'd say ten points too. Nice teamwork, chaps. Too bad it will not work on me... - A small energy sphere hit the ground. The scattered data started to gather around it and quickly restored MoriShellmon. GunNumemon jumped onto its back.

- What the hell.

- Raphael, mind your words. You'll never hear me using this kind of language. Speaking of which... What the fuck. - Greg looked at the digimon, surprised. IRQ sighed.

- Imagine Numemon crossed with Arnold. Add the ability to kick your and Jax's arses with little to no effort. At least until recently. Finally, learn it's hired to damage partner digimon of every Primal Tamer and steal part of their data. That's the thing in front of you.

- GunNumemon, at your service. And since I can store two sets of data at most, one of you can expect a revisit, gentlemen. Any volunteers now?

- Volunteer my ass! Garurumon!

- Hey, wait! - IRQ tried to stop his colleague from Darkmoon but the wolf was already dashing towards his opponent, jumping above MoriShellmon. GunNumemon jumped too, hitting him with the rocket launcher in the stomach. Garurumon lost his velocity and fell down next to the mollusks. The mechanical one was just waiting for it. He jumped down and stood in front of Garurumon, aiming at him.

- There goes the first candidate... Empire Gun!

The missile immediately degenerated the wolf back to Gabumon. GunNumemon shot once again, basically ripping off the digimon's foot. The data was transformed into a light blue energy sphere and moved to the container.

- The hell? Gabumon! - Greg cried.

- That's it. Growlmon! Plugin T! Hyper speed! Plugin S! Battle aura!

- He's dead. Kabuterimon! Plugin K! Ultra attack! Plugin S! Battle aura!

Both digimon jumped at GunNumemon only to be blocked by MoriShellmon's tentacles. The battle aura burned it so it let them both go immediately but with the momentum gone GunNumemon dodged easily.

- What's that thing made of? - Greg moaned.

- Of Numemon. And some spare parts of perfect level machine types. That gives something like a Champion/Ultimate hybrid. Not much fun to play with. - IRQ looked at the battlefield. Growlmon was fighting MoriShellmon while Kabuterimon somehow managed to catch GunNumemon. Now he was flying upwards carrying the trophy. The mechanical digimon tried to break free but the grip of four hands of the insectoid boosted with aura was too much for him. Finally he got tired of struggling so he aimed at Buggy.

- Put me on the ground. Now. Or else...

- Or else? Come on, finish, I want to see how your reinforced parts would look like after falling down from here.

GunNumemon stayed silent so Kabuterimon looked down, which, due to lack of eyes, was quite an achievement. He noticed Growlmon throwing MoriShellmon upside down and sticking the top of its shell in the ground. He took a while to gather thoughts.

- You know what? I'll just check it - he said, letting his foe free, which just caused him to laugh.

- What a genius you are! - he screamed over the wind howling. Then he turned to face the ground, having a clear aim at Growlmon.

- Whoops - Kabuterimon mumbled just before diving in an attempt to catch GunNumemon. Gravity was, however, faster than him. Growlmon didn't notice the cyborg coming at him...

- Empire GUNNN!

The dragon looked around with an absent expression then degenerated to Guilmon and fell on his face. The recoil slowed GunNumemon down so he landed with no harm. Meanwhile MoriShellmon, freed from Growlmon's pushing, managed to turn to the right position again.

- What? - Kabuterimon asked bluntly.

- Buggy, what side are you on?

- That was an accident. Happens. Stop calling me buggy. Electro Shocker! - The electric sphere hit MoriShellmon when he covered GunNumemon, paralyzing it. It gave the latter enough time to absorb Guilmon's data. The digimon grabbed his neck when a portion of his throat and jaw was torn from his body. Raph clenched his fists, shaking.

- Son of a bitch... IRQ, get the motherfucker!

- No chance. Two against one? When he did us as he pleased when it was three against two?

- Can I help you? - Peckmon knocked the unsuspecting cyborg down from MoriShellmon's shell. IRQ looked at the path to see Jax, Thorin and Agumon heading towards them. Kabuterimon used the commotion to grab Guilmon and Gabumon and take them to their tamers. The latter's wound was already healing but the dragon still looked horrible.

- Taking your time, aren't you? - Develor hissed.

- Just a lil' delay. That digimon decided against freeing us earlier. That's our pal there, right?

- Sure he is. With the same wreckage as before - IRQ sighed. Jax looked at the cyborg.

- Agumon, is that the thing that hurt you?

- Yes, it's him.

- Care for a little revenge? You know, the last fight wasn't much of a test drive...

- The hell is he talking about? - Greg asked, trying to recover Gabumon's data with what he had left in his digivice.

- You'll see - IRQ whispered watching his brother reaching Y-Digivice which appeared in front of him as his digivice turned orange. He rose his hand a little pointing at Agumon who jumped at the enemies immediately. He was covered in a white light, then grew and new data started to appear.

- Initiate! Digivolution!

- Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

- Are you done yet? - Greg asked sceptically.

- I haven't even started. - Jax put his arm perpendicularly to his side. A beam of light was emitted from his digivice. Y-Digivice appeared inside again, this time with a metal part added.

- You mean?

- Initiate! - The tamer grabbed the item with his left hand and brought it out of the light pillar which disappeared right away. Jax used it to catch the metal digivice with his right hand. He pointed the device at his partner again. - PERFECT DIGIVOLUTION!

- Greymon digivolve to...

The dragon grew again, towering above all the clearing. He roared in pain when metal parts grew into his body, shattering his skin and destroying organs. He was relieved after his helmet was turned into steel then he looked down at GunNumemon.

- METALGREYMON! - he roared, finishing the evolution.

- Kunai Wing!

- Electro Shocker!

- Return to Nature!

- Port Crystal!

- ...What?

Before MetalGreymon had any chance to react Peckmon stabbed MoriShellmon's neck with a couple dozens of knives. They made it impossible for the digimon to retreat to his shell, so it attacked Kabuterimon. He returned the move to sender using his own one, making a hole in its head in a particularly spectacular way and deleting it again. Thanks to the chaos, GunNumemon was free to open another portal - this time cyan and crimson as the energy spheres inside his container.

- We'll be seeing again soon... - he said to IRQ before leaving.

- I'll be waiting - the response sounded. Meanwhile Greg healed Gabumon and started to send spare data to Guilmon, whose wound had already closed.

- But... But... We didn't even... - Jax was looking rather miserable.

- See who's da one takin' his sweet time evolving - Thorin laughed. Gabumon looked at MetalGreymon who then waved at him happily with his robotic arm.

- Double training sessions starting tomorrow - he said to his tamer.

- Triple. I'm not going easy on this - Greg replied.

Once again the portal's exit appeared in the black castle. Once again GunNumemon left it only to kneel before the green - eyed digimon.

- You are really quick. A day hasn't passed since you left and you already returned four data sets. Are you sure they belonged to Primal Tamers?

- Yes. I made sure. Besides I've seen them using their digivices. There are no doubts. Furthermore, I've pinpointed the fifth one that was with them. I couldn't get his data because my storage was full though.

- That is not a problem. We could raise it only by diminishing your offensive capabilities which is undesirable. There are reasons your name is GunNumemon instead of, for instance, CarrierNumemon.

- Yes. Thank you.

- However... Did I feel doubt in your voice?

- They... have MetalGreymon. I'm not sure how powerful but I doubt I'd stand a chance. Besides they use some kind of power - ups. I fought a regular Kabuterimon but he nearly crushed me with his bare hands and his every touch was painful to me.

- Somebody will analyze this. Don't worry, for now just avoid MetalGreymon. Thank you, you can go now.

- Roger! - GunNumemon disappeared in a flash. The green - eyed creature looked at the giant red eye that appeared behind it.

- Your factory guardian failed - it said - the tamers got the first script and learned how it works. Their search for the others is a matter of time.

- It's my failure and I will have penance on my own. You do not seem worried though.

- The three of you treat Primal Tamers as potential enemies. You try to suspend their development, which will turn against you as soon as they obtain what you took from them. And they will. And I'm going to let them grow in power then use it against them. The data sets are useless if the digimon they were taken from can't become a championand the final product will be created only with the eighteen digivolved to ultimates. So when you lose, I win.

- Don't overestimate yourself.

- I don't have to. You already did.

- Are you sure you don't want to... You know... Chain us, anything like that?

- I can make an exception for you, Raph, unless you shut up.

- Sorry. - Raph aided Guilmon, who felt better already but still had problems with talking and keeping upright position. Three tamers from Greg's team he chose himself were standing nearby, waiting for orders. The others were just sitting around the fire discussing what had happened the night before. The gossip how the attack occured and was fought off by the prisoners spreaded rapidly. Greg didn't know whose idea it was but a dark blue gleam on a tree branch made him think of one particular person.

- You know, IRQ, I can always get some people to escort...

- What for? Mission acomplished. I'm going home and Tentomon's waiting here for a better tamer. Nobody knows I've got a Primal Digivice - save for that thing and a few Primal Tamers. As long as you keep quiet, the Union will protect Buggy and I won't have to worry.

- As you wish... - Greg nodded at three of his tamers. They came closer and all four of them formed a portal. - It will bring you to the center of Sunshine so you could deliver reports. Then it's all up to you. Thanks for help.

- No worries - Thorin said, going through the portal. He was followed by Agumon, Falcomon and Jax. Raph hesitated a bit.

- Aren't you mad?

- I am. I just can't complain as long as you're not doing anything outright dumb. Just try not to outclass me this time.

- I'll try. Well... see you again. - The tamer and his Guilmon disappeared in the gate. IRQ was the only one left.

- Good luck - he said.

- Same to you. Mainly to you.

The portal Was closed behind the last two. Greg sighed.

- Alert no longer applies. You can let additional guards go.

- Sir?

- Yes?

- What actually happened there?

- That's a classified information, young one. A classified information of a highest level...

================================/

Welcome to digimon. Everybody has issues. Some people more than the others, but you can't find a person free from them. ESPECIALLY if you search through the main cast. Well, since you already met Greg - he's a polar opposite to his younger brother, like IRQ to his. Or, for that matter, to each other's younger brother, too. Coming to think of, every single kind of relations between ANY two of these four will be based on "Red Oni and Blue Oni" schema. I'm not sure if one can give external links here, but if it's allowed - /Main/RedOniBlueOni

If not, I will delete it soon, just please anybody let me know.

Speaking of which, I'd really appreciate any feedback this time. Frankly, I have no idea if anybody has ever reached the comment section of chapter 1.

Also, sorry for delays. I had a nearly two - month - long break from translating due to exams season.

As for the next chapter - Arc 1 comes to an end with a loud bang. Many things happen while IRQ tries to get back home. Not necessarily good things. Will he succeed? Learn by yourself in the seventh chapter: **The thief**.

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


	7. The thief

Note: this chapter contains a lot of examples of coarse language due to some of the characters' habits and speech patterns. I really hope this offends no one. Anyway, I hope you'll have fun reading.

_**PROJECT IC 2**_

_**Tome 1. The Data Thief.**_

_**Arc 1. Mon in Black.**_

_**Chapter 7. The thief.**_

IRQ glimpsed swiftly across the Sunshine's main square. Last time he visited it, he didn't really pay attention, due to some "factors". Now however, judging by the little memories he had, he came to the conclusion the city hadn't actually changed. Most buildings were in the shades of yellow, light blue and white, as opposed to dark blues, purples and black - the colors of the Night Crows clan. Not that he cared. Now, after the mission had ended, he could finally go home. It was all that he wanted. He looked at the others, already approaching the biggest building on the platform, located in its center. The dawn was close, so, although the square was still almost empty, the first people and digimon started to appear.

- That thing - the boy pointed at the palace - is the headquarters?

- Yep. That's where we're going - Jax replied.

- And is the stampede we're doing acceptable?

- No. Reports are individual. But I've met requirements and want to take an exam for a higher tamer rank, so is Raph, Thorin is a wanted criminal that finally can prove his innocence and you were brought here against your will and you wish to be taken home. If not for their paperwork, I'd be here two weeks ago. So if they like papers so much, wouldn't it be fun to leave them with three times as much of these as we could?

- As hell.

- Glad we all get it. Let's go. Rescue teams are a priority, they'll let us in right away.

- Rescue teams are a priority, he said. They'll let us in right away, he said.

- Shuddup, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

- Shuddup, Tentomon.

- I didn't see this one coming.

- Listen to it then.

- No.

Jax only sighed as the quarrel started again. Actually he understood Tentomon well. After four hours of waiting he was fed up himself, especially as they were the only ones in the waiting room. At last, Glare's room was opened. A pair of tamers left it - a girl in Night Crows uniform with purple hair and a blond boy wearing the Light Fang colors. They were accompanied by two digimon One looked like an orange bipedal cat with a small flame on its forehead. The second one resembled a rabbit in a long dress, with golden earrings and a crescent - shaped charm on its neck. The Sun and the Moon... IRQ smiled faintly while scanning them. Coronamon, ROK/HOL/DAT and Lunamon, ROK/DRK/DAT. The names were enough to support his theory.

- Viceleaders? - he asked when the four was far enough not to hear him.

- How'd ya know?

- Wild guess - IRQ said, killing the conversation for another fifteen minutes. Then the room was opened again. This time the ones to leave it were Julia and ChaosGallantmon. The woman walked past the team, drinking her coffee; when she was next to IRQ, she choked on it.

- What are YOU doing here? - she managed to ask, still coughing.

- We're reporting a mission success - the tamer replied.

- Already?

- Already.

- We've estimated it will take three days at least! And you? Sixteen hours?

- We... had a good guide. And strong support.

- Yeah, sure. Two rookies and... - Julia looked at the digimon in the hall. She sighed.

- Well, I do have to praise your efforts - her partner said instead - for I have not expected to witness the results of evolution. Especially yours, Tentomon.

- Oh, he? I thought I might as well digivolve him because it would be hard to get any uglier. Hard but not impossible, it seems.

To IRQ's surprise, Julia and ChaosGallantmon laughed at his line.

- Indeed it is good to hear you two in a good mood. I do not however wish you to overdo. With your partner's personality, your words might be well used against you.

- If he ever uses it to anything save for talking. Besides... I'm coming home, right?

- Yeah, right. When you're finished with Glare, tell him I gave you permission to use our personal teleporter. That'll be much faster. - Julia detached a crescent badge from her vest then gave it to the tamer. He silently put it in his pocket. The clan chief nodded at her partner, then they both left using one of the side doors. Everything became silent again.

- Digimon starting with T? - Raph said.

- Don't even make me mad - IRQ sighed.

- The greatest of digimon! Tentomon!

- Shut it, Buggy.

Glare was sitting in his room, deep in thoughts. The extraordinary meeting didn't make him happy. Especially the decisions regarding older models of digivices. Unluckily, he was outvoted five to three. Sometimes he hated democracy. There were different rumors, too. Sayo, for instance, told him about some weird symptoms that some people had at the very same moment... He doubted though that it was connected to the Primal Tamers. They needed to be found. But how was it supposed to look like? "Hi, a little birdie told us your digivice is weirder than it's legally allowed to so we have to..." - The thought of it made him shudder. No, bad solution. And it all started because the one and only they knew about went active. If only he could somehow get rid of it... His partner, Ophanimon, interrupted his thoughts.

- There are some people in the waiting room. A rescue team with their report.

- Nobody's here.

- They've been waiting for hours. They saw the others leaving this room.

- Darn. Tell them to write down their reports and...

- They all seem to have some individual cases as well.

- They can wait. That's about our most significant matters. If we had at least some information about this blockade...

- Jax is with them.

- That changes everything. Let them in. Immediately.

Glare slowly walked past the row of tamers.

- That doesn't feel right. It went too easy - he just said.

- Sir, I was held captive for three weeks. When I was set free, I kinda... got angry. It had its effect on Agumon and the fight.

- How?

- A critical energy. MetalGreymon.

- Wow. I'm impressed. Despite the evo block?

- It was short circuiting at the moment. Caused by...

- My Tentomon - IRQ interrupted his brother. He didn't want some details to go public. Luckily, Jax hasn't told everything yet. - ...Thanks to some boosters the tamers present here taught me how to use. Then it was destroyed, together with GrapLeomon that is.

- Good job. Didn't you save the script by any chance?

- No. It fell apart when its digimon was defeated. A defense mechanism if you ask me.

- So they may have copies?

- Probably.

Glare for the first time looked at the person he was talking to. IRQ noticed the leader, despite being rather young, to have a few wrinkles on his face, probably due to the stressful job. He tried to stay calm when the man was staring at his face. It wasn't easy. He hated him for what he had done and had to try hard not to punch him.

- Don't I know you? - Glare finally asked.

- You need to ask? Seriously? Now you pretend you've never seen me? Of course you do, Glare. - IRQ growled, finally snapping. The leader did not expect this kind of reply. He furrowed his eyebrows.

- You know, you may not be from my team, but some respect WOULD actually be in place. Stay in this room when the reporting's over.

- Gladly.

- Now if I may, the other things. Jax, in your case it's the gold rank test I suppose?

- Sir, yes, sir. My friend Develor present here also would like to take up the test for his bronze rank.

- Koh is free on Tuesday morning. That's the time and day for now. I'll call you back later. Next. What brings here our Neutrum guest? May I ask your name?

- Thorin, sir. I'm on the "wanted" boards.

- You want to collect bounty for your own head?

- No, sir. I can prove my innocence.

- Good. I'll order your name off the lists immediately. The proofs you have we'll be looked into next week. Please come here for an exact date... Let's say on Saturday.

- And... that's all?

- I could make it more difficult for you if you want to. The problem is, I have no time for that. Urgent and very important matters. And now, if you could excuse us. I'll have words with your friend.

The tamers left. Only IRQ and Glare stayed in the room. The later started to talk.

- I don't like your lack of discipline. Rest assured Julia will know.

- Breaking news. She does not care. Neither do I for that matter.

- I assure you it will. Your name. And I mean full name.

- Richard Matthew Darren - IRQ hissed. To his satisfaction, Glare looked at him as if he had seen a ghost.

- Are you gonna stand there and stare or are we getting to the point?

- You...

- Me.

- You...

- Yep, we agreed on that. Anything else?

- You...

- NO, QUEEN VICTORIA! Glare, get a hold on yourself!

The Light Fang leader managed to handle it although it didn't come easy to him. Tentomon sighed.

- Is it normal?

- No idea. I prefer him this way though. The last time I was here he was normal and it didn't end well for me.

- You... because of that? I mean...

- I feel good, thanks. If I cared, I'd ask how about you.

- What... are you...

- That's an easy one. Your rescue team system is thoroughly screwed and my brother is so good and-slash-or annoying that he makes everybody handwave it saying "go die already". So it's up to whom to save both his retarded rear and your important mission?

- To you, I reckon.

- Bravo! At last you're not brain dead.

- IRQ, I'm proud. I'd tell the same thing.

- Shuddup Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

- So you're back after all?

- No. I'd say I dropped by to do my job. And now it's done so Julia can take me home. - The tamer took the crescent badge out of his pocket and showed it to Glare. - And to make it faster I was told to use your personal teleporter. Hope you don't mind it?

- No... Whatever... The teleporter is in one of the side rooms... - Glare handwaved it resigned. He had no intention of arguing with this guy. His health was too important to him for that. - And when we find the mon that did it to you...

- Yeah, sure. A report and a video from the trial. No doubt. Over two years and you haven't caught it. Are you expecting it to come now and ask for spare change?

- Just go already. Third doors to the left.

- Never mind the doors. Glare, what did you do to him so that he wets his pants every time he thinks about it? - Tentomon interrupted.

- Shut up already, Buggy. None of your business.

- Will you actually stop calling...

- GET OUT! - Glare snapped. The door closed behind quickly leaving IRQ and Tentomon. The leader sighed as he sat on his armchair. Ophanimon came closer to his desk.

- Not a pleasant conversation, I admit.

- Way more than just unpleasant, Ophanimon. Julia must have been desperate to bring him here.

- Speaking of Julia... You do realize the teleporter is to the right?

- Oh crap. So I sent them to...

- Don't worry. That room is closed. And since they won't get inside, they'll either come again or check elsewhere. They'll find it, with or without someone else's help.

A small, puppy - shaped digimon looked at the door closing behind it.

- Thirteen minutes thirty seven seconds. Far from the high score board - it said in a high - pitched, shaky voice.

- Spare it, Salamon. It could be way more difficult. Considering what's here? I expected much better security at this part. I could have easily made it below two minutes. But we're here after all... - A girl in a full ninja suit pointed at a small column in the middle of a square room they just walked into. There was a digivice on it. It didn't differ from the ninja's one - save for the screen not being shattered. And, naturally, for the white housing. The girl looked around then touched her mask next to the right temple. Her eyes were covered with a dark, semitransparent film. Another touch. The film was removed and another one, this time red, appeared on its place. Then another - and the red one was substituted for the orange. After a few switches the girl uncovered her eyes, only to use the black film again. Out of one of the many pockets on her belt she took out a few darkened mirrors, each the color of the film. She carefully approached a wall and placed one of the mirrors against it. A thin, black - colored light beam appeared.

- A laser made out of the negative light? Oh please... It doesn't even need a different method. It just makes some random physics professor cry right now... - The ninja pushed one of the edges. It caused a blade inside to be shot towards the floor and stabilize the mirror. She repeated it several times, redirecting a total of seven negative laser beams. Then she opened another pocket and took out more mirrors, similar but with red glass. She switched the film again and started to redirect red lasers. She then repeated it for every color of the spectrum, excluding orange. Salamon blinked.

- There are no orange ones?

- No. Didn't you notice? There are seven colors and I had to retract seven beams of each. You can't see it but they all formed a wall. One of seven identical walls.

- Three sevens?

- Exactly. Divine number guarding an item supposed to give angelic powers. And since there are already seven colors of the rainbow, they had to toss one for the black laser. It's really expensive, so rarely used. Here, at our job, nobody uses the filters...

- Or rather nobody claims to use.

- People don't have to know. Two basic ninja rules?

- First: never tell everything you know.

- I'll make a mon out of you. So, two traps to go...

- How do you know?

- Logic. One based on sevens. That leaves three and four... Pure numerology.

- You got it quickly.

- Riddles like these is what I do - the girl replied, looking down. A moment of silence occurred. Salamon started to look around too.

- Got anything? - she eventually asked.

- The tiles.

- I think I don't get it...

- They start right behind the lasers. The other part of the floor is wooden. A square inside a heptagon.

- Nice... But what with three or four? Save for the square, that is...

- Count them. Twenty seven long, twenty seven wide. That's three to the power of three. But the column is covering the middle. A nine - by - nine square. That gives three to the power of four.

- What's with them? My dibs only few are walkable.

- That's it. - The girl took down the films then put a pair of strange - looking goggles from one pocket. She put them on and stood for a while in complete silence, counting something. Then she put the goggles down. - I don't like it. Too low security for what's inside.

- A trap?

- Possibly. The footprints are only on every third tile in every third row. For now let's just presume we've got a "three". In that case a "four" will be...

The girl looked around carefully once again, this time with no lenses. After a short while she found what she was looking for. She pointed at a small ring on the ceiling. Then she looked at the floor. She found three more around the column

- ...A thetraedrical pyramid. Its base is a triangle, inside the tile square, which is inside a laser heptagon. Said triangle holds another shape, namely a square column base.

- And... What's the pyramid's purpose?

- You've seen the edges. Force field generators. Each three of them are a triangular shield. So short - circuiting three should be enough... - The ninja took three circular boxes from another pocket, opening them and releasing three little insect - shaped robots.

- Voltage bugs?

- I've wanted to test them for a long time.

The first bug was put on the ceiling. It spun rapidly until it was facing the generator then moved towards it. When it reached the device, it sported a probe which connected to it. Sparks appeared. The other two ones were placed on the tile square, so that they didn't activate the lasers, and switched off two more generators. The thief approached the column carefully placing her feet. She reached it, stopped for a while then burst into laugh.

- And that would explain worthless defenses. That's not the Digivice of Light. That's a digivice painted white.

- How do you know it's not a real one disguised as a fake?

- Just think. The potential thief should just know about a white digivice. But we've seen one genuine already. The middlewoman's. The housing went gold then turned normal. With this paintjob they wouldn't see it flashing. And what was the reason for the meeting that made those morons wait in the corridor for hours and forced us to stay in the air vent above them?

- Oh. Right.

- That means the real thing is...

- Somewhere else?

- No, not really. The meeting was held here at first. They moved to Glare's room later. So...

- ...this room.

- Exactly. And where could something be hidden in here?

- Not in the walls. Too much work with attached lasers. that leaves the floor full of sensors, the ceiling in which a power source must be installed or...

- ...that's right. Have you noticed some of the carvings in the column being deeper? Three to be exact, one in front of me and two at forty five degrees to the left and to the right. That gives the right angle. So... - The girl gently pushed the fake Digivice of Light down. The column opened showing a hidden panel inside. One part of the board was laid down, creating a small keyboard with only eleven keys - the digits and "enter" - and small, rather primitive LED screen, with just enough room for five symbols. There were two digivice screen - sized rectangles as well as a small safe above. Salamon smiled.

- Well, well, well... What might be in there... Any ideas?

- Can't decide if the One Ring or the Deathly Hallows.

- Very funny, Nayia. Do you know a way to open it?

- We need a password but this will come later. I'm more worried about the rectangles...

Salamon frowned.

- It's the first time I've seen this. And you showed me lots of traps...

- That's because it's not a trap. It's a safety mechanism. Maybe even... a lock.

- Do we have a key then?

- I need to think. The question isn't if we have the key but what the key is.

- A digivice? I mean... If you look closely at the shape...

Nayia hit her forehead.

- Salamon, you're brilliant. Seriously, my mind must be getting out of shape if I didn't think about this myself... That's right, two digivices. Now we just have to learn...

- Whose?

- Glare and Julia's, possibly the viceleaders' ones too. That's not a problem. I'm more concerned about it needing two. But whatever. It's about the matrix. Each device has its own, unique pattern. We have to get the right ones

- Any plan?

- No. Something better than "any" plan. - The girl took two devices looking like empty mobile phone housings.

- I haven't seen this one either... - her partner said.

- The voltage bugs got their chance so let's play with another insect. Meet the Scarabs. Good thing I took a spare one...

- What do they do?

Instead of replying the thief pressed the sides of one of the devices. An U - shaped antenna slid out, making it actually look like a beetle. The she grabbed the Scarab and put the antenna on the rectangle, scanning it carefully. Salamon noticed a spark going through the "U". Meanwhile Nayia opened the other Scarab and repeated scanning with the second lock. Then she turned to her partner, proudly presenting the devices. Their lower part, translucent a while ago, was covered in a weird, barcode - like pattern.

- They copy the keys based on the data systems inside the lock. Unfortunately, they can be used only once, but now it doesn't matter. Right now I'm holding perfect matrix copies of Julia and Glare's digivices. One thing to do.

- Password?

- Password - Nayia confirmed, putting on the very same goggles she used for checking the tiles. For a while she was just staring at the keyboard, then she let out a loud sigh.

- Is something wrong? - Salamon asked.

- That's where it gets nasty. Four buttons, excluding enter, were used and password has five digits. Usually that would mean one is used twice but they're all equally worn out.

- Are you sure?

- Are you implying I don't know what I'm doing?

- No, none of that. It's just... A little weird.

- It's not. The traps before were easy to make the potential thief less careful. This one however...

- They were easy. For you. Not for a potential thief. I think there's a difference between "easy" and "logical".

- Maybe for someone who can't use logic.

- Ninety percent of the population, that is.

- Point. Glare's really unlucky he's got the minority here.

- Now just think. What could you have missed?

Nayia looked around once again. She focused on the screen on which the code was supposed to appear. There was something wrong with the metal parts around it. With the screws to be precise. Two different threads. One plain and flat, the other plus - shaped. Especially considering a fingerprint on the latter...

- Got it. A secret button. 1, 4, 6, 7... And a plus. Now how to put them together? A hundred and twenty combinations. And this type of computer makes the decoder unusable.

- A wild guess?

- You're crazy.

- What's the chance? There's four and seven but no threes. I doubt there's a hidden meaning here...

The ninja performed a powerful facepalm. Then she pushed the plus screw and entered the rest of the code. Salamon blinked.

- What are you doing?

- Revealing a hidden meaning. - The girl stepped back, showing the code she entered. It was "+4617".

- You sure?

- Look upside down.

Salamon carefully approached the column, choosing the right tiles. The tamer lifted the digimon who then turned her head to see the password from the right angle.

"LIGHT".

- No way... - she started.

- Yes way - Nayia nodded, pressing the enter button. The screen turned green.

- I didn't see this one coming...

- I've changed my mind. Glare is a genius. He must have planned it all. And now... - The thief put the Scarabs on the locks. The safe beeped softly then opened. There was a regular digivice inside, not different from any other.

- That's... It?

- You doubt it? That can't be anything else... Now just to clean the room, take our stuff and we can...

- I'm telling you, Buggy, that's not the way it works! And no, I will not tell you why when we were... Oh, excuse me. Wrong room. - Somebody slammed the door. Nayia turned to Salamon. One could see her speechlessness even despite the ninja mask.

- The fuck was that?

- No idea! Did they see us?

- Shit...

- Stop calling me buggy. What was in there?

- I dunno... A pillar and a ninja holding a puppy.

- ...What.

- What I just said.

- Moron. What pillar? Maybe it was the darn teleporter?

- Nope. There was a digivice on it and an open safe inside. No idea what was that about. Not our business. Better think of the teleporter. Any ideas, Buggy? ...Buggy? - IRQ turned around. Tentomon was floating mid - air shocked several feet behind him.

- Tell me this did not just happen.

- This did not just happen, why?

- Remember what Greg told us about Primal Digivices? After the fight, when we were all by the campsite?

- So? What's with that?

- We... well, YOU learned about sixth one.

- You mean the light one in the... WHOOPS.

- Big whoops. And I admire your self - control. I'd use another phrase. The one starting with "f".

- Couldn't that be just a janitor?

- How many janitors dressed up as Japanese assassins have you ever seen?

IRQ didn't even try to answer that one. He placed his hand on the doorknob. He remembered everything he knew about ninjas, closed his eyes and entered the room.

He opened his eyes ten seconds later. Half an inch away from his eye there was a small dart filled with some liquid. Now however it was covered in a purple net, like everything else. IRQ moved seven feet to the left and asked Tentomon to fly inside, then he closed his eyes and immediately opened them. He heard the dart tapping the door.

- Freeze in the name of law? - he said insecurely.

- Geez, have you ever watched any cop story? Tell that and whoever's in front of you will either run away laughing or shoot you...

- Shuddup, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

Salamon looked unsurely at the tamer and Tentomon.

- Are they real? - she asked, listening to the argument. Nayia just shrugged her shoulders. As long as they had no clue she had no intention of revealing her gender because of her voice. She just sighed when she saw the guy getting zapped by Tentomon. This probably activated his brain since he activated digivice.

- Salamon, ROK/HOL/DAT - he said.

- At last I don't need to evolve. Seems good to me.

- And to me. What a predictability...

IRQ turned around. GunNumemon was standing behind him, aiming at his face.

- You... - the tamer hissed.

- Me. Of course you interrupted. Long time since I've seen such a professional work... By the way we work for the same employer so how about you finish and I take care of these two idiots?

- Yeah, come here and make me... - IRQ couldn't finish. An incredibly strong hit sounded in the back of his head. Falling down he saw Tentomon getting hit by a beam removing half of his upper limb and converting it to a data sphere before everything blurred.

- I'm done. Only to get rid of the bodies. PORT CRYSTAL!

- My brain's connected to you... - IRQ sent a thought to his digivice - so please help me. Take us to Julia. You're one of the specials, I'm sure you ca... - Everything went black. IRQ couldn't fight anymore. He lost consciousness.

- Nice photo. Who's the girl?

The redhead nervously let down the photograph. Quicker than she could react, Nayia grabbed it for her.

- What are you doing here?

- What I promised. I'm coming back... with the Digivice of Light - the thief replied, looking at the photo. It depicted two girls: the middlewoman and a much younger one, being ten, maybe eleven years old.

- That's not what I meant. I didn't know you were in here. My partner couldn't notice you and that requires a lot of skill. The person who... asked me to get the digivice... wanted to talk to you today. He'll probably be glad to hear the news.

- Thank you for the compliment. Remember I'm a ninja. I'm paid for not being noticed.

- I don't know about your other employers but I pay you for doing the job.

- Which I surely would have succeeded in if I entered Glare's room and said "hi, I'm in for the Digivice of Light, stay here for a while".

- Another gossip proven right. Tongue sharper than your shurikens...

- Trust me, you have not hear my tongue being sharp. Is that your sister?

- Why do you ask?

- I'm a curious kitty.

- Yes, you can say she is.

- So you mean that you're not related but it's a long story. That's good, 'cause I don't like listening about people's problems. Unless I'm getting paid for solving these problems, that is. I don't think I've seen the face. Is she here?

- She's on Earth. I want her here. That's why I need the Digivice of Light. So, may I offer you a drink? Coffee or tea? - the redhead asked putting two mugs on the table.

- A tea, please. I took three cups of coffee at once before the mission. For concentration, you know. Another one will take me down. Can't you ask Glare? He's your leader after all...

- I'm not even asking how do you know because probably it's a matter of details... But Glare won't help me - the middlewoman said as she poured the tea - because the orphanage we lived in iis too poor. No Internet access. I got here by accident, while I was visiting a library. And I say I've got better perspectives here than I could ever have in the human world. And I want the same thing for her.

- Noble. So you lived in an orphanage... I should say that I'm sorry for your parents but since I have no idea what happened to them, It'd be off.

- Neither do I. I never met them.

- Well, accidents happen. And, after all, you got your life straight and found somebody to bring your friend here, even though, if you ask me, you're terribly overpaying...

- That's the problem. It's not the ticket cost. They knew I could afford you, so they told me if I don't get the digivice... Well, they know the address. That's how they put it.

Nayia didn't answer. The mug slipped off her hand and loudly crashed on the floor, shattering. Salamon, silent so far, approached the table.

- Nay... You all right?

- Something wrong? - The redhead stood up. - I shouldn't have said that.

- No. That's great you told me. The employer wants to talk? Good. Put him, her or whatever on line.

The girl sighed, turned on a screen built into the wall and pressed some buttons. Nayia blinked. Her eyes were trained to see in a weak light but, contrary to the common opinion, nothing can be seen in darkness. Cats and other creatures known for their sight need the minimal amount of photons. There wasn't even that on the screen. That is, if one excluded a pair of bright yellow eyes, rectangular in shape.

- Ah. Famous Nayiama Lovecat. The most talented thief amongst the tamers. There are many deeds considered yours and some of them are quite an achievement. It's an honor to meet you. - The voice was somewhat deformed, slightly metallic. So either a machine type digimon or one in a full helmet. Not enough data.

- I wish I could say that. People who hire don't always want to meet me in person, because of obvious reasons and I respect that. But when they do, I want to know who I am talking to. Especially now, when you know and can see me.

- I understand, yet I cannot do this for a mundane reason: there are no light sources in the room I'm in. I'll tell you my name though, it will bring you no information however: Devastamon.

Nayia didn't change her expression. She knew many digimon, yet this really was a name she heard for the first time.

- You mentioned my achievements... That's funny. People consider many thefts mine. Most of them aren't. Most of mine hasn't been discovered yet.

- Well, stealing the Digivice of Light will be found rather quickly...

- Will not. Because it didn't happen.

- ...Excuse me?

- An unknown tamer interrupted me. I could easily handle him: disarm, put to sleep, even kill. Then that Numemon with mechanical parts came, I knocked the tamer senseless so he torn the partner's arm apart and teleported them somewhere. Then he teleported again and in two minutes, before I had the chance to finish, the room was full of guards. Now I'll have to wait for months before it calms down. Oh, and he said we were working for the same guy. You can thank him, I guess.

- I understand you will do your job in due time?

- I will. Don't worry about that.

- Excellent. I bid you farewell then. - The screen shut down. The girl listening to the conversation looked at Nayia fearfully.

- Did you lie to him?

- Naturally.

- So...you've got the digivice?

- Yes.

- Are you going to give it to him?

- No.

- Why?

- Listen to me now. I'm not your average living saint. If anyone knew me, and nobody does, they'd say I've no feelings, I'm a soulless tool, things like that. But I also have rules. And honor. - Nayia took down the broken digivice. Then she threw it on the ground and stepped on it. - I'll tell you one thing: if in my commission somebody threatens a child, instead of the prize they get a fucking beating of a century. Delivered by a furious ninja. Let's say that: For the cash you offered I'll bring your little sis here myself. And then I'll find the motherfucker and tear him down with my bare hands. And the toy he wants will help me. - Nayia took the digivice out of her belt pocket and put it on her right wrist. The device gleamed with white light. The new owner of the Digivice of Light smiled ominously.

- So... what now? - the redhead asked.

- Now? We need a better hideout. I'm not gonna work in this barn.

Angry roar sounded through the black castle. The green - eyed digimon, with five energy spheres of colors of Primal Tamers they were taken from circling around it, sighed loudly when steel titan's stomping stopped and Devastamon stood in front of it. GunNumemon present in the room turned around nervously.

- How can I serve you, my Lord? - he asked humbly.

- I've had enough of your servitude. Did you fight a Primal Tamer where the Digivice of Light was hidden?

- Don't be such an ignorant, Devastamon. You know well he did. You can see my little collection expanding.

- Silence. Your position do not allow you to ruin my plans. GunNumemon, what did you do to the tamer and the digimon after the fight?

- You can't even call it a fight, sir. The thief knocked the tamer out cold, I absorbed digimon's energy, then I sent them to the south pole.

- Explain to me then, how could he appear at Julia of Darkmoon's rooms, making her alarm the others?

- I can't. Could a Primal Digivice alter my portal?

- I cannot answer but it's possible. If this was the reason it means that was not your fault, although I must tell you this will delay the realization of my plans for months. Come back to your current activities.

- Current activities that require some changes to them. Devastamon, I ask you to leave the room. I need to talk to our servant on my own.

- Shall I dismiss the Assault Squad V? We won't be needing them anytime soon...

- On contrary. Initiate transporting them to their destiny. We will need a little diversion...

- It's risky.

- I am aware of that. Please, leave now.

Devastamon agreed reluctantly. As soon as he left, GunNumemon kneeled down. The green - eyed digimon looked at him.

- Don't waste your time for that. Do you believe the thief couldn't steal the device?

- She was holding it when I entered.

- So Devastamon has been deceived?

- That's possible. Shall I inform him?

- I forbid that.

- But... I vowed loyalty...

- I will explain that. The Digivice of Light cannot be brought here unless you steal the data from its digimon. And since it didn't have a tamer before... The success of the theft completely foils my plans. On the other hand we need it only for more power. Now you can prevent my actions by serving Devastamon or create a minor inconvenience for him by serving me. I hope the choice is obvious?

- Yes.

- Go to Devastamon now. Tell him it is my wish for you to go with V squad.

- But... They're sent to...

- ...To the place where the new owner of the Digivice of Light will come within few months. Until then - enjoy your holiday. You can leave now.

IRQ opened his eyes. He saw white tiles on the ceiling.

- Does every my visit here have to end in a hospital? - he mumbled.

- Seems so.

IRQ turned his head to see a worried face of Julia sitting next to his bed.

- What... - he asked weakly.

- You both teleported literally at my feet. You had a lump half as big as your head and Tentomon a data loss of over five percent and freshly wounded arm. It was three hours ago. I should be the one asking.

IRQ thought of it. He really felt as if his skull was hammered. He tried to remember anything...

- Somebody... tried to steal...

- ...the Digivice of Light, yes. What's worse, it worked. We were there five minutes after you. Defense systems untouched but the safe was empty. Glare said he pointed you towards the wrong door so we assume you got into the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you remember the thief? Anything?

IRQ carefully sat up and propped up his head in case it tried to break from his neck. He clearly remembered a ninja but he wasn't sure if it wasn't just a trick played by his mind. On the other hand, he certainly didn't think up...

- A Numemon... With mechanical parts. He said his name was GunNumemon. He wants the Primal Digivices. That's all I got. He torn Tentomon's hand. There was something else but I couldn't see it. It was behind me and hit me on the head while I was looking at the Numemon.

- Sounds like you're delirious...

- I'm still wondering if I really saw that but I think I did.

- Okay. I'm not convinced but I'll send the description. Anything else?

IRQ looked around. Save for his bed and chair occupied by Julia, it was empty.

- Tentomon.

- Don't worry. He got it nasty but it already scarred. Besides, he'll be reconverted anyway and his memory deleted. When you give your digivice back, I mean, which will happen in a few hours, as soon as you are able to go back on your own.

- You're gonna kill him? After what he did for you?

- No. Just wipe his memories from this mission and revert him to egg form.

- Oh, sorry. Kill him and then take what's left of him and make another toy which may find a tamer in a few years' time. Can't the Union give him a job?

- Even if we can, that's against the rules. Besides, what's the matter? You hate him.

- I hate many people, starting with Glare. You don't see me running after him with a knife.

Julia was silent for a long time. Finally, she stood up and turned to door.

- I see you need to be left alone. You're not thinking straight - she said before leaving and slamming the door. IRQ looked down.

- That's not what I wanted - he said quietly - I'm sorry, Buggy...

- Stop calling him buggy.

IRQ looked up. The voice was coming from the ceiling.

- Certainly not thinking straight - he murmured.

- That's nothing new. - The air vent grid fell down, crashing loudly on the floor. It was quickly followed by Grigori.

- Greg! What are you...

- News travel through Darkmoon quickly - the scout just said, helping Gabumon to get out of the vent - and if they didn't even let an "old friend" you've met three hours ago in... Well, the "old friend" had to find another entrance.

- But why?

- Something's on, can't you see? Jax unlocked a new level thanks to some scripts. It made every special digivice react, giving the tamers and digimon connected a killer headache. Not even twelve hours pass - Bang! The Digivice of Light gets stolen. And there is one person connecting the facts.

- Me.

- Exactly. A totally fresh Primal Tamer. And one that's coming back home soon. Feeling suspicious yet?

- A little but...

- Not enough suspicious? Have it your way. There's no rule forcing digimon to be deleted when tamer resigns. Buggy got a capital sentence because you might have a Primal. So you either stay to help him, giving Darkmoon control over yourself as long as they can neither confirm nor deny that, or you go anyway, giving Julia what we know IS a Primal Digivice. That's a win-win, don't you think?

- Unless we take a third option.

- That is?

IRQ pulled a small badge out of his pocket and gave it to Greg.

- Dude, you're genius.

- I know.

- You sure you didn't steal the Digivice of Light?

- What the heck do I need the second one for?

Two tamers were sitting in the room Tentomon was recovering in. They had no digimon to prevent abuse. Tentomon himself could do nothing because of data loss nobody was eager to fix. That didn't mean he didn't know what was going on. Julia explained it to him. IRQ signed the execution and gave them the digivice. Healing him now would be throwing the data away. Not that he wouldn't agree to that if he was in his tamer's situation... But he expected something else. They might not like each other, but he seemed okay. He even helped Tentomon to digivolve. Twice the same day! Well, too bad that life sucks. He didn't even look at the door when he heard it opening. The voice speaking about the guards change seemed familiar but he couldn't gather strength to think about whose voice it might be. It didn't matter anyway...

- That's true, we're here for too long... But Julia didn't mention we were going to get changed.

- We've got this one. - The newcomer showed a small Darkmoon badge he was holding. - It's hers. If you don't believe us, just take it to her.

- No, come on. We believe you. And your digimon?

- Somewhere in the building. They were told to stay outside of this.

- Yep, enough. Johann, let's go. Good luck guys.

- Thanks. But what could happen?

- Exactly nothing...

The door closed, entirely ignored by Tentomon again. So was the tamer that approached him.

- Uuuh... That's a plague. Got any data backup?

- How am I supposed to?

- Open the vent then. Just keep it quiet with Gabumon. Speaking of which... Dude, got the map already?

- No problem. It should be in your digivice.

- I'll check it. But for now let's charge our undead guy...

Tentomon looked up weakly. He just saw a bright light and felt energy flow through his body. Several seconds and he was strong enough to stand up. He looked around.

- Thanks, Greg... But what is HE doing here? Checking on the sentence? Performing execution?

- The heck are you talking about, Buggy? - IRQ was outright confused.

- Stop playing. Julia told me. Everything. You want me deleted.

IRQ looked at Greg.

- I don't like her game - he said.

- Buggy, I may assure you, we overheard IRQ talking to Julia. She said the rules stated so, which wasn't true, so IRQ told her off. She got mad and left. Something's wrong with her and it's about the Primal Digivices. So, are you with us?

- I don't get it. You don't wanna get rid of me?

- You promised to take me home at all costs. I think you overpaid though.

- You know, I've been a mercenary for some time. I'll tell you rule number one: no one gets left behind. I'll ask again. Are you with us, Buggy?

Tentomon finally realized something.

- Call me buggy one more goddamn time and you will be the ones left behind.

IRQ yawned.

- Whatever. Let's start the operation Free Buggy!

- ...I hate you so much.

- I'm glad. Now get into the vent.

- What?

- What you just heard. Do you think we can use doors?

The tamers not without an effort went after Tentomon, then Greg closed the grate. Then he ordered the others to stay quiet and follow him. He turned on the map Gabumon got and started moving.

- Where are we going? - IRQ asked after a short crawling.

- To the portal room. For now you'll camp in your home. Then we will... - He quickly stopped. With a single gesture he told the others to stay quiet and put his ear on the vent. IRQ did the same thing.

- I still think this is wrong - Glare's voice said.

- I know... But you've been outvoted - Julia replied.

- Accusations are not enough. This way before we find one, half of our best tamers will be out of the picture. That's not how it works. Can't we just let it be?

- Are you crazy?

- No. When one of these was caged, we had a reason. Now we have neither. Let's just let the kids act.

- We don't know how their acting will end...

- The risk's on me. I suspect two, maybe three tamers and they're all people I'd entrust my life to. These digivices cannot make wrong choices.

- Why leave choosing who's above the others to machine?

- And why being as wrong as human? Do you want to make another personal army under your orders out of the Primal Tamers? No, I won't allow that. Leader's veto. I have the right to do that.

- Glare, do you want a war?

- So you're threatening me now?

- No. I'm warning you.

- I have nothing else to say then.

IRQ heard the videoconference ending. Greg started to crawl at double speed, so the tamer sped up to catch up to him. Luckily, the portal was just a few rooms away in an empty room. Grigori carefully opened the vent and helped the others to go out.

- What was that about? - IRQ asked.

- From what I've got, the Union wants the Primals for themselves. The Union - but not Glare. They want to get rid of suspects, like you two now. And I have a feeling we're on the lists with Jax...

- What are we gonna do?

- We? Nothing. Not your thing. I'll call the others. We'll piss the Union by taking your digivice, the one and only they're sure about, and hiding it. And for now... Connect your digivice to the console and enter the port_homeserv command.

IRQ listened to him. The teleport activated and the four entered it. After it went off, Greg looked at the new location and whistled.

- Somebody, who's gonna spend a total of less than an hour here gets a tropical beach... Geez, I still can't get a place anywhere in the mountainside...

- Cool story, bro.

- Shuddup, Buggy.

- Stop ca... uh, never mind. What now?

- It's plannin' time. Greg, will you help us?

- Do I have a choice?

- Point. - IRQ came first, crossing the corridor and entering the ladder. - If I recall correctly, all the rooms are... - he dried up as he saw a blonde - haired girl in black clothes working on the computer. She heard him and turned around much faster than an untrained human being would be able to. She looked at him in disbelief. From the chair behind her a puppy digimon jumped down... Salamon.

- You... - the girl hissed, reaching one of many pockets on her belt. IRQ knew right away she's about to use weapons but he had no idea how to react. Surprisingly, Tentomon saved the day.

- What's up, ran out of brainpower to talk? Or just... Ah, you're with a lady. Pardon me.

- Tentomon. Try to think. Look at her.

- What are you... Oh crap.

- The two clowns again? - Salamon asked resentfully.

- Any problems up there? - Greg asked, entering the ladder.

- And kinda big ones... - IRQ replied, looking at shurikens in blonde's hand. Greg and Gabumon jumped at the floor the second IRQ closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a shuriken about ten inches away from his face. He was starting to get used to it.

- That trick's getting boring - Tentomon said.

- This trick just saved my rear for the fourth time so spare it - the tamer replied, making two steps to the right. He closed his eyes and opened them in the same second. He couldn't help the feeling that's way too much time for a ninja.

- So who's the lady? - the mercenary asked.

- Sorry but I don't know her name. Said lady stole the Digivice of Light, putting us in the crap we're in now. Oh, and she's trying to kill me - the response sounded. The girl was visibly surprised by how IRQ "teleported" but it didn't affect her concentration.

- Good luck taking it back!

Greg sighed

- Friend, I'm not gonna complain, but we've been in trouble because of you. Big trouble. Why do you need that toy? Can't you get a normal model?

- I'm not a friend of yours. And I have my reasons. I don't have to confess to you. Besides... - The girl took out more shurikens so quickly IRQ hardly noticed the movement - ...I still have an advantage.

- I wouldn't say so. - Greg stepped forward. IRQ noticed he was holding a short knife. He slashed the air a few times, moving with a speed comparable to the thief's, then stood in the throwing position. - I assume you, as I can see a ninja warrior, are faster than me. On your side there is one digimon able to perform a physical attack. We've got two with range attacks. Are you sure you will be able to kill me, dodge a thrown knife, a fire blast and a high voltage beam at the same time? And I'm wondering what was so important it nearly caused a digimon to get killed?

The blonde dropped her weapons. She was furious.

- I tell you what was more important than getting a monster deleted and reborn a week later. Saving human's life. You want to take it? Have a go. One life on your hands for free. Or rather two, because I am not going to leave it this way. - The digivice turned white. Three beams of light created a snow white Y-Digivice in the girl's hand.

- And now we're so totally f...

- That's not helping, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

The ninja rolled her eyes.

- Are you done? Well, I can't do a thing in human fight, let's go for digimon then. Salamon!

- I'm on it. Salamon digivolve to...

The puppy was covered in light. IRQ expect the effect to be the size of their room but the body almost didn't grow. The tail lengthened taking a shape of a cable ended with a brush. The ears became bigger too, pointy and stiff, also with brushes on the top each. The front paws expanded, revealing claws. The data showed the fur on the tail to be purple with white stripes, as a gold ring appeared near the end, and on the rest of the body to be all white, different from Salamon's beige. The claws were ripping through weird green gloves with orange tiger stripes. The most surprising, however, was the head. IRQ realized Salamon... turned from a dog to a cat.

- ... Gatomon.

- Much better - the girl smiled. IRQ scanned the digimon. Gatomon, CHM/HOL/VAC.

- That little thing... is a champion level?

- Remember Thunderballmon? - Tentomon asked.

- Don't even remind me.

- Just give up and go away. The portal is being reprogrammed so you won't get here again. - The thief raised her right hand in which she was still holding the Y - Digivice. - This is a Primal Digimon. Even at two against one I don't think your future will be... bright.

- Ba-dum! Tshhh!

- Shut it, Buggy - IRQ said and, not even waiting for the standard, much abused reply, he looked at Greg. He looked back. They both burst into laughter.

- Oh my. A Primal Tamer. We'll die.

- What are we, poor things, going to do now?

- Maybe... Counter it? - IRQ and Greg at the same moment raised their hands. Energy beams made two another Y - shaped devices to materialize. Both opponents stood there, shocked.

- I did not expect that - Gatomon said.

- The fuck.

- What now?

- How about the two of you giving up instead?

- Nope, I don't think so!

IRQ looked at another ladder. Another girl, shorter and red - haired jumped down from it. She approached the others and stood in the same position, with right hand straight. She was holding a golden Y - Digivice.

- I did not expect that - IRQ said.

- The fuck.

- I'd like to note - the newcomer said - that we can clearly see you and your digimon. My partner, on the other hand, might be anywhere in this room. Do anything she won't like and she'll attack. And I assure you, she can pack a punch. Put it down before you hurt somebody because chances are that somebody would be you.

IRQ sighed and dropped the digivice, which turned into light and disappeared into his wrist. A short while later Grigori did the same thing.

- Ok. I'm lost. Who's winning, who's against who and why is everyone still standing?

- Keep sleeping, Buggy.

- Stop calling me buggy.

The redhead stepped forward.

- Seriously though, the Buggy...

- Oh come on!

- ...The Tentomon is right. What the hell is going on? Who are you and how did you get there?

- That's easy. One of them saw me "at work". He got hurt, now that he feels better he asked his friend, found me somehow and came after me. You don't have to tell anything, I know that's the truth. - The blonde entered the command on her digivice. The voice, informing that "Partner digimon has been successfully level - locked in: champion level", could be heard. - Well, at last. We don't have to worry about Salamon form.

- Thanks.

IRQ decided he should say something.

- You know you're not the reason we're here?

- Sure thing. Anything else?

- Yes. We're here because it's my house?

- Nice try. the owner went back to the human world few hours ago, he gave back the digivice and the digimon was reset. Even the data has been cleared. Not even a photo left, just his nickname.

- I'm IRQ, nice too meet you. I, sent to Earth, am standing in front of you with the turned back digivice on my hand and the deleted digimon above my head. Next, please.

- What the fuck.

- Now I'm the one asking. What are you doing in my house?

- Well, it's not yours anymore. I reprogrammed coordinating script, changed passwords, scripts and the location. Check the window.

IRQ listened. His house was still on the water. It just wasn't the tropical island anymore. They were in the middle of a forest lake.

- Dude, they fucking stole your house - Greg summed up.

- You don't say... I just don't know, why.

- We really need a workplace. As I said, a matter of life and death - the blonde replied.

- I can live with that. Need a roommate?

- You? Here? Go screw yourself.

- What? Me? No, nope. Buggy.

- Who will what now?

- I'm coming home. But since I'm a Primal Tamer, what the Union suspects anyway, they want my digivice and him dead. In this case...

- In this case I say I didn't sign up for this and want to live. And we agree to flip the Union and take away their precious digivice. Also, stop calling me buggy.

- Now I'm lost too. What are you two planning? - Greg asked.

- The ladies here probably don't want the Union to know about their whereabouts, too. So how about planting Bu... TENTOMON... here and giving them my digivice for keeps.

- Just one thing. How are you going to prove said Tentomon is not a mole supposed to bring the Union's army in?

- Why would he? He got a capital just because. I wouldn't go for cooperation were I him.

- Not really convincing...

- He'll do half the chores here?

Tentomon raised his head.

- Now WHAT?

- Well, we can ask Julia if she has free rooms. I heard the annihilator is comfy.

- I like vacuuming. Really like it. And washing up. Yep. Washing up is cool. Do you have a kitchen? Cause if you do...

- Enough. - The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't seem to like the idea. Her friend, on the other hand, was deep in thoughts.

- So we get the third original one as long as we babysit the ladybug boy? Deal.

- Does every single Primal Tamer have to think up a hopeless nickname for me?

- Don't get mad... Buggy.

- AAAAAARGH!

The ninja turned to her roommate.

- Think about it. That seems too easy.

- That's our part of the deal. One time we catch him doing anything suspicious, one time the Union does anything he could have helped with to us - he'll beg them for a reset before we get him.

- As far as my well - being is concerned, that's legitimate. My part of the deal: aggression attacks when I'm called buggy are allowed.

- No.

- Aw, damn. Well, it was worth a try.

- What did we just get ourselves into... Anything else?

IRQ suddenly remembered one important detail.

- Yes. GunNumemon. But since you're working for the same guy...

- You mean the cannon slug that took you down in one hit? - The blonde asked. - We WERE working. What's up with him?

- He hunts down the Primal Tamers. Do NOT fight him. Under no circumstances.

- Why wouldn't we? He doesn't look so strong. It's a Numemon after all.

- Your kitty doesn't look strong either. Get the point?

- How hard is he?

- Three champions of Primal Tamers couldn't scratch him. And he's also a champion.

- Right. Be careful with the Slugonator. Noted.

- I think that's all.

Greg, silent for the most of the dialogue, now looked at his friend.

- IRQ, one thing. How are you going to get to the human world without the Union noticing? There are only two legitimate portals. Sunshine and Darkmoon.

- I'm glad you asked. You need four regular digivices to teleport anywhere on the planet?

- So? Do you want to get right to the portal? Won't work. It's password protected and only the leader can use it.

- No, that's not it. We have four Primal Digivices. Enough to jump one dimension further?

- Hell knows.

- We'll test it. Anyone got coordinates?

- Are... are you crazy? What if...

- My risk, I'll take it. - IRQ turned one of the computers on and found the data he wanted. He only had to change one coordinate... He smiled. Google Maps got all the coordinates of his city for him. He entered them into his digivice and somehow he turned the teleporter on. He wasn't sure how. Then he entered the data as the destination, which caused the message to appear: "Connect 3 or more devices to initiate". No problem.

- Now what? - the redhead asked.

- Ready. We can start.

- I'm not gonna lay a finger on this one. - Greg stood a little back with his arms folded.

- I'll be needing your wrist, not your fingers.

- Can't you just stay here and...

- Enough. I don't want to. I'm here for the second time and two groups are trying to hunt me down. The first... Oh God, please don't make me remember. Every time I'm here, the worst things happen. Please, just let me go.

- Have it your way. - Greg connected his digivice to the system, followed by both girls. A small portal appeared on the floor.

- It's not that big... - the redhead noted.

- That's what she said!

- Shut your face, Tentomon. It must be using up much more energy than same world ones. Well, I gotta go then. - IRQ took off his digivice and gave it to the blonde. - In your hands. Good luck at whatever. Kick Buggy's butt from me every now and then.

- Deal.

- I'll miss all the unneeded violence I could use on you.

- I won't. Wish you luck though. Greg, take the others. Up for the slug?

- Aye aye, sir. Have a good trip.

- Ok, I'm out - the ex - Primal Tamer finished, jumping into the hole. It closed after a short while.

- I'll be going, too. I still have no clue... but good luck.

- Thanks. Same to you.

Meanwhile on Earth, in a city like many others, in a dark alley looking just like every other one a noise made by knocked down trash cans and an obligatory scared cat meowing could be heard. A teenage boy left the alley, dusting himself down. He looked around then smiled widely. At last he was home...

================================/

And with this optimistic accent we end the first arc. See you soon in arc 2: Child left behind, in chapter 8. I'm not going to give the title, as it may contain minor spoilers.

Anyway, IRQ's home, so I guess he's out of the picture… At least for a while. The second arc will feature some old characters, some new and a lot of action, compared to the first. It will give more focus to Nayia and her still unnamed friend, which happen to be two most interesting female characters in the story, and their business in the human world. It's possible for the "Assault Squad V" mentioned in this chapter to appear but I'm not going to get into details.

Speaking of Nayia, I'm proud of her. She's the best character to write. Well, for one, she's a ninja. And a pretty good ninja to that. You'll learn all the other reasons soon, don't worry.

And I liked the traps in the Digivice of Light's room. It shows that Glare actually knew what he was doing.

One thing I don't like is that the Union's attitude seems too random. Like they haven't actually decided what to do after the threatening. I hope to clear it out soon, but I'm not sure if I can put it the right way.

And once again I humbly ask for feedback. Don't leave me in suspense, write anything, please :)

Disclaimer: The "Digimon" franchise belongs to Bandai. I do not claim ownership. The text above is non-profit and written only for entertainment purposes.


End file.
